Dusk to Dawn
by celestial kitten16
Summary: In Breaking Dawn Edward betrays Bella in the worst of ways by going too far in trying save her by attempting to kill their yet to be born child. But before he can go through with it, Jacobs stops him. The baby is delivered safely and Bella is left to die when Rosalie takes the child and tries to run only to be stopped. But something happens after and Bella is changed into a hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

**So if this story seems familiar it's because it a re-write of another story I did on another account. I wanted to see which had the better response without putting it on the same account. So here it is.  
**

**I actually like this version better, because I write better in Bella's POV rather than third person when it comes to Twilight for some reason.  
**

* * *

_Betrayal_

**HE HAD PUT SOMETHING IN THE BLOOD.**

One moment I had been slurping down the thick red blood, wondering briefly if it would taste this good once I was a vampire. I tried not to think about it to much. Every time I did I would wonder if I would go after my baby when he was born, or how long I might have to stay away until I was able to control myself. The thought of biting into flesh, be it animal or human made my stomach churn with disgust.

And then I started to feel very tired, my eyes grew heavy and my body went limp and relaxed. So much that the cup of blood had fallen from my hands to the floor.

"Bella!" I heard Rosalie's concerned screech. Was it because of the blood. I must have made an absolute mess of the floor. Esme would be furious if she couldn't get the blood out. My head began to get fuzzy and I felt cold arms lift me from the floor. My head wasn't the only thing going fuzzy, my vision was blurring through my have lidded eyes. I could barely see anything now. What was happening.

"I'm sorry, but I had no choice, love. You wouldn't see reason, you wouldn't even listen to Jacob, and so you've left me with no choice. I wont lose you to that _thing._" Edward? What was going on? Did he do this to me... No he wouldn't...would he?

"EDWARD YOU BASTARD, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Rosalie, why wasn't she helping. She was supposed to be protecting me.

"Edward, if you kill that baby, I will kill you" It was strange, Rosalie's furious roar had turned to a whispered his, sounding almost calm and as sedated as I was.

"Thank you, Jasper" Jasper was in on this too? What were they going to do? No. Edward couldn't. My baby.

"No—no, Edward, you cant." I try, but my voice sounds weak and broken, barely understandable.

"I'm sorry, love, but you've let me no other choice. To save you it must be destroyed, even if I have to do it against your will.**" **This cant be real, he cant actually be doing this. Even as I feel us moving, taking me upstairs I try to deny what is happening. That this is just a terrible nightmare. But the threat to my child I feel is real and terrifying, and I start to struggle in his arms. And suddenly I feel something in me yank the other way. Ripping. Breaking and then in my sedated state I am a hopeless victim to the agonizing pain, not even able to scream properly.

"He cant breath, get him out, save him!" I beg desperately.

"No. It was never supposed to be born in the first place. It's death is for the best. What's important now is saving _you_" Big, hot tears poured down the corner of my eyes as I gave a choked sob, feeling the disgusting burn as the blood I had been drinking early rises back in to my throat and mouth. I black out.

"What have you done?!" There is a roar when I wake again and the pain is gone now. I feel numb, but something is wrong, that I can sense rather then actually physically feel. My baby, I can feel him, still inside me. Suffocating, but he's not moving. Did Edward really let him die? Please, no, this cant be happening.

There is a shattering of glass.

"Leah, get him!" There was an authority in his voice and I knew he must have given an Alpha Command. I hear growls and a howl down below, outside of the house before the pounding of heavy paws against the earth as they gave chase.

"Save her, Blondie!" I hear and then there is pain as something sharp in dug in to my stomach. Cutting me open.  
"What the hell! At least give her morphine, your hurting her" Jacob. My sweet, warm, Jacob is screaming, and I suddenly feel a hand in mine.

"The drug that Edward put in the blood has her sedated enough to go through. The baby is suffocating, he's what's important" I agree with Rosalie, but I know that Jacob has a differing opinion.

"Hold on, Bell's. Hold on, I know it hurts but this is what you wanted. She's almost done" he tells me, trying to reassure me as best he can and I give him a weak smile as by body shudders and jerks under the pain of the scalpel, feeling Rose begin to dig through me to my son.

"I-I love you, J-Jake...thank you...for everything...please, promise me. You'll protect...him" I squeeze his hand, my body on fire.

"Don't talk like that, Bells. You had a plan, your going to survive this and your together with your baby just like you wanted. _I _wont let you _die. _Not here, not now!" and I see in my blurry, pain in-dosed vision that he's cry, big, fat, salty tears running down his face. When he leans, down, and presses his lips to my own blood coated one's I can taste the salt in his tears, and all thoughts of Edward or the baby leave my mind as I allow myself to kiss him back before he pulls away just as I hear what sounds like metal being shredded apart. And a baby's cry.

"Renesmee" I hear Rosalie whisper and I smile, my whole body relaxing despite the pain.

"Where are you going, Blondie. We have to save Bella!" I heard Jacob shout, as my arms reached out, wanting my baby. I had heard her cry, heard Rosalie say her name, I begged her to let me hold her, to see the angel I was so willing to give my life for.

"I got what I wanted, dog" I suck in my breath as I hear the ice in her voices. It was all so clear now, she never wanted to help me. She wanted me to die all along so she could have my baby.

"Jake...stop her...get...Renesmee back" I pleaded with him, my breathing wheezy and shallow.

"Bells, we have to save you" he turned to me looking me over, trying to figure out what to do to help me as Rosalie moved closer and closer to the door.

"My...baby, Jake...get her...back" I reached out, and gripped his arm as strong as I could, glaring at him. "She'll take her...she'll run...I'll never see my baby...again...I went through to much...for...her. Get her...back"

"Keep your heart beating, your promised. And now I'll make a promise. I'll protect your kid" He growled, and then turned from me and lunged out the door after Rosalie, my baby wiggling in her arms surely as I could hear her whimpers as Rosalie tried to escape with her. Renesmee was scared.

I heard the shouts, growls, hissing and screams as a fight broke out down stairs.

As I laid dying, I smiled, knowing that Jacob would keep his promise. I smiled, happy that I have loved, not one but two men. A love for each of them that would never die, and that the last face I saw was Jacobs. I regretted, not telling him I loved him more, that I still did, that I had loved him for a long time but was too afraid, to afraid that he would imprint and leave me. I imagined the life we could have had, if I had picked him. Content with children, the children I had seen when we last kissed, but now Renesmee was with us, sitting on Jacobs lap as I cuddled next to him, our fathers holding the other two. They had Jacob's shiny black hair, and their skin was much paler tan then Jacobs. They were babies, giggling as Charlie and Billy made silly faces at them.

In the yard, in front of our house were the rest of the pack, some with children of there own, other rough housing with each other.

We were a family, we were happy. I had children, three of them. I had my dad in my life, and even Billy and the pack. I prayed, that if I couldn't keep my heart beating, I could live in that dream. My own heaven.

"Bells, Bells! Hold on, I got her back!" Jacob?

I forced my eyes back open, to see a blur of his image come back in to the room. Something pale, and splattered with blood was in his arms. Behind him came what I imagined was Alice who went straight to examining me.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't know Rosalie would do this. I couldn't see her, Jasper has her downstairs again. Emmett's helping, he didn't know this was what she was planning either, We're so sorry. Please done be mad at Jasper, it's his instinct to calm anyone who's upset. And Edward, oh we're so sorry, we didn't-" I ignored and blocked out whatever she was saying and turned to Jacob and Renesmee in his arms.

"Let me...see her" I felt the tears in my eyes. He gently helped lay her in my arms, helping my week arms support her tiny weight.

"She has your eyes, Bells. You were right, you were always right about her" I wasn't sure what he meant, why his tune had suddenly changed. But I didn't care, I just smiled, and to my surprised he leaned down and kissed my bloody lips softly a second time before pulling back and looking down at me and Renesmee with loving eyes. I didn't dare question or protest the sudden intimacy because all I cared about now was my daughter.

And as I turned my eyes upon her, everything became so clear. My whole world shifted, and she was at the center of it all. I realized then that my love for Edward could ever compare to the way I loved my daughter. She was my world, and Edward, just didn't want to seem to be apart of it anymore, not where Renesmee was concerned and she deserved better than that, better than him. She deserved a father that loved her as much as I loved her.

She was so perfect, the moment she was in my arms she quieted, some of the blood—my blood—had been cleaned from her. Her breathing came out in startled pants, and her expression was so shocked it bordered comical. She had a tiny, perfectly round head that was covered with thick matted curls. Her eyes were open, the irises the same familiar chocolate brown as my own eyes. Under the blood her hot skin—as hot as Jacobs—was a pale ivory whiles her cheeks were flamed with color.  
Her little face was so absolutely perfect, that it had be stunned. She was even more beautiful than Rosalie, and in her features I saw very little of Edward. She was all me, that's what I felt. When I had given birth to her, I had split my very soul and planted the other half inside of her.

"Renesmee..." I felt my heart jolt in my chest and a sudden pain as Renesmee bit my breast and from her bite spread warmth, licking at my body in little hot flames as it spread, cooling down and heating up over and over again. Jacob snatched Renesmee from my arms, but stayed close, right beside me where he always seemed to be when I needed him the most.

"No biting your mommy" he told her sternly, before looking at me as I felt my heart start to give out. The spot she had bitten pulsed like a second heart.

"Look at us, Bells, look at me, look at your daughter. Keep your heart beating for us. Please, the two of us need you, need you more than anything in the world...You're _our _world. Fight, live!" Jacob begged, holding Renesmee easily in one arm and sliding the other on the bed to hold my hand. "You cant, die now. What was the point of it all if you do, what was the point of me loving you, giving birth to your daughter, if your not going to be here anymore with us. Please, don't leave us, don't leave _me. _Keep your heart beating!"

"She wont be able to survive without the venom, Jacob. This was meant to happen, you and her, and the baby. Your meant to be together, but the only way you can stay together is if I inject her with the venom NOW!" Alice? What did she mean we were meant to be together.

"Do it. I don't care if she's a leach, I cant lose her, I wont lose her." I felt, more than saw Alice move around grabbing something before coming over to my side, holding something over my heart. "I love you, Bells. Remember that and come back to me. We have a second chance now. I'll be waiting" and then just before a rush of black blinded me, I felt a warm little hand touch me and the image of Jacob and me looking down at what I assumed was Renesmee, and from her touch a burning warmth spread through my body like wildfire. The feeling that came with it was pure love and a sense of wholeness and belonging. And then I fell in to the black with that perfect and happy image in my mind to keep me strong.

The darkness I fell into was like a heavy, thick blindfold over my senses. Not just covering my eyes but also my entire person, crushing me under an enormous weight. It was exhausting to push against it, to fight. I knew it would be so much easier to give up, but I never did like taking the easy way or I would have chosen Jacob over Edward. I always had to make things difficult for myself and others. I was a Swan, a fighter, I was born to both swim and to fly. I would not give up.

"_Keep your heart beating."_

If it had only been for myself, I wouldn't have been able to struggle for very long. But within the blackness, the image of me and Jacob smiling down as Renesmee in my arms was my only light and salvation. It was my escape from the pain, it was what kept me fighting, knowing the two of them were waiting for me

"_Keep your heart beating."_

Jacob. Jacob. The sun in my sky, the warmth that seeped in to my skin and kept my alive. Somehow, I felt an even stronger connection to him now that Renesmee was born. As if a thousand threads, were twisted and braided, tying us together. I were gone, I know that he would live, he wouldn't truly be _alive _without me. He better than I was when Edward left me and I was no more than a zombie until Jacob came in to my life. He was waiting for me.

"_Keep your heart beating."_

I pushed against the darkness, letting my emotions and memories light the way. I wouldnt let this despair and pain crush me completely. I was strong enough to fight this, that I knew. I had never been strong enough to deal with things outside my control, to attack the enemies or outrun them. To avoid pain. Always human and weak, the only thing I was able to do was keep going. Endure, Survive.

No.

"_Keep your heart beating."_  
That was wrong. I was strong, Jacob had told me so many times that no average could keep up with this supernatural life I found myself at the center of. I was strong, for a human, I fought and I lived. I knew that Jacob would do everything he could, that he wouldn't give up. He never gave up on me. Neither would I.

"_Keep your heart beating."_

My determination seemed almost enough as I held the darkness off. But as time passed, it began to move in again by the tiniest inches, I needed something more to draw strength from as the image of me and Jacob began to fade.  
I couldn't even pull Jacob face into view. Not Edwards. Not Alice's or Charlie or Renee's. Not Carlisle or Esme's either...Nothing until...

Renesmee!  
Her perfect little face, smiling at me, glowed like a beacon in the darkness. My daughter, my angel, my miracle. I could see her, and I feel something. Like phantom limbs, I imagine I could fee my arms again and in them something small and very, very warm.

Renesmee. My baby. My little nudger.

I had done it. Against all odds, even when Edward had turned against me, I had been strong enough to survive Renesmee. To hold on to her until she was strong enough to live outside me.

That spot of heat in my phantom arms felt so real, I clutched it closer until it was exactly where my heart should be.

"_Keep your heart beating."_

The warmth beside my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe that I was imagining it. It was so hot it had become uncomfortable. Too hot. I was burning alive! The only thing that seemed to help me forget the pain was Renesmee's bright little face.

The burning grew and rose, and Renesmee's face still remained the start of my vision, as the heat peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I've ever felt.

I felt the pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest, and I realized that I had found my heart again.

"_Keep your heart beating."_

I had to keep it beating. I promised Jacob that I would. I had to keep it beating until the end, I had to survive this with my heart still pumping in my chest for him.

The fire blazed hotter, centering on my heart and circulating through my system, and I wanted to scream. To beg for someone to kill me now before I lived once more second in this pain endorsed hell. But I couldn't move by lips. The weight was still there.

"_Keep your heart beating"_

My own body was holding me down. It was so heavy. I was being buried in the flames that were chewing their way out of my heart. The heart I vowed to keep beating. Spreading with impossible pain through my shoulders and stomach, scalding their way up my throat, licking at my face.

Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I scream? Then I remembered, the drug Edward had put in the blood, the morphine Alice was sure to have given me. My mind became so unbearably clear, sharpening the image of Renesmee.

The morphine.

It seemed like a million lives ago that I had discussed with Edward and Carlisle. The two of them had hoped that enough painkillers would help fight the pain of the venom. Carlisle had tried with Emmett, but the venom had burned ahead of the medicine, sealing his veins. There hadn't been time for it to spread.

But I had morphine and venom together in my system before, and I knew the truth. I knew the numbness of the medicine was completely irrelevant while the venom seared through my veins. But there had been no way I was going to mention that fact.

I hadn't imagined that the drugs and morphine would have this effect. Couldn't have imagined that it would hold me down and gag me, leaving me paralyzed as I burned. There was only a fiery torture for me and nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning or end to this pain.

The only change came when suddenly my pain was doubles. The lower half of my body, deadened since before the morphine, was suddenly on fire to. Some broken connection had been healed—knitted together by the scorching fingers of the flame.

The endless burn raged on

I thought of the pro's of what would come once the pain was gone, the grace the beauty, immortality-

"_Keep your heart beating."_

No. I didn't want it anymore. I couldn't imagine staying the same while my child grew up, outliving my own baby. What if I wanted more children? I wouldn't be able to once the transformation was complete. I wouldn't be able to see Charlie, or Renee ever again. I could never go back to La Push, and spend time with Emby and Quil. How could I not realize what I would be losing? How could I have been so absolutely blind before? Renesmee was a wake up call to everything that I would be giving up.

"_Pink cheeks, two left feet, heart beat"_

Jacob. Oh my sun, my Jacob, I would lose him with this. I had always been so insecure, so worried about growing old. I never realized how superficial and vain I was.

I felt that warmth on my arm, the warmth of baby's hand, and that calming warmth spread through me, soothing the tortures burn I felt now. It was like a balm. It sucked away the terror and burning, like ice and water thrown on the fire I was left steaming, still hot, but now it was bearable within the infinite loop of fading pain.

It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but eventually time came to mean something again as I kept my heart beating despite the pain it caused.

Three things happened together, that I wasn't sure which came first; time restarted, the morphine's weight faded, and I got stronger. I could feel the control of my body come back to me in increments, and those increments were my first markers of time passing. I knew it when I was able to twitch my toes and twist my fingers.

My hearing got clearer and clearer, and I could count the bears of my heart to mark the time. I could count the shallow breaths that hissed through my teeth. I could count the low, even breaths that came from somewhere close beside me and somehow I knew that it was Jacob. I focused on his presence and his slow breathing, each breath pulling me through the pain that seemed to ease and closer to where I belonged and to the place where he was waiting.

I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer. When new noises came, I could listen. There were light footsteps, the whisper of air stirred by an opening door. The footsteps got closer.

"She wanted to see her," Esme's voice.

"I'll take her, thanks" Jacob said, and I heard a tiny giggle.

"Hey, there Nessie, were you missing me and your mommy? Sorry about that, honey" who the hell was Nessie?

"Still no change?" Esme asked.

"He body temperature has gone up instead of down. She's close to mine and Nessie's temperature" Jacob answered. "But I know she's in there, listening. I can sense it."

"It's strange how everything has come together. You, Bella, the baby. Edward...he was just a very large stepping stone to get to this part, he was a necessity to reach this moment. To finally bind your to her, through a spiritual connection." What were they talking about? I dint understand.

"You were always her _home, _Jacob. When she spoke of you and La Push, she lit up, glowed. She never liked talking about you in front Edward, knowing how upset he was. But she loves you, and your pack. You were her family when we were gone, _all _of you healed her. And we never thanked any of you for that" her bell like voice spoke softly.

"The pack, even Sam, they always knew it. Always felt it. That Bella was meant to be with me, that she was my mate even when I didn't imprint on her. It's why we protected her so strongly. But they were also confused, they didn't understand what it meant that I didn't imprint on her. It confused out spirit wolves and set them on edge." he explains to her, and my mind tries to place the missing pieces, trying to understand.

"Imprinting never made any sense to me. Still doesn't, especially with Nessie. But I do understand that because of this, I can finally be with Bella, I can be a father where Edward cant be. I can finally have a more concrete place at her side. That's all I wanted, yes I wanted her to love me, to be with me. But I was also happy to just be by her side. Now I feel like I have the chance to have it all again." I heard another giggle.

Renesmee. She was here.

"I wonder-" there was movement, and then I felt that warm little hand on my arm again and I felt a shock of electricity run through my whole body. I felt my heart pound quick and strong in my chest, the fire extinguishing and that spot where Renesmee bit me pulsed again like a second heart in my chest.

Images flashed in my mind. Being cleaned by Esme, Carlisle taking measurements and doings tests. Alice dressing her in pretty little dresses and taking pictures. Jacob feeding her formula, telling him that I would wake up soon and they could be family. It was this scene that I realized something. Renesmee thought Jacob was her father, the feeling of pure love for him like a bucket of cold water poured over my head. But after the child was gone, a warmth blossomed in my heart because I realized that Jacob loved her as well. I saw him holding Renesmee outside, animals seeming to come out of hiding to see the tiny creature. A bird flew on Jacobs shoulder and a butterfly landed on Renesmee's nose. The animals just seemed naturally drawn to them. Another image, of Jacob sitting by my a beautiful woman. It took me a minute to realize that the creature was _me._

I laid still, like a statue. The alien girl laying on the table was indisputably beautiful. Every bit as gorgeous as Alice or Esme. She was flawless, with ivory skin, her heavey hair a beautiful mahogany halo around her head and draped over her shoulders. Her limbs were smooth and toned. Was that really me. Did that mean I was a vampire, but my heart beat strong in my chest I felt my blood move through me. And then I heard a voice.

_'Wake up, Momma' _

And I did.

* * *

**Just want to tell you not to forget Bella's response after Renesmee bit her, that will eventually come back and be explained. It's important.**

**Either way, I hope everyone liked the first chapter and review kindly. The more reviews the quicker I post new chapters  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter Bella's transformation and Jacob's new close relationship with Renesmee will be explained along with where Rosalie and Edward went for the time being. **

* * *

_Rebirth_

I opened by eyes and everything was so clear and defined. I heard an intake of breath and I turned my head to the pair sitting in a comfortable chair beside me. Jacob and Renesmee.

I didn't even register my own movement, didn't even realize I had moved until I was on my knee's in front of them. One hand was on Jacob's denim clad knee and the other was shaking, reaching out for my beautiful baby. I gasped as she turned to me, her face lighting up as she let out a giggle, her arms reaching out from the blanket she was wrapped in.

"Bells?" my eyes turned from Renesmee up at Jacob, his dark eyes filled with un-fallen tears of joy.

"Jacob!" My arms were around him and I was sitting on his leg, and I was crying in to his shoulder. I was home again, I was with my family. Everything felt whole again, perfect and right. This was where I belonged.

"Um...Bells, your really strong, can you loosen up a bit." He asked, patting my back the other arm cradling Renesmee securely.

"Sorry," I jerked back, leaving one arm around his shoulder as I reached out my hand, gently touching my daughters cheeks with my fingertips.

"She's so big. How long was I out?" I asked him. Renesmee looked closer to two months rather than just a few days.

"Only two days. Carlisle says her growth is just as rapid as when she was still in you, but it seems to be slowing at the same time everyday" he answered and when I turned back to look at his face, the adoration I saw in his eyes stunned me.

"We've missed you so much, thank you for keeping your heart beating. I don't know how you did it, but your alive, with a beating heart and blood in your veins." his tears fell, and he was crying, his arm coming around my waste and tucking me against him.

"God, I love you so much. There's so much to talk about, but right now, can we just have this moment before you decide to kick my ass with your new found strength?" I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but I wouldn't deny him.

"She's so perfect" I told him, looking at my daughter.

"You can hold her. Your not a vampire, and as long as your gentle it should be ok, Plus she's pretty sturdy. Her skin is just as impenetrable as a vampires. At least you don't have to worry about her getting a tattoo or some weird piercing." he jokes, shifting his arms so that she's closer to me. Nervously, I position myself in Jacob's lap to take her.

She fits in my arms so perfectly, like she was made to be held in them the same perfect way I seemed to fit Jacobs body when ever he held me in his arms. She was even more beautiful than when she was first born. She was so expressive, always giggling and smiling, showing off tiny, milk white teeth. She reached out her hand and touched my face, and a vision of me waking up came in to my head, showing my swift moment in front of them before it came to the image of me and Jacob smiling down at her when she was first born.

"What was that?" I asked, my voice breathy as I kept my eyes on the angel in my arms.

"She's gifted, like the pixie, like Jasper...like Edward" Renesmee made and upset face when she heard her fathers name.

"She doesn't like him, apparently she couldn't stand the sound of his voice, it's why she always kicked when he was around. Something about him upset her." I know I should feel upset about this, me devastated that my own child cant stand her father. But I'm not. It feels right.

"While I was out, I could hear. You were talking about imprinting and someone named Nessie" I saw Jacob visibly pale and go rigid.

"Um, Nessie is the nickname I gave Renesmee. It was just such a mouthful-"I gave a growl and he shut up. I took a deep breath through my nose.

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Montser?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

"Ah, Bell, we're so happy your awake," I looked up to see Carlisle enter the room, going to Esme's side. Behind him skipped in Alice, Jasper and Emmett, and I was immediately on the other side of the room, my body moving into a defensive stance as I held my daughter safely in my arms. I growled at Jasper, baring my teeth.

"Where is Rosalie?" I asked, through my teeth, the mere thought of her putting me on edge as I looked around the room to try and find the vampire who had tried to steel my baby. If I found out she had been anywhere near my child why I was healing, I would kill her.

"She went on a hunting trip, we asked her to stay away until you were comfortable-"

"She tried to steal my baby, I will never be comfortable around her again. I don't want her near me or Renesmee, and the same goes for Edward. After what he did I can assure all of you that our marriage is over!" I told them. There was no way me and Edward could ever work out what he had done.

"I sent Edward to Brazil. To do more research on human vampire hybrids. If he doesn't want to be part of his own daughters life, he could at least do this much for her. I suspected that you wouldn't want to be around him when you woke up." Carlisle answers with a shocking coldness that didn't seem to fit his character. "What both of them did was inexcusable, and I apologize for both of their actions"

"What about Jasper, or you Alice. Jasper calmed Rosalie so she couldn't stop Edward. Where were you? I know that Carlisle and Esme were out hunting, but where were you?" I wanted to know.

"I was having a vision. I was completely out of it, and wasn't even realizing what was happening until it was over. Jasper's instinct is to naturally calm someone when they are upset. He didn't mean to hurt you or take sides" Alice explains to me, steeping around Jasper who grabs on to her arm to hold her back from coming any closer. A wise move.

"What am I? I'm not a vampire, but I don't feel entirely human anymore either" I ask Carlisle, starting to relax. Jacob has now stood from his chair to make his way to stand by my side, half of his body, shielding Renesmee from the family and once more I look at him with confusion about his protectiveness of my daughter.

"Renesmee bit you after you were born. When I examined her, she appeared to have venom in her saliva, but it's not like a normal vampires venom. If anything it has a reverse effect. It countered the venom Alice gave you, stopping you from transforming completely." Carlisle tries to explain, wonder in his voice."Renesmee's venom, could be the cure to vampirism. We don't know for sure until we can do proper testing on her venom and have a volunteer test subject to attempt introducing her venom into another vampire's system,"

My daughter could be the cure to being a vampire?

"Your daughter saved your life and humanity. If anything your like a hybrid...like your daughter." I blinked before looking down at my still smiling and giggling daughter.

"Like Renesmee?" I mumble. "Do you hear that, mommy is just like you." I tell her and she wraps her hand around my fingers, once again showing me everything that I had missed.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her soft curls before pulling back. She smelled wonderful as well. Renesmee was real, and I knew her as if she wasn't just born two days ago. And I realized it was because she was literally a part of me, half of my soul had gone in to her. She was perfect and lovely, and a half of me. I war right, I knew I was. She was worth the fight. When I looked up, wanting to share in my moment with Jacob, to tell him that he was wrong and now he had proof that my baby wasn't some monster. But the look in his eyes as he stared at Renesmee had me backing away from him.

"_No!_" I gasped. I recognized the way he stared at Renesmee. It was the same way that Sam looked at Emily, or any of the other imprinted matches.

"Bells, please, listen-"

"Esme, please come take Renesmee" Esme was at my side in less than a second and I handed my daughter to her, returning to Carlisle's side.

"Please, Jake, tell me that you didn't," I snarled at him and he backed away toward the floor to ceiling glass windows, palms up, trying to reason with me.

"Bells, it's not what you think. I cant control it, but it's not what you imagine," He tried to explain but I gave him a shove in the chest and he flew out the window that he had thrown Edward out of. I followed him, jumping out and landing on my feet with a new grace that I couldn't appreciate because I was too pissed off.

"How _could _you? _MY BABY!" _he backed up, getting back to his feet and back away. Seth and Leah came to flank him but he quickly dismissed them.

"LISTEN TO ME, BELLS!" I stopped, my lips tight, my fist clenched at my side as I breathed through my noes.

"I love you, I will always only ever love you that way. Don't you remember how much you wanted to be around me a few days ago? That was her _bringing us together. _And I know you still feel it." he said, his hands still raised as he took slow steps toward me. "This imprint, is not what you think. She's a part of you, Bella. She needs a father, I can be that for her. This is going to give us a second chance. I'll never think of her _that _way I promise. The only thing that has changed is my feelings toward, Nessie, she's already like a daughter to me and you've seen that she likes me to."

"Please, I love you, I love Nessie. This is our second chance for _us. _This is the way it had to be for us to be together, something had to tie me to you, Nessie's it. She is the concrete that now holds the two of together, the one thing we have in common." My body relaxed as his warm hand touched my shoulder, and I realized we were the same temperature. "Everything makes so much more sense now. Nessie was meant to be born, to bring us together at last. Tell me you don't feel the same about me now, tell me you don't love me the way I've always wanted you to love me. This way I'm not only going to be what Nessie needs, but what you need and want as well" He cups my cheek, and I lean in to the touch, my hand coming to hold his.

"Sam! what about Sam?" I ask him, looking around and only seeing Seth and Leah.

"Pack law states that no wolf can harm an imprint. My imprinting on Nessie ended a war and created a permanent peace between the Cullen's and the Packs." he tells me, his eyes filled with the same strong love he's always had for me.

"I love you, Bells" he says, leaning down so his nose brushes mine.

"Promise me you wont go after my daughter when she grows up, that your feelings for her will never me more than fatherly?" my grip on his hand tights and I hear a crack and watch him wince.

"I promise. I'm ever only going to look at you like that, think of you like that, dream of you like _that._" he vows before kissing me, and I don't fight it. It feels right.

Suddenly I'm hit with another worrying topic of thought. Charlie

"Jake, what are we going to do about Charlie? Now that I'm not exactly a blood thirsty newborn I should be able to see him. But how do I explain Renesmee. Oh, what are we going to do" I groan, wrapping my arms around Jacob with a much more gentle touch then the first time.

"We'll figure something out." he says, trying to reassure me and I'm glad I'm not a vampire. I wouldn't have been able to keep Charlie in my life if I had made the change. Which reminded me of something else.

"Do I smell bad to you now? Because you just smell like pine needles and car oil" I ask him. He laughs.

"No, Bells, you still smell the same as before." he told me, and to emphasize he moved from my lips to bury his face in my hair and take a whiff. He moaned and I laughed.

"Let's go back inside, I want to spend more time with my daughter" smiling, Jacob takes my hand and leads me back into the house through the back door.

Everyone is in the living room, surrounding Esme who sits on the couch holding Renesmee. Carlisle is standing front of them holding a measuring tape and scale.

"Must be six?" Jacob frowns next to me.

"So?" I asked him. I noticed that Jacob lookes extremely troubled.

"It's time to measure, Nessie" Carlisle explains and I glare up at Jacob.

"I'm never going to forgive you for giving her that nickname" I tell him in a low voice before moving closer to everyone. Jasper eyes me like I'm an alien, and Emmett just looks impressed.

"Do you do this everyday?" I ask Carlisle.

"Four times a day" he corrected absently, and Jacob is suddenly behind me, his arms wrapped around my waste tightly as if holding on to me is the only thing keeping his standing as Carlisle motioned the others towards he couch.

"Four times? Everyday? Why?" I ask, seeming to constantly be confused when it came to my own daughter.

"She's still growing quickly," Jacob murmured. "a little to quickly"

I looked at Renesmee, who appeared absolutely healthy and perfect. The color in her cheeks were like that of rose petals. There couldn't be anything wrong with such a radiant child. Surely there could be nothing dangerous in her life.

Renesmee stretched out helpfully in Esme's arms while Carlisle ran the tape measure down the length of her and then used it to circle her head. He took no notes; perfect recall. I was amazed that my baby had matured from a single cell to a normal sized baby in the course of a few weeks. She looked well on her way to being a toddler just days after birth. If this rate of growth held...

I felt my eyes water, my mind having no trouble with the math.

"What to do we do?" I whispered, horrified and I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes.

"It's slowing" Jacob muttered, his arms tight around me.

"We'll need several more days of measurements to track the trend, Jacob. I cant make any promises." Carlisle sighs.

"Yesterday she grew two inches. Today it's less" he says, his voice strained.

"By a thirty-second of an inch, if my measurements are perfect," Carlisle says quietly.

"_Be perfect, _Carlisle" I tell him, my voice close to threatening as I wipe my tears away before Renesmee could see them.

"I'll do my best, Bella" Carlisle assured me.

"Guess that's all I can ask." I sigh.

Renesmee squirmed in Esme's hold, reaching her hand toward Esme. Esme leaned forward do that Renesmee could touch her face and Esme smiled at what she was being shown.

"What does she want?" I asked.

"You of course" she turns and answered, standing from the couch to bring Renesmee to me. Renesmee reached for me as I reached for her, a blinding smile lighting her innocent face. Once more, with Jacob wrapped around me, and Renesmee in my arms everything felt whole and in place. Immediately Renesmee lifted her hand and pressed it to my cheek and once more I was seeing through her eyes, me and Jacob hovering devotedly over her with blinding smiles of our own. Renesmee was happy. She liked to see us together. Her thoughts lingered on Jacob, and how wonderful he was. How he comforted her when she woke from a nap from a nightmare where I never woke up. He was a wonderful father to her, and it was easy to sense how much Renesmee cared about him.

I pulled away from her hand to look at Jacob over my shoulder.  
"She really does like you, I feel like I should be very uncomfortable and upset that she thinks your her father. But for some reason I'm not." I tell him my thoughts from earlier.

"I guess you can say it's because I'm the father of her soul rather than blood." Jacob says, kissing my noes before his eyes turn back to Renesmee who is now impatiently slapping my face, and I look at her sharply holding her hand and stopping her from hitting me again.  
"No, there are other ways to get attention. You have to be nice, _I_ am not going to spoil you" I tell her. Before smiling and bringing her hand my face again.

_'Sorry' _there's that little voice again and I know it's her.

"Good. Eventually your going to have to learn to talk and not always rely on your gift if you eventually want to mingle with humans and go to school" I tell her. She's part human and I want her to act like it.

I see another memory: Alice pulling a soft little brush through each of Renesmee's curls and how nice it felt. Carlisle and his tape measures, knowing she had to stretch and be still. It bored and annoyed her. Another memory, of the smell of breast milk that I had pumped while I was still pregnant and the sweet taste to it. Sadly because of her teeth I doubted I would be able to breast feed her. I would regret not having that experience. Breast feeding is said to be one of the most important bonding times for a mother and child.

Everyone seemed to settle into chairs while me and Jacob kept to standing but I felt his slump behind me and could _feel _that he was tired.

"Lets sit down with Seth, Jake" I told him, moving toward an empty couch. I sat down first and Jacob fallowed, positioning himself so that his legs were over Seth's lap and his head in mine. I mover Renesmee to my other arm, so Jake could see her and I could have a free hand to run my fingers through Jacobs hair.

Soon Jacob had fallen asleep. Following behind him was Renesmee, her visions blurring as her eyes lids fluttered closed and her hand fell from my face. She yawned, her pink lips stretching in a perfect O before burrowing herself in my breast and falling asleep. Careful not to wake her I picked up her hand. At first there was nothing, and then after a few minutes there was a flicker of color like a handful of butterflies were scattering from her thoughts. It was magical.

I was mesmerized as I watched her dreams. There was no sense to it. Just colors and shapes, and sometimes faces. I was pleased my how often my face showed up, neck and neck with Jacobs. And I finally understood why Edward had loved to watch me sleep every night, just to hear me talk in my sleep. I could hold Renesmee in my arms and watch her sleep forever.

* * *

**Did any of you expect that. Let me know what you think in your reviews. I cant wait to hear from you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I want to thank everyone who had reviewed so far, it because of you I'm updating this chapter so soon.**  
**Some mother daughter bonding time in this chapter.  
**

* * *

_Mothers Milk_

I fell asleep with Renesmee securely in my arms and woke early the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon along with the citrous aroma of oranges. When I opened my eyes, Renesmee was still in my arms sleeping and Jacob was gone from my lap, the living room empty.  
Blinking, I let out loud yawn, my eyes watering before I stood and arched my back in a stretch as my arms were currently occupied. I heard my back crack, and as I was straitening my body Seth came into the room, grinning and looking as boyishly handsome as ever.

"I can take her, Bella. Jake's really protective so he never lets me hold her. Pretty please, I'll be really careful and it's just while you eat breakfast. She doesn't have a room or bed, so she always sleeps in Jacob or one of the Cullen's arms" he pleaded with me and seeing as he had never been any harm before I hesitantly transferred my daughter from my arms to his.

"Yay, I'm finally getting to hold her!" he beams, his voice an excited whisper as not to wake Renesmee as he sits back down on the couch with her. As I look at them, I strangely feel like I'm staring at my own son, holding his baby sister. The thought fills me with warmth that possibly, one day, years from now Renesmee might hold her own baby brother or baby sister.

Shaking such thoughts away I moved into the kitchen where Esme was making breakfast, humming quietly to herself as she danced around the kitchen. I tried to imagine me moving around _my _kitchen one day, cooking lunch and dinner for Renesmee and Jacob. Another thing I would have missed. I liked eating, I like cooking and I loved sleeping despite my few nightmares. I realized more and more the things I would have missed and thank god that Renesmee had stopped be from making the complete transformation.

"Good morning, Bella. I'll make you a plate. You must be starving" and I was. My stomach gave a embarrassingly loud grumble that I could feel in my gut. I felt the heat in my cheeks as I blushed.

"I would have missed that, your so beautiful when you blush." Esme smiled at me as she slid a warm plate of eggs, bacon, toast and glass of orange juice in front of me.

"Don t be mistaken, I think you would have made a wonderful vampire with all your preparation. Now you just have all the perks of being an immortal with none of the weakness and downsides." Her cold hand patted my warm one. "Now, just imagine the possibilities, Renesmee's venom can give us all"

"Your still part of my family, Bella, you are still my daughter with or without Edward by your side." she added, leaning over the counter and kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, Esme, that means so much to me" I tell her, and as I take up a piece of bacon in my fingers I remember Jacob.

"Esme, do you know where Jacob is?" I ask her, trying to listen to the sounds of the house, searching for him.

"He went out for a little while, wanted to prepare something very special for you" she smiles knowingly and I frown. You would think that after all the time everyone has spent with me and repeating it over and over they would get it in their heads that I don't like surprises.

Instead of probing for answers I knew I wouldn't get, I just roll my eyes and dig in to my breakfast. I'm just finishing off my orange juice when I hear a tiny little noise from the living room. I don't even register my own movement until I'm on the couch next to Seth, fussing over my waking daughter.

"Wow, Bella, your as fast as a vampire too!" Seth, says, impressed and amazed as he hands Renesmee to me, and it fills me with satisfaction and joy to know that I am the very first she see's when she opens her eyes.

"Good morning, angel face" I tell her, smiling at her and kissing her curls and she gives me a tired smile, flashing a set of dimples at me as she reaches up and touched my cheek. Jacobs face pops up with a question.

"He'll be back soon, I'm sure." I reassure, cuddling her close to my warmth and taking in her scent.

"You must be hungry after sleeping so soundly through the night." I tell her, standing from the couch and moving back in to the kitchen with the hope of quickly finding Renesmee's own breakfast. I found Esme already heating a pot of water, the plastic bottle in the center.

"She's usually hungry right after she wakes up. I thought I would start warming a bottle for her when I heard her wake" Esme, as prepared and considerate as always. I thanked her and sat at one of the stools of the island, holding my daughter unable to stop looking at her beautiful face.

"Her bottle is ready, Bella" I looked up at Esme, holding the warm bottle in her hand, held out for me to finally have my turn at feeding my daughter. I hadn't even realized the minutes going by.

"Thank you, Esme" I told her, taking the bottle and bringing it to Renesmee who wiggled impatiently. I laughed at how greedily she sucked on the nipple of the bottle.

"I don't even think I have any more milk in me," I say absently.

"Are your breast still swollen?" Esme asks me and I blush and look down at my chest, frowning. They were larger, aching. I hadn't noticed before.

"Renesmee is intelligent, tell her to mind her teeth and try breast feeding her." nodding I looked at Renesmee and take her bottle back. She whimpered and pressed her hand to my phase to show me that she wanted her bottle back.

"I'm going to try something ok, but you have to be careful and not bite momma ok?" she showed me that she understood. Raising up my shirt and pulling down my bra I guided Renesmee to the nipple of my right breast.

Esme had already seen me naked, as had most of the women of the house from when they helped me bathe and change while I was still pregnant so I wasn't as embarrassed as I probably would be otherwise. Renesmee latched on right away, minding her teeth as he began to suck. At first nothing, but after three minutes Renesmee was finally able to pump something out of me.

The mere act, and it's intimacy had tears springing to my eyes. This was something for awhile that only I could provide my daughter, nurturing her. It was such a beautiful moment for the two of us that Esme realized her mere presence was an intrusion on the moment and left the room in silence to bring Seth his own breakfast in the living room.

As I held my daughter to my breast, suckling gently but greedily, I brushed through her curls with my fingers still trying to wrap my head around how something so wonderful came out of _me_. I had only thought about having children once, when I had seen the vision of what my future could be with Jacob when I had kissed him before the battle with the newborns. Two little black haired children, yet here in my arms was one with bronze hair like her father and my eyes. But she was just as precious as those children, even more so because she was real. Maybe one day, I could have those black haired children with Jacob because despite how much I loved Edward and all we had gone through, I couldn't forgive him for trying to kill our daughter. I would never take him back. I had a second chance with Jacob, and I wasn't going to waste it, not after everything I had put him through.

"Jacob will me a good daddy to you, he'll love you just as much as me and he'll always protect us. We're both really, really, really lucky to have him." I tell Renesmee, musing out loud.

"And surprising as it is, your the one who brought us together at last. You were born for _us, _and so many other reasons. Your one special baby, alright" I laughed, and Renesmee peeked up from my breast, furrowing her little brows in confusion.

"You know, Jacob, your new daddy, he's very strong, and very brave. He and his entire pack fought a bunch of vampires to protect me. And when Leah was caught my a vampire, he saved her. Then there was this one time he was teaching me how to ride a motorcycle-" I told her all about how wonderful Jacob was, how lucky we were to have him and that I was sure he was going to make us very happy.

"And now, he'll do anything for you, go to any lengths to see you safe and happy. For that I'm so grateful and so blessed. In a way I'm relived he imprinted on you. You'll be the happiest child in the world with him by your side" and I just kept rambling, a joy warming me from the inside imagining the happy family we would have. Of course we wouldn't be perfect, no family is, but we would be happy because I was always happy when I was with Jacob and now wouldn't be any different.

"Ok, lets try switching sides now, your sucking me dry" I laugh, repositioning her to my left breast that had started to leak after Renesmee started sucking on the other one.

"There you go, I'm still so happy that I can lactate after my change" I said more to myself this time than to her. But I had the feeling she was also grateful.

"WOH!" I looked up to see Jacob, red face and just standing there staring at Renesmee latched to my breast and I couldn't fight the urge to tease him.  
"Got milk?" I asked him and he tore his gaze from by breast to my face.

"No, but apparently you do" there was exactly a 3.5 second moment of silence before we both started laughing.

"You look really beautiful this morning...Your glowing" he suddenly says, his eyes warm and his smile soft.

"Your going to make a great mom from here on out, you were a great mom before she was born and your going to be an even better one to her now" he continues, taking me by surprise but his words of confidence make me feel a lot better and burns away any doubts that I might have had before.

"Thank you, Jake." I tell him. Amazed by how comfortable I was breast feeding in front of him.

"So where were you? Renesmee was disappointed when you weren't there when she woke up"

"Ah, did Nessie miss her daddy?" realizing what he refereed himself as he paled, his whole body stiffening as he looked at me unsure.

"It's ok. She's your imprint, she was born to be your daughter, even if not my blood. I've been telling her your her daddy anyway" I tell him with a shrug, being careful not to pull my nipple from Renesmee's mouth.

"This must be uncomfortable for you, I'm sure" he said sheepishly, taking a seat on the stool next to me.

"A little, but I trust you when you said you would only ever be a father to her and that your feelings for me haven't changed...I'm really glad you never gave up on me" I tell him, sighing when he touches my cheek.

"I would never give up on you, and I'm really glad you kept your heart beating for so long." he tells me before leaning forward to kiss my lips gently before pulling away.

"I promised you didn't I, that I would? What about you?" I asked him.

"What about me?"

"I'm pretty much a vampire without the blood drinking, does it bother you that I'm not completely human anymore?" I say, feeling suddenly self conscious of the new and improved version of myself. I still couldn't believe that I was the one person in the whole world who had created an immunity to vampire venom.

"Your still you. Your heart is still beating, your just stronger and faster now-"

"And more beautiful" I finish.

"You have always been the most beautiful woman in the world in my eyes...But yes, you are even _more_ beautiful. But it's a more natural beauty than theirs. You still look like you, still smell like you, still sound like you. Not as much as you think has really changed" he tells me, nudging my chin up so I looked him in the eyes.

"Most importantly, your eyes are the same. I don't think I could have taken it to see you with red eyes" he admits.

"Red eyes are really creepy, huh?" he grins and nods, as if he's trying not to laugh.

"So where were you?" I ask again. He give a bright and proud smile.

"Home. Well our home now. I was fixing up our new house to move in to. Though I thought that you might like to decorate Nessie's room. I think they call it nesting or something, though she's already born. But I have a crib ready for her to sleep in." I just gaped at him for a minute.

"New house? How could you afford to buy a house?!" I knew there was no way possible that he could afford his own home when he only helped fix cars and bikes on the side for barely change and had no job because of his priority as a wolf to protect the tribe. The council helped by giving the wolves who were on there own, like Sam an allowance to help support himself and Emily while the others all had parents.

"I didn't buy it...It belonged to my grandfather. Billy gave it to me awhile back." he explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I had to do some remodeling and furnishing though since it was so old, but I had some money saved up so that helped. You should see it now, it's a work of art" he told me, beaming with excitement.

I didn't know what to say at first, so I just blinked and stared at him.

"I don't want to be away from you and Nessie, I also don't feel comfortable with you living with the Cullen's anymore though their welcomed to visit Nessie when they want as long as they call ahead of time to let us know." I continued to stare.

"Please say you'll move in. The house is in La Push. At least come with me to see it before you reject my offer, I swear you'll love it. After all I designed it with you in mind." he begged, giving me the puppy dog look and clasping his hands together in begging.

"Fine, I can at least take a look at it. But I'm not making any promises to move in." I sighed, giving up before I even tried to fight.

"Great, we can go after Nessie is done-" he was staring again.

"When she's done and after I change her diaper and clothes we'll go. Do you have a car seat?" I ask him. There was no way I was leaving my baby behind. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Yep. Found my old one that we could use" He smiled, looking very proud that he had thought so far ahead.

Half an hour later I was finishing changing Renesmee's diaper, which despite everything else about her did not smell like roses and was just as messy as any normal baby, and was changing her clothes for the day. I was pulling a blue dress over her head when I heard Jacob enter the room.

"We're almost done, just have to button up her dress and get her socks and shoes on" I tell him, quickly doing the buttons on the back, using my new speed to get it done fast and Renesmee laughs her beautiful laugh when I do. Lastly it was her shoes and socks but she just didn't seem to be having it. Finally I just gave up and threw them in her baby bag which Jacob was quick to grab and carry out for me while I carried Renesmee.

"Bella, we wont take any offense if you decide to move out. If anything I think it would be very good for you to do so, though we will miss you, but you have the chance to start again and you cant do that living with us" Carlisle tells me as he and Esme walk me to the door, Alice sad behind them with Jasper by her side. Emmett had gone out to be with Rosalie for a little while.

"I understand, Carlisle. But like I told Jacob I'm making no promises. Today I'm only going to look" I told them, letting them hold and kiss Renesmee before giving her back so that we could go.

"Would you really let them visit us, if I moved in with you?" I asked him in the car.

"There Nessie's family, and any family of an imprint is always allowed on the Rez. But Blondie and Edward would be killed on sight. She tried to steal her and he tried to kill her, that cant be forgiven. Especially now" he tells me, and I nod, understanding.

"Though I'm telling you, Bells, one look at this house and your going to fall in love. There is no way your going to say no to moving in once you see it" he tells me. I roll my eyes.

"Sure sure"

* * *

**Don't forget to review, your kind words have been the fuel of my creative fire.**

**It's very important to me, that if you favorite my story or follow it that you also review. It's an amazing feeling when I am given words of praise of my writing and story lines because it gives me the confidence to work harder on both my fan-fiction and novel. So I ask that if you like my story, or have some productive criticism that you speak up and tell me what you think.  
**

**Thank you.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**To better visualize the house and master bedroom, than check my profile for the links to them.  
**

**Also, thank you to:  
**

**Liz  
**

**gamergal16  
**

**Tina  
**

**Ceruleankitten(twice)  
**

**Morgan  
**

**Lori  
**

**DottyAnne  
**

**Elena  
**

**and  
**

**Anonymous  
**

**For your amazingly kind reviews.  
**

* * *

_Home_

"Welcome home, Bells" Jacob says to me as he pulls up in front of a beautiful, and taunte cabin.

The first thing I had noticed driving up in the car had been the rushing stream right beside the house. It was very secluded, a mile and a half off from the paved road, and bordered on 2 sides of 8,000 acre private land that belonged to Jacob and his father. The porch just beckoned for you to put your feet up and relax while enjoying the tranquil nature all around.

While I looked at the house, Jacob took out both Renesmee and the bag.

"What are you just standing there for, come on and see the inside" I didn't even realize that Jacob had walked the stone path to the house and moved up the porch and to the door with Renesmee, too busy looking at the surrounding, but I was quickly running to their side once I noticed. Before opening the door, Jacob smiled my smile at me, and then pushed open the door.

Stepping into the charming cabin I was greeted by an elegantly rustic designed interior that had been beautifully decorated with plenty of warmth and comfort. The house had wide plank wood flooring and tall cathedral beamed ceilings in the main living area with an authentic stone stacked fireplace as the centerpiece. There was an open kitchen area right near the living room, with green panted cabinets and shelves and a gaudy yellow island counter. The small round table was of the same painted wood with seating for four. There was a set of double doors that opened out back to the stream.

Opening a door to the first room I came across, I found what looked at first to be a guest room with pale blue walls and wood flooring. White lace curtains hung from the three windows of the room, gentle light streaming in. The only furniture in the room was a crib, hand carved. On the headboard was carving of two wolves howling on either side of a swan with it's wings extended in flight.

"Did you make this" I turned and asked.

"Yea. I took a little time during your long 'nap' to come back and work on it. I thought this could be Nessie's room. The master bedroom is on the other side of the house, not really that far if you consider the size of the house. I'll show it to you next" he told me and I felt my eyes well up with tears as I looked at the crib again.

"The house is beautiful, Jake, and this crib just takes my breath away!" I told him.

"Does that means you'll at least considering moving in. Look, Nessie loves the place" looking at my daughter I saw the amazement in her eyes as she tried to take everything in at once of the mostly bare room and the scenery outside the windows

"I don't know, Jake. Don't you think it's way to soon to move in together. I haven't even properly divorced Edward yet, and I just had his baby. People will think I'm a-"

"No they wont. Yours just over thinking everything like always, Bella. This is what is right. It hurts being away from Nessie and you for too long, and I need to know that your safe. I wont take the chance of blondie or Edward coming back" his voice close to a plea.

"Please, tell me this doesn't feel like it's where you belong. Tell me it doesn't feel like home?" he begged me, and I could see that Renesmee held the same pleading look in her eyes as well, and I knew that if she touched me she would show me that this is where she wanted to stay.

I tried to imagine Renesmee growing up here, playing in her room, or outside. The pack coming over for dinners, and Charlie and Billy on the front porch with beers in their hands and talking. I imagined Thanksgiving and Christmas. It all fits so perfectly in my mind, the image more of dream than a possible reality that could be.

"It does feel like home." I told him.

"Let me show you the other room." He told me dropping the baby bag and leading me down the hall to the master bedroom.

The moment I stepped in to the room, I take in the sound of a waterfall 30 feet from the house. Oh, what a magical sound. I could imagine falling asleep to it's song every night.

The bedroom was painted a warm beige and had an impressive walk in closest. The furniture was carved with elegant and romantic curves, and all the furniture was of the same matching. Each piece could belong in a store. The bedding was of a modern, green, white and brown striped design with matching pillows. On the walls above the bed, were framed photo's. There was photo of Chalie, me, Jacob and Billy in front of my precious red truck when I first moved to Forks. There were photo's of me and Jacob in his garage or on the beach that must have been taken my Quil or Embry when I wasn't looking. There were even pictures of when we were children from when I used to visit in the summer. The most recent looking pictures were ones of Renesmee and Jacob, of Esme and Carlisle with her and even Alice and Emmett with her. Than there was one of me, Jacob and Renesmee on the couch asleep at the Cullen's.

"Sue helped me design the room. Do you like it?" Speechless, I just nodded. Sitting on the bed, I just looked at everything for a few moments, with my new advanced eyes, taking in every little detail of the room.

"I love it, Jake...I just still don't know...The way this will look, and what people will think-" he gives me an aggravated groan and I see even Renesmee give a huff of air in a sigh.

"Bella, people in Forks don't really care about what goes on in La Push. Almost everyone you know thinks your still away. And if makes you feel better I'll sleep on the couch. Stop over thinking so much" He tells me and turns to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" I ask, my eyes going to my daughter. After Rosalie, it wasn't a surprise I was paranoid and protective, though I trusted Jacob I couldn't help my instinct.

"I'm just going to leave you in here to think for awhile, I'm taking Nessie in the living room to play and watch some TV with me" he tells me and continues to saunter out of the room.

Alone, I stay sitting and bounce a little on the mattress, taking it firm strength and how comfortable it is beneath me. I try imagining this same room, just with a few minor changes. Pictures on the dresser and walls, an alarm clock. I imagined having a drink in the kitchen with Emily, and the other imprints, while the boys were either outside fooling around on in the living room watching a game on the television and Clair and Renesmee playing in her room. I think the two would make great friends.

I could see me having a life here, raising a family here.

Most of all I thought about Thanksgiving next month and having it here; setting up tables out back near the stream with lanterns and the chatter of conversation. It was something I had never even thought about before. Holidays with the Cullen's were the farthest thing from my mind, as if they didn't celebrate any holidays other than birthday and Christmas where present and spending money was involoved. But it's hard to imagine a holiday without the delicious food. But they didn't eat. And she always loved Thanksgiving no matter how small the family was.

I think it was that image, of everyone gathered around a table to eat, laughing and smiling, in this house that did me in.

Leaving the room I found Jacob and Renesmee watching Little Einstein's and I thought again about Renesmee growing up in this house. I tried not to think about how much time that actually meant she had growing up so quickly, when all I wanted was for her to grow slowly, normally, and be my baby forever. I would have to think about a design or them for her room if we were going to live here.

"Did you decide or do you think you need more time?" Jake asked, looking around the couch as I came down.

"I'll move in" I gave him a small smile. He jumped from the couch, with Renesmee in his arms and ran to meet me at the bottom of the stairs near the front door.

"That's great, you can move in right away if you want!" he was so excited I couldn't help but smile with him. Renesmee looked just as happy.

"First I want to decorate and get Renesmee's room ready before I move my things in. That needs to come first so she can be comfortable" I told him as I tried to think of the best way to go about this. There was a risk that I would see people when I went our shopping, though I didn't know any friends of mine that would be in a baby store. Ugh, this sucks. I wasn't a vampire, I shouldn't have to hide or feel ashamed that my marriage with Edward didn't work out. I was worried the most though about Renesmee and the story I needed to think up to explain her. I had an idea but I needed to see Charlie first to get our story strait.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob asked me, and Renesmee reached for me. I took her and immediately her hands came up to touch my face, asking me the same question as Jacob.

"It's Charlie. He's been so worried about me, and I want him to be a part of Renesmee's life but if he knows about vampires then the Volturi will come after him and he will either be killed or become a vampire" I tell him, but I don't know how to explain Renesmee without exposing the Cullen's.

"Maybe he doesnt have to know everything, I could tell him about the wolves, tell him that he can know only so much without risking his own life. He'll just be happy about seeing you, knowing your ok and being in your life again. Both of you will be happy." he tells me, pulling me to him so Renesmee is between us

"You cant just tell him, he would never believe you. Not to mention, isn't against some time of tribe/pack rule that you cant tell him?" I ask.

"I cant tell him, but I can show him." I widened my eyes, horrified.

"Are you kidding me, do you want to give him a heart attack like Harry Clearwater?" I shouted at him, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"Charlie is a lot stronger than you give him credit for. I'm alpha, the future chief of the tribe after my father, I make the rules now and as Nessie's grandfather he deserves to know something of the truth. It's the only way far him to be apart of Nessie's life" I moved around him to sit down on the couch, to think. I knew he was right, I just wish I wasn't always putting Charlie at risk.

"There really is no other way is there? And you'll make sure he doesn't know about vampires?" I ask him, just wishing for everything to be over and we can get on with our lives peacefully.

"No, there really isn't. And I'll make sure not to tell him about vampires. I'll find away to explain everything without telling him to much at the same time."

"When?"

"Soon. First you should decorate Nessie's room and move in. It'll be easier that way when I take him to see you afterward which he will no doubt insist on" I looked forward to when I could see him again.  
"Alright." I agreed.

"Do you think you can make a small bed since she grows so fast, just in case, and a dresser for the room to match the crib. I'll handle the rest of the decorating." I told him, leaning over to where he sat next to me and kissed him on the cheek. I really felt like a married couple with him in this house.

"Do you have a theme or anything?" he asks, leaning back on the couch, satisfied and happy.

"I don't want to go overboard, keep it subtle but sweet with room for change when she gets older. I'm sure Esme can help, she an amazing interior designer" I tell him and he gives a manly grunt as he picks up the remote and changes the channel as Renesmee is too busy showing me the house all over again and letting me know her approval.

"Well I am so glad you like it here, because this is our new home" I tell her and I don't have to look to know that Jacob is smiling.

Putting his arm around my shoulders Jacob pulls me and Renesmee close, and I lay my head on his shoulder, smiling down at my daughter content. I could never have pictured things turning out like this, but I wasn't sad or disappointed. This was how things were meant to be, that everything was supposed to lead to the birth of my daughter and bringing me at last together with Jacob.

I was home. Truly home.

"I promise you, that I am going to make up everyday for the rest of my life all the suffering I put you through. It's going to be my life's greatest goal to make you the happiest man in the world. We're going to be a family, and whatever comes our way we will get through it together...I love you, Jacob" I turn my head up to look at him, meaning every word.

"I am the happiest man in the world already, I have you, and I have Nessie, and we have this house that we are going to make a home. I love you, and all the suffering it was so worth it to reach this moment. We were meant for each other, Bella, and the rough road that we had to go down to get here had only made us and our love stronger." he told me, his forehead resting against mind and kissed my noes, making me giggle.

"Tomorrow I'll go shopping with Esme for things Renesmee will need and start thinking of idea's for her bedroom. Today I want to enjoy our new house. Starting with making lunch. Is there any food in the fridge?" I asked him.

"Fully stocked. After all a big boy like me needs a full fridge 24/7" I roll my eyes and hand him Renesmee and make my way to the kitchen hoping to start familiarizing myself with everything as I made us lunch.

Opening the fridge I looked for what I needed to make sandwiches. Pulling open a drawer I found sliced turkey and then the lettuce, tomato and all the other condiments I knew that Jacob liked on his sandwich. I made five sandwiches for Jacob and two for me, feeling rather famished again. I blamed the post pregnancy and only being able to drink blood for awhile. My system was starved for normal food. Once I was done with the sandwiches I took out a bottle of water for me and a soda for Jacob and put it all out on the table.

"Alright, lunch is done." Jacob looked up from talking to Renesmee and gave me _my_ usual smile before standing and making his way to the kitchen table to eat our lunch together.

"Thanks, Bells" he kissed my cheek before sitting down, balancing Renesmee in one arm while he left his other free to eat and drink. Sitting at the table together it truly felt like me were a peaceful little family, a bubble around us that kept the supernatural world out and gave us a little peace of normalcy and human simplicity. It had been a long time since I felt this way.

"I have to make a list of what Renesmee will need. One: a high chair for the table" I smiled, looking at my daughter, staring at our sandwiches with interest and wonder, watching as we brought them to our mouths and took a bite.

"Do you think I can give her a little bit? She does have teeth after all" Jacob asked, holding a tiny piece of turkey that had fallen from his sandwiches. I thought for a second before deciding.

"Just a tiny, tiny little piece. Afterward I'll warm up a bottle for her." I tell him, watching closely as he brings the shred of meet to my daughters mouth. She opens her mouth like a little bird and Jacob puts it in her mouth, watching as she chews it experimentally before swallowing. Her eyes light up at the taste and she gives an approving giggle.

Finishing off my sandwich I stood from the table and walked to Renesmee's room where Jacob had left her baby bag, and pulled out one of the bottles I had packed and quickly went back in to the kitchen to heat it up for her. I was so glad that she took to formula instead of continuing a diet of blood. Putting the bottle in the microwave for 20 seconds, it was enough to warm it to the right temperature. I would rather breastfeed in private, when it was just me and Renesmee so we can bond better. Once the microwave beeped I had taken the bottle out and within seconds I was taking Renesmee from Jacob's arms and was sitting in the loveseat under the window, the rare light shining through and washing us in a halo of golden light, making Renesmee look even more like an angel.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to you moving like one of _them_" I frowned and looked up from Renesmee to Jacob.

"Does it really bother you that much?" I asked. I liked my new speed and strength, I felt alive and strong. I wasn't weak anymore. Jacob said it myself, my heart was still beating, I was still as human as Renesmee was.

"It's just strange is all. I'm sure I'll get over it soon" he shrugs, shoving his second to last sandwich in to his mouth. But I'm not reassured.

"Your going to teach Renesmee bad table manners if you keep eating like such a pig in front of her" I tell him, shaking my head in disapproval.

"Don't be so dramatic, Bells, Nessie will be a perfect lady, with perfect table manners. Don't worry" Jacob rolled his eyes, physically brushing away my words with a wave of his hand.

As Renesmee suckled on the nipple of her bottle she rose her hand to touch my face and I moved forward so she could better reach. She touched my cheek and showed me a memory of my breast and the taste of fresh milk from the tap.

"Later, but for now your just going to have to deal with it from the bottle" Renesmee made a disappointed noise before taking her hand back.

"Whatsh dish she want?" Jacob asked with a full mouth.

"She wanted me to breastfeed her instead of giving her the bottle. She likes it better from the tap" I told him quickly, blushing red as I avoided meeting his eyes.

"Oh!" I peeked up and saw him blush before diverting his own eyes to his empty plate before finishing off his soda and putting his dish and trash away where it belonged now that he was done.

The next few hours were spent blissfully, familiarizing myself with every nook and cranny of our new home, the place that would be Renesmee's home. Jacob also caught me up on things that I had missed and went over again how everything had changed now between the Cullen's and the Pack with Jacob's imprinting. The feud was now ended, and the truce was stronger then ever before. It was the most absolute law of the pack that a wolf could now kill another wolves imprint, no matter what it was. A human, a hybrid, or even a vampire. The pain of such a thing would be intolerable to not only the wold but the entire pack, and the fault whether it was intended or accidental was unforgivable and punishable by a fight to death for the wolves involved.

Renesmee was untouchable, and according to Jacob, so was I. The imprint wasn't like anything the pack had ever heard of or had recorded, the connection that Jacob had for Renesmee also seemed to be attached to me. Not as strongly, but it was still there. Sam also couldn't be upset by what I had become as Jacob, as the rightful alpha, gave permission for me to be turned. In fact he should be thrilled to know that my daughter didn't kill me, but because of her venom saved me.

I still couldn't believe that Renesmee's venom could become an antidote for vampirism if Carlisle could old find away to administer it to a test subject. So far the only way possible would be to extract Renesmee's venom and take it orally. He still had a lot of experimenting her wanted to do. Not one bit of research he had come up with during my pregnancy ever mentioned such a thing. It only ever described the child killing the mother viciously. Maybe those legends were wrong. Just ghost stories to scare people and the truth was the opposite. There was still a lot to discover.

Another interesting thing had been explained to me as well; apparently Sam and Jacob had discovered that Alpha's could speak to each other in their wolf form, though the connection between the separate packs remained broken. It wasn't the same as before; they couldn't hear every thought, only what was directed at each other. They also found out that they could communicate over distance now that they were talking to each other again.

But despite the imprint, I feared that my daughter and I would never be accepted by the pack.

* * *

**Once again, the more reviews, the faster I work and update new chapters. If you favorite or follow, please review to let me know exactly what you think so that I can have more fuel for my creative fire that allows me to write each chapter the best I can.**

**Love you.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Renesmee Meets Paul_

After feeding Renesmee it was time for her afternoon nap. As I was putting her down in the crib that Jacob had made for her I heard some one throw the front door open and bang in shut, the smell of wolf and pine suddenly wafting through the house.

"Paul, what the hell man, you cant just barge in to my house without knocking. This isn't Emily's place" I heard Jacob say and my whole body went rigid. Paul was the most hateful and volatile of the pack, and I couldn't trust how he would react to Renesmee being this close to him. I eyed the door warily as I continued to listen.

"Let me crash here tonight, your sister kicked me out again." There was a squeak and a thump as Paul dropped himself on the couch followed by the sound of changing stations on the tv.

"Also Emily wants to know if your coming over for dinner tonight, and what the fuck is that smell?" I held my breath as Paul took a deep one, I could hear the inhale of his breath as he smelled the air. I moved myself protectively in front Renesmee's crib.

"That little monster is here, isn't it? How could you let it on our land!" behind me Renesmee began to whimper from the stressed tone in Paul's voice, easily picking up on the negative atmosphere.

"Watch what you say about my imprint, Paul. I don't care if you imprinted on my sister, in fact it will give me just one more reason to beat the shit out of you" Jacob warned him, and I knew if Jacob didn't tear off one of his limbs, I surely would.

"That bitch is here too isn't she? If the baby monster is around than the momma one cant be too far off can it?" There was a crunch and snap as bones were broken followed by the sound of wood breaking as someone fell on the coffee table.

"What the fuck man!" Paul shouted, and I could smell the blood from the broken nose I imagined he was now sporting.

"Like it or not, Bella is my mate and her daughter is my imprint. They are my family now, and a part of this tribe and you need to realize that soon and get the hell over it, because that's never going to change. You will show them both the respect they deserve!" There was and strong and deep running authority in his voice, and I wondered if her was using his Alpha command to calm Paul down. I wasn't sure if that worked on members of Sam's pack though, did it? I would have to ask Jacob.

"If there staying here, there's no way I am" I hear Paul say, and I could actually hear the grinding of his teeth and the straitening of his bones as his nose fixed it's self.

"Good, because I never said you could stay." Jacob spat, and I felt guilty, as if their fighting was all my fault. They were brothers, and they had been torn apart enough because of my choices, I didn't want to strain Jacob's relationship with his brothers any more than it already seemed to be.

"By the way, Billy and Sam want to talk to you. They need to know if the freaks are moving on to the rez now that you imprinted on the demon spawn" I couldn't take it anymore. Using my new speed I was in the living room in less than a second, grasping the back of Paul's neck and started to drag him out of the house.

"I don't care what you think of me, or what horrid names you call me. But you insult my daughter one more time, I'm going to fucking neuter you!" I growl at him, throwing him off the porch and into the yard, my hands on my hips as I glare at him, challenging him to take me on.

"You bitch!" he roared, starting to shake.

"I am more than willing to try and make amends with the pack, Paul, and to apologize for the pain I caused them. But I will not apologize for giving life to my daughter. I want the pack in her life, but if you so much as shake near her, I will ends yours in a second." I threaten.

"Mine and Renesmee's place is at Jacobs side, so we're not going anywhere and if you have a problem with that than that's your issue. But stay the hell away from my child if you don't think you can control yourself because I was not making an empty threat before" I told him, baring my teeth and let out a growl of my own watching with satisfaction and surprise when Paul actually seemed to back off.

"I'm not asking you to like us, or be nice to us, or even _talk _to us, all I am asking is that you learn to tolerate us for the sake of the packs" I tell him, wanting a truce so that everyone can live in peace together. I didn't want constant turmoil and animosity between me and the wolves.

Suddenly there was a cry from Renesmee inside the house. Turning away from Paul I zoomed back in the house and into Renesmee's room, where she was crying and whimpering in her crib. Picking her up I cradled her in my arms and spoke comforting words to her.

"I'm not done with you, leach lover!" I was seriously starting to loos my own temper with this asshole.

Walking out of Renesmee's room, I saw Jacob holding Paul back in the hall way. He wasn't shaking anymore, but that didn't mean he wasn't still a threat to Renesmee. Renesmee quieted when she saw Paul, staring at him with interest and curiosity.

"Bella, maybe you should go back in the room, I'll take care of Paul" Jacob said, eying both of use with well placed concern.

"No, I want him to see her with his own eyes." If Paul went after her, I was more than confident that I could move fast enough out of the way to protect my daughter. It helped that I could count on Jacob as well, but I didn't think that Paul would actually attack.

"Renesmee, this is your Uncle Paul, he's one of your daddy's brothers" I told Renesmee, looking at her with a warm and assuring smile trying not to let her see how much I actually didn't like Paul. She looked to me and then to Paul before giggling, reaching her arms our, flexing her fingers towards this new and interesting stranger.

"Take a good look at her Paul, because your most likely going to be seeing her often" Renesmee was still giggling and smiling, her arms still held out to Paul, to either be held or to show him her thoughts and memories.

"She's not a monster, in fact she's what stopped Bella from becoming a vampire. She's so much more than what you make her out to be. Give her a chance, Paul" Jacob told him.

Paul breathed deep, in and out through his nose, calming himself down and Jacob suddenly held on tighter to him and nodded to me. I knew what he wanted me to do, though I wasn't too sure about it, I trusted Jacob to keep a strong hold on Paul. Taking a deep breath of my own, I stepped closer to Paul, narrowing my eyes when he flinched at how close I was bringing Renesmee to him. Other than flinching he didn't move. Once we were close enough, and he was finally within Renesmee's reach, she touched her hand to his bare arm and I knew she was showing him her memories, I just didn't know which ones.

Paul stood frozen against Jacob the entire time as Renesmee showed him her memory's, and curious as to what she was showing him, I held her other hand and saw to my amazement she was showing him everything after she had been born. She only stopped when she became to tired to continue. Yawning, she took back her hand and turned in to me, snuggling into my breasts.

"I'm going to take her and put her down in her crib" I tell Jacob, turning from the too and moving down the hall and retreat into the privacy of Renesmee's nursery.

The moment Renesmee I had laid Renesmee down in her crib she was already sound asleep. Out in the living room I could here Jacob talking to Paul, explaining Renesmee's gift and what he had seen. I decided to stay in the room with Renesmee until they were finished. Opening a window, the sound of the rushing water of the stream poured in to the room, and watched as a few trout jumped in the water. Charlie would love it here.

Charlie.

I wanted to see him. Wanted him to meet Renesmee. I missed him, and needed him. I just hoped we could figure everything out soon and I could have him in my life again. I needed my dad to tell me that everything would be alright, that he would always be there for me when I needed him. Wiping at my eyes, I tried not to depress myself any further, so instead I distracted myself my reaching in to Renesmee's crib and taking her hand to watch her dreams.

Twenty minutes later I heard Paul and Jacob finish their conversation about Renesmee and was now talking about the reason why Paul had come here in the first place. Apparently Paul had a fight with Jacobs sister Rachel, about me. Rachel, though pissed that I had broken her baby brothers heart more than once, had taken my side when she and the other imprints finally found out what has been going on and that I had fallen pregnant. It seemed that all the imprints were on my side. As woman they understood that if in the same position, they too would choose to sacrifice their own lives to give life to their child. In fact, Emily, who was nine weeks pregnant herself, had kicked Sam out of the house after she found out he had planned to kill my baby if I had died during birth.

I was relieved to know at least the girls were on my side, now all that was left was the men though I doubted that any of them would still be very open to me. All I could hope for is that with time, they would come to tolerate and accept me and Renesmee. Even now, as I look at my angel faced child, it stunned me that anyone could hate her. But then I realized it was because they hadn't met her yet, hadn't experienced her wonder and innocence. My enchanting miracle.

A true miracle to the vampire race.

I still had a hard time wrapping my head around the face that her venom, what little she had, was the opposite and counter to a normal vampires. Was she the only one, or were there others out there hidden away that were the same as her? As special as my daughter was, I just had this feeling that she wasn't the only one of her kind out there, others who were born between the union of a vampire and human. The world was just too vast for her to be the only one and I was sure I wasn't the only human who had fallen in love with a vampire. That meant there was also a human out there who was once a vampire, or a hybrid like I was. I wondered briefly if Edward had found anything useful in Brazil yet.

"Bells, honey, Paul is leaving now. He's gonna try and fix things with Rachel...He also wants to apologize before he goes." Looking to the door, Jacob peeked his head in smiling.

Paul Lahote, wanted to apologize to me? What an incredible day to day was.

"Okay" reluctantly letting go of Renesmee's hand I left the room and followed Jacob outside on to the porch where Paul was glaring at a potted plant on the steps as if it was about to come to life and strangle him. Looking up at me, his glare remained.

I crossed my arms over my chest and waited patiently for him to start.

"I'm, uh, sorry. She-your kid-she's something all right. Doesn't mean I like either one of you, but I'm willing to, uh, tolerate you guys like you said" he told me awkwardly, averting his eyes half way through.

"Thank you, really I think that's all I deserve to ask of you. But I really think, the more time you spend with Renesmee, you'll see just how amazing she is. She's hard to resist." I smiled, relaxing my own posture as Jacob came up behind my and wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me snugly to him. Paul frowned.

"Don't fuck up this time, Swan. You had a good thing with our pack before you ran off to bring that leach back, we could have been your family, we _were_ your family despite our differences. And now because of the imprint you have a second chance with Jake and the packs" I understood where he was coming from, I knew that what Jacob had felt so did the rest of the pack. They knew better than anyone his pain because they experienced it through Jacobs eyes when they were phased together.

"Dont you fucking ever choose that leach over Jacob again, because not even his imprint on your kid will stop us from coming after your traitor ass" with those last words, Paul turned and ran into the woods across from the house, most likely to phase and go home. Who needed a car when you could phase into a giant dog and run there just as quickly as a car could drive you.

"Considering all things, I think that went pretty well" looking up at Jacob I gave him my best 'are-you-kidding-me' face.

"Come on, Bells, it could have been way worse. You and Paul could have been tearing each other apart limb from limb in the yard right now, but surprisingly Paul managed to keep his temper and finally learned to use his words" Jacob said to me as we walked back inside.

"What if they all respond to her like that? I don't want her to face that constant rejection around the wolves, Jake" I told him. "I don't want her around people who only hate her all the time, I'm sorry but-"

"Bella, Paul was the worst of them, I promise. The baby wolves are actually excited to see her, they had only been following Sam's orders while your pregnant and I still don't think he should have pulled them into something so morally splitting as killing a child, half vampire or not." he told me, and I tried to remember the names of the tiny wolves I had seen only twice. Brady and Collin I think their names were.

"And Embry and Quil already know you If Sam hadn't threatened to keep Claire from Quil he would have joined my pack, and Embry was kept away because Sam knew that if he met me that he would switch packs right there. and Jared has more respect than Paul to say anything out loud, but he'll get over it eventually and join the rest of us on Team Nessie" I had to t admit that I did feel a little better hearing that Quil and Embry had secretly been on mine and Jacobs side, though mostly just Jacobs.

"What about Leah, she always says what she's thinking, and it's not always nice, in fact she's probably worse than Paul. The only reason she was in your pack was because of Seth. I'm sorry, Jake, but I don't want her near Renesmee" I tell him. I wouldn't back down from this. Leah wasn't a bad person, but she had a bad mouth sometimes. She had brought me to tears when she had stormed into the house while I was pregnant, telling me exactly how much I had and still was hurting Jacob. I wouldn't take the chance of her saying something horrible in front of my daughter and hurting her feelings or worse scaring her for life with her opinions, which were quite haunting and I think both packs who had put up with her would agree.

"Leah is going to be staying away for awhile. She wants to stop phasing and I'm trying to help her with that" He tells me, leaning down and starting to pick up the pieces of the broken coffee table.

"Really? How?" I cant help but be curious. I didn't imagine that it was very easy to just stop phasing all together.

"I alpha ordered her not to phase. We'll try to see how long that will hold and sent her off of the rez for awhile to stay with a friend I made in Canada. If that doesn't work than we'll try to figure something else out." I listen as I helped him clean up.

I had always sympathized with Leah and her situation, and I've never hated her, but the two of us just did not get along at all. We had more in common than either of us would like to admit, but I just couldn't ever see us being best friends. I could only imagine how miserable she was being a wolf, always having some guy in her head, never having privacy and having to share her mind with the man she had loved and lost to imprinting. I think it was because of what had happened to her that I was so set on not taking the chance with Jacob and have the same situation to happen with us. Which it did, but instead of breaking us apart, had brought us together. We were the lucky ones. It made me think about the sense of Quil imprinting on Claire, if it was really her or maybe something else.

Either way, that was for Jacob and the packs to figure out, My main concern was taking care of Renesmee, and making sure she was happy and safe.

"I hope it works. Not many of you get the chance to break away and have a future outside of the rez, and from what I heard she was close to having one before she phased." I say, throwing a piece of wood in to the fireplace. No need for good wood to go to wast when we can burn it.

"She had just gotten her acceptance letter to Harvard, it was always her dream to be a lawyer, and was working on getting a scholarship when she and Seth phased and their dad died. It seemed like all her dreams had died with Harry for awhile until she regained the hope of leaving." he piled the rest of the wood and splinters in with the regular firewood in a basket in the corner.

"I used to want to be a teacher, like my mom. It was the one thing I really respected Renee for. She was always so flighty and carefree, so her personality was perfect for getting along with young children" I admit to him.

"You could still become one. You don't even have to go away, you can just take online courses at home. The rez could always use a more teachers at the schools here." he suggests with a shrug.

He's impossibly sweet and wonderful, supporting my old dream.

"Maybe, but I think I'm going to have a full time job for awhile taking care of Renesmee. But when she gets bigger, maybe I can think about it again. What about you?"

"I've always wanted to work on cars for a living, maybe open my own shop." he tells me, putting his arm around my shoulders as we sit on the couch, pulling me close. I lay my head on his shirt clad chest, and inhale his pine, dog fur and oil smell that just so uniquely _him. _

"I always knew, that eventually when I was way older that when my dad passed away or retired, that I would be the next chief and leader of our tribe. Of course that was still before the whole wolf thing, so my destiny and future has always been here in La Push" even though he says that, I wonder if he's ever resented the position he was born into.

"I've never resented it, Bells. I knew my future, and I could never imagine leaving La Push like my sisters, even after my mom died, It's always been home to me, where I belonged" he says, reading my mind like only he ever could.

"What about you? You and Nessie are pretty much stuck here with me for life," he asks, and when I look into his dark eyes I see a fear deep in their depths.

"Ever since I was little, the rez has always called to me. My parents met at Second beach, and to my horror, I learned that I was conceived on Quileute land, in the back of my dads old car, and my mom went into labor during a walk on First Beach" I blanch at the horrid memory of my drunk mother going into explicit detail about that night.

"From the very beginning, La Push has been apart of me. Now I cant picture anywhere else to live out the rest of my life,...or with anyone else." I smile at him, caressing his cheek with tender affection as I look in to his eyes.

"I love you, Bella"

"I love you, Jacob" stretching up, I kiss his full mouth and sighed at how soft and warm they are.

With a whoosh I was straddling him, my lips pressing harder against his, caressing them and goading them to open for me as I held his face in my hands. Electricity ran through me as I kissed me, making me shiver and press myself closer against him. His warmth soaked through my skin, and to my bones, sinking me down into a pool of heat that I never wanted to rise up from. He kissed me back with such heated passion, and uncontrollable love that it made my eyes water and the moment all the more precious and memorable.

"Que Quowle." I suddenly said, and Jacob gave me a confused look while pouting adorably for pulling away from our wonderful kiss. "It means 'stay with me forever' right?" he nodded.

"I cant give you forever, but I'll give you the rest of my life if you'll have it" there were tears in his eyes now, wonderful, happy tears that had my own slipping down my cheeks.

"That's more than long enough for me." with wet, salty tears on his lips he kissed me again, and I didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

* * *

**So we got to see how _one_ of the wolves reacted to Bella after Renesmee was born and Jacob imprinted. But things are still not going to be easy for Bella re-entering the pack community in the future. There are a lot of issue's they are going to have one being how the pack should react now that Bella isn't exactly completely human anymore.**

**Also I got a review that I wanted to clear up. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee when he saved her from Rosalie not after Bella woke up.  
**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Love you guys!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Renesmee Black_

"Do you want to go to dinner's at Emily's tonight? I'll understand if you say no" Jacob asks sometime after I had finished breast feeding Renesmee after her nap. At the moment we were outside and Jacob was sitting on a rock in the middle of the stream, dipping Renesmee's little feet into the cool water as he held her under her arms and watched her squeal and giggle when he dunked in her feet. I could watch the two of them together like this for hours.

"Maybe, I'm not sure after Paul. It might be to soon for the pack to all meet Renesmee at the same time" I said, watching the adorable startled expression my daughter made as a fish jumped a few feet in front of her.

"But I do miss Emily, and I really want to thank the other imprints for sticking up for me." I thought of sweet, kind and open Emily who had never turned me away. Shy, silent Kim who once you got her talking about books couldn't stop until she ran out of air in her lungs. I thought about the last time I was together with them, in Emily's kitchen, making sandwiches. "And to tell the truth I also really miss Emily's cooking, _especially _her blue berry muffins. Her pastries are amazing, she could open a store" I praise.

"Emily misses you too, and I know my sister really wants to see you and meet Nessie. But I also want to make sure _your_ ready to see them, and that your comfortable with Nessie being around the others." he looks to me with considerate eyes, and a soft understanding smile.

"What about you? I pretty much expect to get the cold shoulder, and a few under the breath insults if I go, but can you handle that without flying off the handle. I doubt they forgive me already, and it's going to take time for them to accept Renesmee-"

"I'll be fine, Bells, have some faith in my control." I was the queen of trust and faith, so much that I had been told it was a fault by Edward countless times.

"I trust you to never phase and hurt me or Renesmee, but I don't trust you not to phase and beat up one of your brothers if they say something that crosses the line" I said, honestly.

"I can handle them, but I honestly don't think they'll push there luck. After everything, the last thing we want is to fight with each other again so I'm positive they'll all behave." He shrugs, dunking Renesmee's feet in again and watching her kick the water, as if trying to walk on top of it. "This has to be your choice, Bella, I don't want you to go if you don't think your ready."

"What time?"

"Emily usually likes everyone there at five-thirty, but people usually shows up at six because that when she usually finishes up the food. Bastards are too lazy to show up early and help her out" he grumbles, and I smile, feeling a swell of affection and love for this considerate and kind man.

"That gives me an hour to think and decide. But are you sure the dinner invitation was also extended to me? After Paul's reaction I am guessing that they don't even know I'm here in La Push right now" I ask, not wanting to surprise anyone or crash the party.

"You know your always welcomed at any time at Emily's. But if you do decide you want to go, I'll make sure to call them and let them know your coming with me." he told me, and then suddenly he grinned and turned to look at me with a spark in his eyes.

"I have an idea. I have to talk to my dad and Same about you moving here and the new treaty with the Cullen's that will allow them to cross the border to see Renesmee. We have the time so why don't we go to my dads first and you can decided if you still want to go to Emily's after" I thought about it for a few seconds and decided it wasn't an entirely bad idea, that way I can slowly start introducing Renesmee. She already met Paul, and this way she could meet Sam and Rachel, and also Billy who was now pretty much her grandfather too. Which reminded me of something else that me and Jacob needed to discuss.

"That sounds like a good plan to me. There's also something I think we need to talk about, something that we should decide together" sensing the seriousness of the conversation, Jacob nodded and stood from the rock and came back to shore, grabbing the towel slung on the other wicker chair beside mine and took a seat before starting to dry of Renesmee's legs.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want Renesmee to have your last name" I get right to the point. It's clear on his face that he's taken by surprise. "I've been thinking about this for awhile since we got here, and I think it's important for her to have a consistency where your concerned. Your her father, not by blood, but where it matters. And I think having your last name will help her with any confusion and give her a sense of belonging"

"Bells, I—Yes! I would love for her to have my name, if you hadn't brought it up now, I would have eventually." his smile reaches his eyes and his face is glowing as he pulls me from my chair and into an enthusiastic hug.

"Thank you. This means so much more to me than you realize." he says in my hair before peppering my face with grateful kisses.

"Renesmee Black" we said together, looking at _our _daughter, who reached out and repeated the name in her memory to us. She liked the sound of her whole name. It was beautiful and perfect, just like the rest of her.

"We should get going if we want to go to my dads and have enough time to spare before dinner at Emily's" nodding in agreement, I follow him in the house.

Going straight to Renesmee's room with Jacob, he helps get her ready while I check to make sure that I have enough diapers, wipes and bottles to last Renesmee for the rest of the night before we go back to the Cullen's later today. It would be hard for me to tell them, and even harder to say goodbye. After all for so long all I wanted was to be apart of their family, forever together with them as one of them. I loved them still, but that was a chapter of my life I had to turn the page on if I wanted to move forward and start again with Renesmee and Jacob.

"You know, for the prettiest baby in the world, she also probably has the worst smelling shit in the word" Jacob says, tossing her dirty diaper away, his nose scrunched up in disgust the same as mine. Having superior senses made the smell of Renesmee's dirty diaper a hundred times more powerful than it already was.

"Jacob, don't curse in front of Renesmee, I don't want her picking up such language!" I scold him as I finish zipping close the baby bag.

"Oops. Guess we really need to keep her away from Paul then" oh god, I can just imagine the terrible language she's probably going to pick up in the future. Maybe if I'm lucky she wont repeat any of it out loud when she gets older.

"Don't worry, the other guys will be good. They have a lot of practice with Claire, but my sister is still house training Paul" Jacob told me, sensing my concern. I laughed at his joke, one of the things I could count on Jacob to make me do; laugh.

"Are you ready?" I stood and asked, the baby bag slung over my shoulder.

"I still need to put on her socks and shoes" I shake my head.

"You can try," I tell him and take out her shoes and socks from the bag, handing them to him.

"Maybe she'll put them on for her daddy" Jacob cooe's at her as he grasps her leg gently and start to slide the sock over her toes, but she wiggles her feet at the ankles, curling in her toes as she tries to Jacob from putting her socks on.

"Come on, Nessie, be a good little princess for daddy and let me put your socks on." he says to her, and after a moment she stills and lets him slide the socks on to her feet followed by her tiny, shiny little shoes.

"That is so not fair, she barely put up a fight for you. For me she squirmed so much I thought she was going to go flailing off the table" I huff, jealous that it had been so easy for him to get her to behave enough to put on her shoes.

"Don take it to heart, honey, she's just stubborn like her mommy" Jacob says, and in a moment of mundane domestics he leans over and pecks my lips in a short and chase kiss before picking up Renesmee in his arms.

"Come on, lets go"

The entire car ride down to Billy's I was a nervous wreck, just knowing that this visit would not go down as smoothly as Jacob imagined it probably would. After all this was the first time since I married the enemy and completely shattered Jacobs heart that I would see Billy and the first time since we were kids that I would be seeing Rachel again. She might have stuck up for me because of female sympathy while I was pregnant, but I was still the girl who had hurt her brother and doubted she was going to greet me very warmly.

"Oh gosh, we didn't even call before we left" I run hand through my hair and bite my lip. Already this isn't turning out well.

"Bells, relax" Jacob said next to me in the passenger seat, reaching over and taking my hand in his, lacing our fingers together.

"This isn't going to be some happy, beautiful reunion, Jake. Your sister and Billy have every reason to never want to see my face again. I broke your heart and hurt you so much, that I don't think they can ever forgive me and I don't blame them." I squeeze his hand, being careful of my strength.

Jacob was quiet for awhile before speaking.

"They'll learn to forgive you eventually. Your a permanent part of my life and that means they're going to be seeing you and Nessie often" his words did little to reassure me.

"And what's most important is that _I _chose you for me, not the spirits of fate, but _me. _From the very beginning I didn't need any divine spiritual tell tale that we belonged together, because I always knew it. Maybe that's why I never imprint on you, because I didn't _need _to, because you were already the center of my world, my balance and security." he told me, and lifted my hand to kiss the back of my hand. I sighed and melted in my seat at the feel of his warm lips on my pale skin.

"Do you really think that the reason?" I asked him, my voice small and hopeful.

"I do. The point of the pull of imprinting I think is to make you recognize your soulmate when you couldn't see for yourself. But I never needed that because I already knew you were my soulmate so imprinting on you would never have made any sense. It would pretty much just confirm what I already knew" he said.

"I think the reason I imprinted on Nessie isn't because she's my soul mate, but because the spirits had finally found a way to confirm that you and me belonged together. Together we'll raise Nessie, me and you, together and as a family. It might not be how I imagined it, but I'll take it" he smiles at me and this time it's my turn to kiss his hand. How the hell was I able to resist him for so long, to push him aside when from the very beginning he had laid everything out at my feet? He had waited for me so long. I was the biggest fool in the world, and I would spend the rest of my life making it up to him.

"I love you, Jake"

"I love you too, honey"

Pulling up in front of the little red house, I took in a lung full of air. It felt like it had been years since I've been back her, yet every little detail of the house and the garage. After all I spent so much time here, it had at one point become a second home. It hurt to know that I would be welcomed here as warmly as I once had.

"Everything will be fine, I'll be with you every second" Jacob turned to me and promised before leaning forward and kissing me. In the back Renesmee giggled as she watched out romantic act of intimacy. Looking in the back at my smiling daughter, I felt a bit more relaxed and calm. With the two people I loved most beside me, there was no way I couldn't be brave.

Getting out of the car I saw Paul waiting expectantly for us in the door way, his arms crossed and his body rigid. Ignoring him, I went around and took Renesmee out of the car seat while Jacob took the bag. I held her for a moment while she touched my face, showing my the memory of mine and Jacobs kiss in the car and the happy feeling it gave her seeing us so close. And when she looked around and showed me our surroundings through her eyes their was a question there to where exactly we were.

"This is your daddy's house, it's the place he grew up." I answered the question I knew she was asking.

"It was in front of this very house, that I fell in love with your mommy when I was only four years old and we made mudpies together. And when your mommy asked me to eat one, I loved her so much already, that I did" Jake cooe's at her when he meets us in the front of the car. I feel myself blush at that horrible memory.

"Yes, and your sisters pushed me into the mud face first because of it, thinking I was bullying you" my stomach drops just thinking what Rachel might do to me now. But then I remember I'm just as strong as a vampire now, and instead of hurting me, she actually might only hurt herself.

"Are you two just going to stand out there cuddling the little monster, or are you coming inside?" I glare up at him.

"My threat from early still stands, Paul, so you better watch what you call my daughter in front of me" I tell him, my voice low and threatening as I walk closer with Jacob at my side looking relaxed and at ease despite the violent atmosphere between me and Paul.

"Paul, go and see if Sam is phased, if not I'll have to call Emily's and ask him to come over that way" Jacob told Paul as we reach the door, my innocent daughter reaching out for the hot head who flinches away from her this time.

"Why cant you do it!" he turns on Jacob.

"Because I want us to be alone with my dad and sister without you around for a few minutes. Now can you just go and do what I say?" Paul snorts, his lips in a sneer as he looks at me and Renesmee one last time before he's running in to the tree's to phase.

"You ready?" Jacob asks me.

"No." I tell him honestly, holding Renesmee tighter in my arms.

"It'll be fine, and if your still not comfortable at the end then we go to Emily's tonight" nodding I took a deep breath and walked in to the house with Jacob. I was almost relieved when I walked in and I couldn't spot anyone, but I could hear the sound of two hearts and breathing that didn't belong to me, Jacob or Renesmee.

"There in the kitchen." Jacob told me. "I'll go in first, and when I call you come in with Nessie."  
Without hesitating I agreed, it was a good idea to ease in to this, let Jacob explain a few things that Sam hadn't before they saw me and Renesmee. Kissing both my and Renesmee's heads, he then left us and entered the kitchen by himself.

"Jacob!" It was a woman's voice, one I didn't recognize which could only mean it was Rachel. Taking a seat on the couch in the living room, I listened to their greeting as Renesmee looked around the room and at the pictures on the wall. As we waited I listened with a held breath as Jacob started to talk about me.

"That's impossible" Billy breathed after explaining how Renesmee saved me from becoming a vampire and Carlisle's theory about hybrid venom.

"Her conception was supposed to be impossible, yet she's right in the living room, with a beating heart and Bella's eyes-" I heard his voice catch."I'm her dad, not in blood, but in soul and every other way that matters. She's my daughter, which makes you her grandfather and aunt and I want you to meet her, to be apart of her life—and Bella's too."

"Jake, I dont know-"

"Dad, you have always loved Bella like a third daughter, you never treated her once like an outsider. In fact I still remember you and Charlie joking about the two of us getting married when we were kids, and then both of you trying to push us together when the leach left" I sighed. I expected this. I didnt think that Jacob would be able to convince them. Holding Renesmee close as she looked at me with worry, touching my face and I heard that little voice again.

_'What's wrong, Momma?'_

__"Nothing, sweetheart" I murmur into her curls, trying not to cry.

"She's still the same person that she was before. Please, give them a chance. You two are my family, but so are they. Please, do this for me, because not even trying will be more painful then if you do and you still cant accept them. I finally have the one thing I always wanted, Bella, cant you at least try to be happy for me?" I wanted to go in there, to comfort him, and to hold his hand but kept myself where I was.

"We are happy for you, we just wish you hadnt been dragged thought rocks and mud to finally get to this point. If she had only opened her eyes and-" Jacob interrupted Rachel.

"I believe that the spirits had a plan for me and Bella, and this was it. I don't know why we had to go through so much, why it couldn't be easy, but I feel it within me that it had to be this way." he spoke, and I truly wanted to believe the same; that everything had to happen, if not only to justify the pain I put him through.

"For some reason, I feel like it was to prepare us-for what exactly I'm not sure- but we've both matured through our struggles to get to one another and this point. I've accepted this, now I want you to do the same." there was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke again, and when the silence ended it was Rachel who broke it.

"Alright, I'll give her a chance. It's not like I've been the best sister, leaving you hear to take care of dad by yourself, and barely ever calling, so who am I to judge the pain she's put you through when I haven't been any better." The first chance that Rachel and Rebecca got after their mother died, they took it. Rebecca married a surfer and lived in Hawaii and Rachel went away to college not even visiting on her vacations, both abandoning their brother to take care of their handicapped father.

"Dad?" I heard Jacob ask Billy.

"As you said, ever since you were kids, both and I and your mother always expected that the two of you would find your way to each other when you grew up." I gave a sigh of relief. "So...for your mothers dream that the two of you would be together, I'm willing to give Bella another chance to prove that she is worthy of you and our tribe."

There was a shout of joy from Jacob before he was running in to the room, with a giant smile, his hand outstretched to me. I took it without hesitation and let me help me up, leaving the baby bag where it was on the couch. Curious, and confused, Renesmee lifted her hand to Jacob who quickly bent over his tall frame to allow Renesmee to touch his cheek.

"Those other voices? They were your Aunt Rachel and Grandpa Billy, your going to get to meet them now" he told her, before standing straight and tugging on my hand, leading me to the kitchen. I was a nervous mess to see Rachel and Billy at last, and I was sure it showed on my face. I suddenly didn't want to do this anymore, I wanted to run back to the car and return to the solace and privacy of mine and Jacob's home. I was pretty sure that I could rip my hand out of Jacob's grasp and make a run for it. But it was already to late, in the time it took me to think of escaping, we had already entered the kitchen.

"Bella, you look-" Billy started to say when he saw me. He was probably comparing me to a vampire.

"I know. I'm still getting used to it myself." I tried to help him. It was awkward enough as it was. The less words exchanged, the easier this might be.

"It's been a long time, Bella" I had almost completely forgotten about Rachel until she stood from the table to greet me. She was beautiful, with the same russet skin, and dark brown eyes as Jacob and long black hair that started to wave and curl half way that was left down. She had a small mouth, with perfect cupid bow lips that were stained with a natural color lips stick, and wore just the right amount of eyeliner that accented the shape of her eyes perfectly. She looked a lot like her mother, Sarah black before she died.

"It has...How's school" I said, my lips pressed tight together in an awkward gesture.

"It's good"

A silence fell again, that none of us really knew how to end. None of us knew what to say now that we were all face to face. Even Renesmee was quiet in my arms. It was Billy who broke the silence in the end.

"Is that her?" Billy asked, looking at Renesmee in my arms with wary interest. Both I and Jacob nodded.

"Dad, Rach, this is Nessie-"

"_Renesmee!_" I corrected him. Jacob just rolled his eyes and took her from my arms, she giggled and went to him willingly.

"This is _Renesmee_" he corrected himself, putting emphasis on her name as he looked at me and rolled his eyes. I gave him a look of warning.

"I already asked Jacob this and he said it's ok, but I also want to run it by you, Billy" I took a deep breath and said to him. "I want to give Renesmee your surname. The Cullen's are her family, but Edward is not her father, Jacob is and I want her to have a part of him that tells the world that she's his daughter"

Billy is silent for awhile, just looking at Renesmee in Jacobs arms.

"May I hold her?" Billy asks, and Jacob looks more than thrilled to pass her to him but Rachel stops him with her words.

"Will she bite?" she asks with obvious worry.

"No, the only time she's ever bitten any one was me. We've made it clear to her that she's not allowed to bite anyone." I tell her, and it's obvious she's not sure if she should trust my word, but her posture does seem to relax a little when I tell her.

"Paul didn't do a very great job explaining what she can do, could you perphaps enlighten me so I know what to expect when I hold her?" Billy asks us.

"It's almost the exact opposite of Edwards power to read minds. Through touch she can transfer her thoughts and memories to another person, but it's only one way so you have to speak to her when you respond to what she shows you" I tell him. He nods his understatement. Jacob places Renesmee in Billy's lap.

I notice that Billy's hands shake only slightly as he brings them to support Renesemee in his lap, her body strong enough that she can sit up on her own and hold herself up. Renesmee looks at the thighs she is sitting on with furrowed brows, turning her head to look at the rest of his legs chair bound in his wheel chair before looking back to Billy and raising her arms for her to touch his face. He looks to Jacob, who nods his reassurance, before leaning forward and bringing himself into Renesmee's reach.

When she touches him, this time it's different. From Billy's reaction I don't think she shows him anything at first, just gently pats his face, mapping out his features and stares into his eyes smiling at him. After awhile it seems she finally shows him something as his eyes widen, first with shock and fear to the intrusion before alighting with wonder.

A few minutes later, I'm not sure what exactly Renesmee showed him, but Billy is smiling when it's over and simply says to Renesmee-

"Welcome to our family, Renesmee Black"

* * *

**I don't not want you to assume just because of this chapter that Bella is all of a sudden welcome back with open arms. Billy is still upset at her for not choosing Jacob. This chapter was more about Renesmee's acceptance in the Black house hold. But there is still a long way to go for both of them. There still outsiders right now, and Bella especially has to work hard to change that.**

**So I dont want any review saying that Billy and Rachel shouldn't accept Bella so easily, their not, but they also don't down right hate her either. Especially the imprints who I believe have always been neutral when it came to Bella because they know better than anyone you cant always choose who you love and that is why they are on her side while also still hurt that she turned her back on them as well for the Cullens. I believe that I am keeping the relationships realistic and you'll see more examples of that in the future.  
**

**I cant wait for your reviews, because they are the fuel to my creative fire that allows me to write each chapter and continue this story and update as quickly as I can.  
I love you guys!  
**

**And if you hadn't already, don't forget to check out my profile for links to Bella & Jacobs house.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_Talks_

"Bella, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to ask you a few questions about your..._condition_" Billy asked me. I tried not be offended, after all he was just making sure I wasn't a threat.

"I understand." I told him, taking a seat near him at the table, Renesmee still in his lap. "I'll tell you anything that I know, though Carlisle would probably be able to explain it better. What are your questions?"

"Your diet-"

"I eat normal food, so does Renesmee. I have no thirst for blood at all" I answered quickly, having predicted that might be his main concern. He nodded, and their was a relieved drop in his shoulders.

"Anything else?" I ask patiently, even smiling a little.

"What makes you different from them, other than your diet?" He asked seriously, a coldness in his eyes that made me want to look away and run. Billy Black could be a very intimidating man when he wanted to be.

"My heart beats, blood runs through my veins, I don't have venom. I'm not like them, I'm like my daughter. A hybrid. Carlisle believes, that though my aging wont be as fast as it would if I was completely human, I will still get to grow old, I can have more children if I wanted, my body changes, and one day when my life has run it's full course, I will die old and gray." I explained.

Once, growing old was my biggest fear, but not anymore. Now I would be able to mature with my daughter, grow older and wiser and see the world through different eyes each years as I changed with the years of life. I now knew the wonders that Rosalie wished she had. I felt bad for her, understood her, but I couldn't forgive her for trying to kidnap Renesmee. She had used me. She had wanted me to die from the birth, she had hoped for it, all so she could get my baby and she could finally be a mother. I don't understand why they never thought of adoption. Though if I thought about it, there was always the risk that one of them might attack a child if they adopted and didn't want to take the chance. But I was sure, that if Rosalie put enough effort, she could control any such thirst and be able to raise a child with Emmett. But then it might be harder than I imagined, and was over estimating the Cullen's control again.

"We know that the Cullens, and possibly other vampire's have special abilities. Do you have any that we should be aware of?" Billy asked, and I suddenly felt deflated. I wished I had some awesome power.

"Not any that has become evident to me. So no, I don't think so, but it might be possible to develop one with time. Carlisle says, it's not always obvious at first and each person is different" I explained, and he nodded.

"Well, if one develops I trust you will let us know."

"I will. If I can help the pack, I will, even if that means going on patrols. I'm just as strong as a vampire now, and just as fast, I can help" I told him, almost determined to find a place for me and to be of any use that I could be to the pack.

"Thank you for that. Though I believe that is something for you to talk with Sam about, rather than me" I nodded. Speaking of Sam, I could hear him and Paul outside coming towards the house. This was them man who wanted to kill my daughter, though it wasn't as if he had been the only one. So had Jacob through my pregnancy wanted me to terminate my pregnancy, though he didn't push the actual killing of my baby as much as Edward had. And at least he hadn't drugged my drink so that he could kill my baby.

I tried to understand why Sam made the choice to kill my daughter, his reasoning. I understood it, but I couldn't approve of it. He didn't even consider the fact that my child was also part human, that their was a chance that once she was born she might not even be a bit like a vampire. He was supposed to protect humans, yet all he could think about was the vampire half, unable to grasp the fact that my daughter was also part human. He had no idea what she was capable of, what she would be like, and just jumped the gun in deciding to kill her or the Cullen's if I didn't survive the birth when woman die everyday giving their lives for their children. As a mother, I could never accept his choice as the right one. All that mattered to be since the moment I realized I was pregnant was my Nudger, and protecting her from everything and everyone that wanted to hurt her.

"Honey, I'm going to talk to Sam outside first, I rather not risk the chance of an argument breaking out in the house and upsetting Nessie" Jacob says, kissing my cheek and Renesmee's bronze curled covered head before leaving us to go talk to Sam. I tried to hide my relief. I wanted to hold off on the confrontation with Sam, one was because I wasn't sure how my instincts would react to him, especially with Renesmee so close. Two, I wasn't sure how he would react to me. It could be just as bad as Paul, or worse that he might actually phase. Why did I decide to come? I really was not ready for any of this. I wanted to hold Renesmee, but she was still in Billy's lap and Rachel was eying her as if she wanted to hold her as well.

"Jacob told me what you husband did. Where is he now?" Rachel suddenly asked me, distracting me.

"Brazil. There are legends there about children like Renesmee being born, and she's growing as an incredibly, frightening pace. Carlisle thought going their to gather information is the least he could do. I haven't heard from him since-"

"I assume this means your marriage had ended? Your still wearing your rings" Looking down at my hands I realized he was right. I hadn't even noticed.

"Yes, I'll have to find a way to send him the divorce papers." I said, twisting the rings around my fingers before pulling them off and pocketing them.

"I never like that ring, to big and flashy. I hated the wedding too, it was even worse than the damn ring" I said, coveringmy mouth when I realized I cursed in front of Renesmee.

"Didn't you plane your wedding?" Rachel asked. I shook my head.

"No. I was never into the whole thing, so I let Alice take control of everything. The only thing I had a part of was walking down the aisle. If it was up to me, I would have gotten married at a court house or some lit up chapel in Vegas." I shrugged, trying not to wince at the memory of the dramatic and over top engagement that was my wedding.

"Didnt you ever dream of getting married when you were a kid? I know I had the whole thing planned out" Rachel told me, smiling. It looked like she was becoming more comfortable around me.

"Not really. The quick failure of Charlie and Renee's marriage kind of left a bad impression on weddings and marriage in general for me." I explained.

"Oh"

"Yep"

"So...How are you and Paul?" I asked, curious to the woman that could handle Pauls temper without turning out like Emily. I always imagined that Paul would be the one that they most wanted to keep away from people, I still remembered when he phased in front of me. She smiled knowingly.

"Good. My temper pretty much matches his, so we're always on equal ground when it comes to flipping our lids when we get mad. But I like to think I also help him calm down"

"You do. Today, when me and Paul got into a fight, I thought he would phase like he did when he first met. But he didnt, he was really under control. I think it because of your influence" I tell her, watching as she smiles.

"The first time I met Paul, I remember it so clearly, because it was when I first learned about the wolves. I slapped him and he phased in front of me, would have torn me apart if I hadn't stepped back but I did get knocked down. Jacob came running out of the house, screaming my name like some valiant knight before jumping and phasing right over my head...Both wolf and man, or such beautiful and selfless creatures, it always takes my breath away" I told her, thinking of the beautiful russet wolf that Jake turned into, his fur soft and with the scent of earth and pine clinging to him.

"Paul's to afraid to show me, so are the others after what happened to Emily. Your probably the only one that's seen them all phased" Rachel says, clearly sad and disappointed.

"What happened to Emily was an accident. But once they are already phased, I think there pretty safe to be around."

"I told Paul that! As long as he's phased before hand then it should be ok. But he's just so stubborn. I know he wont hurt me. He could just lay down, and not move, if he's so worried." Rachel rolls her eyes, clearly frustrated.

"They always tell us to have faith in them, yet they have so little faith in themselves." I tell her, remembering how many times Jacob has told me how strong the wolves are, that I shouldn't worry and have more faith in is abilities.

"I know! Paul is always boasting about how strong he is, how fast he is when he's a wolf, honestly he has such an ego" Rachel laughs, and the atmosphere quickly relaxes as we continue to talk and Renesmee giggles and bounces in Billy's lap. We eventually got back to the topic of school and what she planned to do now that Paul imprinted on her.

"It's easy enough to take online classes, plus, I think being imprinted on really grounded me. I've been avoiding coming home or staying longer than a few days when I visit. It was about time that I came home, and spent time with my dad. I've taken him for granted." Rachel says, and I think she might cry, but she puts up a tough front, inhaling and exhaling as she smiles at Billy.

"So...What's it like to be a mom, at your age I mean?" Rachel asked as the voices outside grew louder.

"Despite the difficulties during the pregnancy, I loved it. I loved feeling her inside me, knowing I would get to bring her in to the world. I've really only been a mom for two days, so I cant really tell you what it's like since I barely know myself. But I know that I'm never going to regret having her. She's my miracle, my angel and I believe there is a greater reason for her birth" I tell her, my eyes on Renesmee who smiles at me knowingly, a sparkle in her big brown eyes.

"And I have Jacob, and with him by my side, I know that I can do anything." at the mention of Jacob's name, Renesmee looks around as if she had just realized he had left the room and her little arms reach for me. Leaning forward in my chair, I close my eyes when I'm close enough to her and smile when her tiny and impossibly warm hands touch my cheeks. Pictures of Jacob float across the vision of my mind, a question there.

"He went outside for a little while, but he'll be back" I open my eyes and tell her. She shows me her memory of Paul.

"Yes, Uncle Paul is with him." There is a concern, and her eyebrows scrunch as her mouth turns down as she echoes the strained voices that were just outside the house.

"I'm sure everything is fine." I pat her hand and give her a reassuring smile, but her expression doesn't change as if she can tell I myself am not completely sure and whines a little.

The voices outside calm and lower but to mine and Renesmee's ears their words are clear as day as I listen in.

"I don't like it either, but I promised Bella and they have a right to see their granddaughter," Jacobs says, and I assume he's talking about the Cullen's.

"Your pushing your luck, Jacob. I understand Bella and the child moving on to the Rez with you, but allowing the Cullen's on our land is unacceptable." I heard Sam say, his voice steady and deep with the ever seemingly permanent tone of authority behind his words. But though he was still Alpha, he wasn't Jacob's alpha. Jacob was meant to rule the entire pack, to look over all the wolves and guide and lead them. He was the true alpha, the chief, and I felt a swell of pride deep within me that this man was my mate, the one I was truly destined to be. With that pride was also a feeling of honor to be the one for him, that I could be the equal of a man with so much potential greatness.

"I'm not saying they can come over when ever they want. We'll make a schedule, and they have to call ahead of time first and are strictly restricted to my property alone and aren't allowed beyond it to any other part of the Rez." Jacob said, his voice unwavering with a new confidence. He was coming into himself, and unknowingly and possibly un-wantedly, his rightful place in the tribe and packs.

"A new treaty will be drawn up, this new and permanent peace shall be recorded and preserved through the generations." Jacob said.

"This is a new era for the wolves...Step down, Sam...I'm ready to take over packs. To take my turn in guiding the new generation of wolves." I couldn't believe it. Jacob had been so adamant about taking his place as Alpha, even when he broke away from Sam's pack to protect me.

"I want to see Bella" Sam said after a long moment of silence.

"Can you please watch Renesmee for a few minutes? Sam wants to talk to me" I stood and asked Billy.

"We'll take care of her" Rachel answered, smiling at me with a tight smile. She may have started to warm up to me, but I could still detect a hesitance and strain between us.

"Thank you"

I met same and Jacob at the door.

"I don't want to do this in front of Renesmee." I explained and stepped out of the house, shutting the door behind me as I moved down the ramp.

"I'll want to see the child as well, Bella" Sam told me.

"I figured you would. But honestly, I don't trust you, so lets just start with me first and then you can see Renesmee. I'm guessing you have questions?"  
"Yes"

"Then lets do this" I told him and took Jacobs hand.

Most of Sam's questions were the Sam as Billy's, though there were parts he wanted me to go into further detail about. We went over the assumed nature of what I was as a hybrid, including aspects that was shared with Renesmee. His main concern was that Renesmee would bite and turn others into hybrids like me and took an intent interest in the possibility that she could change vampires back into humans. I told him that we were teaching Renesmee not to bite, and that she hasn't made a repeat of it since she first bit me. I told him that I only knew as much of what Carlisle had told me about Renesmee's venom and if he had any questions or continued interest he should call him. Then there was the issue of her growth.

"It's slowing, but we're not sure if it will ever slow to a human pace of growth. We'll have to wait and see, but at this point by the time she's a teenager she might look like an old woman" I tried not to cry. Jacob put his arms around me and tucked me close, shushing me and petting my hair in comfort.

"We'll keep her away from the humans, except those who know about her. If she goes out to much, and is seen people will start to notice" Jacob told Sam over my head.

"What of Charlie?"

"I have a plane. I'm going to let him in on the secret, it will be better for everyone. I wont tell him about the vampires, just let him in on the wolves. I'm not going to have Bella fake her death, not when she can still have him in her life." said Jacob.

"And how do you plane to get around the rules this time? You gave hints to Bella, but I dont think Charlie will be as quick to catch on" Sam asked.

"I'll just show him" Jacob explained.

"No you wont,"

"Sam-" Jacob started to say, but Sam wasn't finished.

"I'll step down. You'll make the rules now, this way you don't have to risk giving him a heart attack and ease in to it when you tell him instead of scaring the man to death and accidentally getting shot" both me and Jacob gaped at him.

"Y-your really going to step down?" Jacob asked.

"It's time for me to settle down. I've made Emily give up and go through so much already, it's about time I ease her worries. And with the baby-"

"I understand, Sam." Jacob said. "I know this cant be easy for you, and I thank you for-"

"You were always meant to be alpha, I was just holding your place until you were mature enough and ready. I wish you had been ready sooner, maybe what happened between us and the Cullen's-"Sam looked at me when he said this "Could have prevented"

"But when the time came to step up, to take a stand, you did so without hesitation to protect what you loved. Your decisions weren't exactly thought out, but once you were forced to be a leader you fell into the roll naturally even if you didn't want to. Your a born leader, and from what I saw and heard, a good one" I watch as Jacob's chest swell with pride in himself, and joy from Sam's approval.

"Sam I-" Jacob started but Same turned to me, his eyes cold.

"I still stand by my decision Bella. None of us, not even you could have been sure of your child's nature. It could have just as easily been more vampire than human, I used my head-"

"But not your instincts." I interrupted him. "Despite Jacobs malice for Renesmee while I was pregnant, if you asked Seth or Leah when they came near me they never felt an ounce of danger as they would have from an enemy coming from within me. It's because the wolves inside of them never recognized my child to be a threat."

"Your a good leader, and I don't think your a bad man. But you let your negativity control your thoughts and actions instead of turning to the wolf within you for guidance. Your meant to protect humans, and my child is half human but all you could think about was the half of her that was vampire." I told him, stepping out of Jacobs arms and towards him.

"But despite that, I want to apologize. When Edward left me, you found me in the forest and saved me. You tried to keep Jacob away to protect me, and when I found out the truth you accepted me despite my past affiliation with Cullen's. And I turned my back on you the moment they came back." I admitted with shame.

"And I knew you deserved better. None of you deserved to be pulled in to my crap. You shouldn't have gotten involved with the newborns, you shouldn't have been put in unnecessary risk even if it is why you exist. I'm not trying to justify me ignoring you, for pushing you to the side, but I didn't want to get you involved any further with my dangerous shit storm of a life. Because unlike the Cullen's, you had lives to live out"

"I owed you that much after all you did for me, to try and protect all of you. I never deserved any of your kindness, and still don't"

"No, you don't." I tried not to flinch, after all I had just said the same thing, but of course it sounded harsher when he agreed.

"But unlike you, we don't turn out backs on people, especially our own and though you never realized it you've always been one of us because of Jacob."

"Thank you, Sam" I tell him trying not to cry, and hating myself for being so pathetic. I really didn't deserve these wonderful people in my life, but I had them despite everything and I would never take them for granted again and what they have done for me.

"Bella, please tell me you brought diapers?" me and Jacob turn around to the now open door where Billy was rolled up at the door with Renesmee held up in his arms and away from him giggling innocently.

_TBC_

* * *

__**Dont assume this means that Bella and Rachel are going to be best friends now. I;m trying to keep things realistic with the relationships. Bella turned her back on the pack and that cant be forgiven, but they do have to accept her because of Jacob so Bella's relationships with them are strained, and will be for a long while but will slowly relax and become easier between everyone with time.  
**

**Sam stepping down is mostly due to him being tired of all the shit he's had to deal with and the fact that it's about time he got a fucking break and have a happy and peaceful life with Emily and settle down and take care of his growing family. I think he deserves that and more, not to mention it's time for Jacob to grow a pair and take the responsibility from Sam and carry it himself like he's always been meant to.  
**

**Also Bella is starting to realize more and more what a bitch she was and how much she has to make up for. This isnt even close to a start, but she'll get there with Jacobs help.  
**

**So, I hope to get good reviews from everyone.  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was surprised by the lack of reviews I got the last chapter. I hope this chapter will earn more.**

* * *

_Lullaby_

"You wanted to meet her, no better way to see how human she really is then by changing her dirty diaper" I smirked at Sam, holding the baby bag out to him.

"Consider it practice for when your own baby comes" I tell him, watching with mirth as his nose scrunches from the terrible smell coming from Renesmee's diaper.

"Practice...right" he said as I laid out her changing mat. Jacob sat watching, trying to hide a smile behind his hand as he watched Sam pale as I laid Renesmee down, scooting up her dress just high enough so that it wouldn't get dirty when changing her diaper.

"You might want to considering holding your breath when you change her, Sam, her crap can knock a grown man out with it's smell" Jacob said, half joking and half serious as he slung his arm around my shouter as I sat back on the couch with him, watching Sam carefully as he approached Renesmee who was laying down still but obviously impatient on the coffee table.

Pulling my legs up, I snuggled close to Jacob who kissed the top of my head. Jacob was right; it was easy as breathing with us. I was so comfortable, and it felt like we had been a couple for ages. He was so open to be, and never kept up a barrier between us even when I was human. His body had always been mine, it called to be and fit my to perfection as if it was designed for me. I wished I could stay wrapped in his arms for ever, constantly loving and protecting me, holding me up when I could find the strength to do so myself. And for so long I had thought he was the only one that ever gave, but after I woke up and Carlisle measured Renesmee, Jacob leaned on me for support. He needed me as much as I needed him, and together we would get through this.

"She has teeth" Sam's voice brought be out of my blissful state.

"Because the embryonic sac of a hybrid is as strong as a vampire's skin they need teeth to get themselves out. Jacob probably already showed you how we got her out" I said, my eyes on Sam, ready to jump up and snatch my daughter away to protect her if he suddenly decided she was a threat again. Even if he was stepping down from being Alpha, he was still a wolf and you didn't just shove years of being a leader into the dark and move on.

"She's not dangerous, she wont bite people!" I told him, feeling agitated as I started to stand to take Renesmee but Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back and on to his lap.

"Shh. He doesn't mean anything by it" he said in her ear, his voice and touch immediately calming her, the reassurance in his voice said with sureness as he looked at Sam to confirm that he wouldn't hurt Renesmee.

"I wont hurt her, I would forfeit by life for even trying. Pack law" Sam reminded her.

"Paul showed me what she did, that she somehow showed him her birth-"

"She can project her thoughts to other through direct physically contact." I explained with a small huff before reclining back against Jacob strong back as Sam started to put a clean on Renesmee, the dirty one rolled up to the side waiting to be thrown out in the garbage, buried or burned.

Once he was done he stared at her for a moment before scooping her up in a cradle, bringing her over to us. I held out my arms for her and he placed my child in them, Renesmee's face lighting up once my arms was round her and laughed her beautiful laugh.

"You two look good together" Sam said absently, a hint of a smile on his usual serious face. Blushing, I snuggled closer into Jacob, as his arms tightened lovingly around me.

"Thanks, man" Jacob smiled. Sam nodded, his face returning to his usual expression as he turned from us and took the dirty diaper from the table to throw away.

"I love you" I said, positioning myself so I could tuck my head into the crook of his neck and shoulder, kissing the skin above the collar of his shirt.

"I'll never get tired of you telling me that." Jacob grinned and kissed me, and I game a hum of pleasure.

"Mmm, good, because I plan to tell you everyday for the rest of my life" I said and kissed him back.

"Um, Bella, I was wondering if I could hold Renesmee for a little while?" Rachel was standing in front of us, smiling as she looked down at us.

"Uh, sure" I say, hesitant, wishing that I could just keep my baby to myself. Passing her to Rachel she then took a seat on the other sofa. But before she sat down she had taken an old quilt off of the back and wrapped it around her and Renesmee. Paul had wheeled Billy into the room, and had not taken a seat next to Rachel, his arm slung over her shoulder and watching Renesmee with suspicious eyes as if she would her Rachel. Rachel then did something that seemed to surprise everyone. She began to sing.

"What shall I sing for you, little baby, little baby?  
Time to put you in the cradle board.  
Sleep to the sound of my lullaby.

Chíí' dóó chíí'. Yázho dóó yázh.  
Hazhóó'ígo íłhosh.  
Hazhóó'ígo íłhosh shiyázhí."

"Our mother used to sing us that song" Jacob said, sounding as if the wind had been knocked out of him. When I turned to look at his face I saw that his eyes were glistening with tears that had yet to fall. Looking to Billy I saw that he was in no better condition.

Taking Jacobs hand, I weaved out fingers together and kissed his knuckles before wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my cheeks and rested his chin on my shoulder as he continued to witness this wonderful moment with me.

Rachel continued to sing.

"The night is quiet, only stars are dancing in the sky.  
The moon will soon appear dancing in your eyes.  
Crickets are singing,  
My lullaby, my lullaby, my lullaby, my lullaby.

Há'át'íí lá ná bee hodeeshtał lá,  
shiyázhí, shiyázhí?  
Nits'áál bii' néé'atł'óhę́ęįį' ahoolzhiizh.  
Náháshtaałgo bich'į' íłhosh.

Chíí' dóó chíí'. Yázh dóó yázh.  
Chíí' dóó chíí'. Yázh dóó yázhí.  
Chíí' dóó chíí'. Yázh dóó yázh.  
Sleep well.  
Sleep well, my baby.

Díítł'éé' éí hodéezyéél, sǫ' t'éiyá hot'áahdi da'alzhish.  
Oolijéé' ałdó' hodíina'go alzhishgo yidííłtsééł.  
Nahak'ízii éí dahataał yits'a',  
Shibił biyiin, shibił biyiin, shibił biyiin."

**(_This is actually in Navajo. I couldn't find any Quileute lullaby's)_**

When she was done, Renesmee was sound asleep in her arms.

"That was so beautiful, Rachel. You have an amazing voice" I was struck close to tears, because I know that it could not have been easy to sing a song their mother had sung to them, especially knowing how close Rachel had been with her mother.

"Yea, babe, why didn't you say you could sing?" Paul asked while Billy was wiping away his tears.

"I used sing along with my mom, but after she died it hurt to much, because when ever I sang I just thought of her and-" Rachel took in a deep breath, looked up and blinked a few times to try and keep herself from crying.

"Thank you, Rachel, for sharing your mothers lullaby with Renesmee,-"

"Of course, she's my niece now. Think of that song as a blessing into our family...for the both of you." I was stunned, I didn't think Rachel would accept Renesmee in to her family so quickly, or me. I didn't deserve it.

"Thank you, Rachel" It was the only thing I could really say even though I knew it wasn't enough to express how I truly felt.

"I'm going to head back home and help Emily get ready" Sam told us.

"They're are still some things we have to discuss before you completely take over as Alpha, we can continue talking about it tonight, or we can wait until tomorrow, either is fine with me" He told Jacob on his way out as we walked him to the door.

"I'm still not sure if we're gonna come over, it's up to Bella. If not we'll definitely talk tomorrow" Jacob explained. Sam simply nodded and said goodbye to the both of us before running into the tree line of the forest.

"How about we let my dad and Rachel spend sometime alone with Nessie, and me and you can take a walk on the beach like old times" Jacob suggested, his arm still around my waist. I looked back into the house, Rachel and Nessie was still wrapped up and Paul was talking to Billy.

"She'll be alright. We wont take long" I think for a little while. I don't want to be separated from my child for any amount of time if necessary. When I was under for those two days, she was what kept me going, her angelic face the light that guided me home and soothed the pain. But I also knew that it was good for Rachel and Billy to get familiar with her without my uncomfortable presence hovering over their every move.

"Alright, as long as we get back before Renesmee wakes up" I smile up at him and he nearly.

"Great, let's just tell my dad" going back inside I went straight to Rachel and Renesmee to thank her again for the lullaby and hoped that she wouldn't mine watching her for a short while.

"It's not a problem at all, Bella. Go, spend some private time with my brother." she smiled at me. I thanked her again and kissed my daughter beautiful curls before taking my leave with Jacob to go to the beach for a walk.

Getting to the beach we took off our shoes and walked bear foot on the beach holding hands, probably looking like a scene out of some romantic comedy. The breeze coming in from the ocean was surprisingly warm that evening and I worried that it would make my hair frizz, but as I took a lock in my fingers I saw that it was perfect and sleek. Wow, I don't think I'd have to worry about a bad day ever again. The perks I supposed of now being a hybrid. The beauty and perfection.

"I miss this. Just walking together, holding hands, talking about whatever-" Jacob signed contently next to me, a picture of bliss on his face. God he was so handsome.

"Yea, I missed it too." he looked at me and smiled my smile, stopping and turning to face me, pulling my body close to his and kissing me long and deep. Holding Jacobs hand, kissing his lips, it was all so perfect that I felt like an even bigger idiot than I already was for not realizing my feelings for him sooner.

I was floating on cloud nine as we continued to kiss, and by this time I had already melted into goo in Jacobs arms, moaning as I felt his hands slowly and hesitantly creep up under the side of my ship, my tiny waist in between his hands, his fingers almost touching. Was I always this thin? Or was it just because Jacob had very large hands? Jacobs tongue brushed mine. What was I thinking about again?

One hand moved further up my ribs while the other came back down and around to boldly grab one of my but cheeks, pressing me into Jacob until I could feel the semi-hardness between us. I blush as my brain processes that Jacob is much _larger_ than Edward, I didn't want to think about the difference, but some how my brain just automatically did measurements on it's own.

I moaned, the arousal mutual as our tongues explored each others mouths, not holding back and appreciating this moment alone with one another. The best part was, that because of my new hybrid status I seemed to be able to hold my breath for a lot longer, meaning I didn't have to pull away so much to take in a deep breath before diving back in. Jacobs lips were so absolutely soft, and warm and addicting. I wanted to feel them on my at all times.  
Reaching down and around Jacob I took his ass in both of my hands and squeezed, mewling when his chest rumbled against mine and his lips turned away from my lips to attack my neck with kisses.

"Well look who it is. Bella Swan!" Someone whistled, followed my cat calls, and I knew exactly who it was before Jacob even growled out their names.

"Fucking Quil and Embry" Jacob hissed low under his breath, his eye rolling up in annoyance as he gritted his teeth.

"Hey, Bella, long time no see." Quil cheered, starting a jog towards us. "How have you been girl, we missed you. No hard feelings?" Quil asked as he stole me from Jacobs arms to give me a hug.

I knew Quil was a good guy, and actually didn't take part in Sam's plans because that meant he could possibly interact with Jacob and breakaway from Sam's pack to join Jacob's, the same was with Embry so the two were stuck patrolling the borders with the younger wolves, while Jared, Paul and Sam kept their eyes on me and the Cullen's, trapping us in the house and starving the Cullen's.

"No hard feelings." I promised him, glad that he seemed to be just as comfortable with me as when I was human and Edward was gone. I missed them. Both him and Embry were great guys, and I got to know them better than the others of the pack before they even phased for the first time thanks to being friends with Jacob. I was grateful for that and I was relieved that they never blamed me for what happened to them.

"Hey, Bella" Looking over Quils shoulder I saw Embry smiling shyly at me.

"Hey, Embry. Don't just stand there, come and give me a hug" I told him, stepping out of Quil's arms and into his.

"I'm so sorry" He said into my hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I told him.

Me and Embry had always gotten along really well. We had similar interest and personalities, reserved bookworms. Second to Seth he was one of the sweethearts of the pack. He also had it rougher than some of the pack. He didn't know who his father was, or which of his friends was actually his half brother. But he didn't care about thought and he made sure to make that clear and not stress it. But because his mother wasn't a Quileute or apart of the tribe she could never know his secret and because of the stress caused by Embry always going out and barely ever came home, she started to drink. Maybe, now that Jacob was stepping up as Alpha, he could change some of the rules,

"Alright, that enough hugging" Jacob grumbled behind us, making me and Embry laugh as we parted and I went back to Jacobs side, putting my hand in his pack pocket while he slung his arms comfortably around my shoulders.

"Bout damn time" the two of them said in unison, grinning ear to ear as they looked at us.

"Welcome back, Bella" Quil smiled.

"It's good to be back" and I meant it. There was no place I would rather be, than where I was right now.

_TBC_

* * *

**Since this is a Bella/Jacob story I thought it was about time I added a bit more romance between them. **

**I really felt that outside of Seth, Quil and Embry have always treated Bella normally and I think that she really needs that from them when the others still pretty much resent and are pissed at her.  
**

**Sorry it's so short but I wanted to post a new chapter, and if I didn't end it now then it wouldn't be posted until after the new year.  
**

**Don't forget to review.  
**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING:  
For all homophobic readers you might want to stop reading my story. I have decided to make one of the characters gay, not something that too uncommon in this fandom, it is nothing graphic, just a simple coming out. If your not a homophobe you jsut might be turned away by the idea of this specific character as gay. If you can get over it then please read. If not I DO NOT WANT ANY FLAMES becuase you read the chapter and didn't like it. I do not have the patience to deal with nasty and rude comments. I respect everyones beliefs and to make sure I dont offend anyone I made a point of putting up this warning, if you do not head it then there is no one to blame but yourself for not pressing the 'back button'  
**

* * *

_Maternal Instinct  
_

"So, are you coming to Emily's tonight?" Quil asked us. Jacob looked to me for an answer, already making it clear that the choice was mine.

"I'm not sure yet, I don't want to expose Renesmee to too much in one day. Though she seems to be handling things better than I am" I laugh a little at the end, but silence myself when I see the surprise on Quil and Embry's faces.

"It's here?" Quil asked, shocked, but I didn't detect any malice in his voice.

"She! And, yes, _she _is. We're going to be moving in with Jacob on the Rez." I told them, standing tall and on the offense, though I doubted the two of them would really have any problem with me or Renesmee. Especially Quil. He was always a softy when it came to kids, even before he imprinted on Claire. It made me feel better after they told me how repulsed they were more over the act of killing a baby they weren't even positive would be a threat after it was born. But they were forced under alpha command to obey Sam. They were happy when they didn't have to be put against me and Jacob anymore, and even more thrilled when Jacob told them that he was going to be the new Alpha of both packs, once more reuniting everyone together. The two then argued for a good ten minutes over which one of them was going to be Jacob's Beta, in which he then settled the matter by explaining that he hadn't decided yet and pointing out the fact that he wasn't officially Alpha yet.

"C-Can we see her?" Embry asked me.

"She sleeping at Billy's right now. I'd rather not take the chance of waking her from her nap" I told him, and then I got an idea that would take the choice of going to Emily's from me, relieving me of the pressure.

"How about this, if she's up from her nap in time for the party we'll go. If not we'll let her sleep and stay the rest of the day at the house with your dad?" I suggested to Jacob. He seemed to think if over for a second.

"Alright, that sounds good to me." he agreed to it. I turned back to Embry.

"If you don't mind waiting, you can either see her at Emily's if she wakes up and we go, or you can just drop by Jacob's place tomorrow and see her then if you want to. But do me a favor and knock on the door before you come in" I told them with a smile. It would give me a chance to better break in my new kitchen.

"So how's Claire, Quil?" more then ever I was curious about his imprint and relationship with the little girl. Imprinting just didn't make a lick of sense anymore.

"She's great. She's starting Pre-K and her mom just got her this HelloKitty backpack and-" I soon realized it was a mistake to ask. Quil just would not stop talking about Claire, it was adorable and sweet but also increasingly tiring to listen to.

"Do you think, your relationship will ever turn romantic once she's older?" the moment I said the words I actually smacked myself in the forehead. Why did I ask that? What the hell was wrong with me?

"No."

The instant reply took me by surprise, cutting off my apology.

"Claire is the center of my world. If she's happy, I'm happy. But I'll never see her as more then my own little sister. I honestly don't get imprinting anymore, and as much as I love Claire I really don't see the point in it." Quil shrugs.

"Honestly, I hope no one else ever imprints. We should have the choice of deciding who our soul mate is, and the person we _want _to be with. I feel like there is a lot less pain when you get choose for yourself. I don't think love is so immediate as imprinting makes it, it should take time, to grow between both parties...Like the two of you" Embry said, moving my heart the way he looked at us with what was close to envy in his eyes.

"Yea, well I'm not sure I could say the same. If Jake had just imprinted on me from the start, I might have had the courage and clarity to realize it was him all along" I told him, looking at some drift wood a few feet away.

"But the fact is, you always had a choice, both of you. And I rather get to choose for myself then have destiny choose for me" I would like to think that I knew Embry well enough to be able to tell that this was about something else.

"Embry, did you-?" I start to ask him.

"No."

"Then what is this about?" I ask, stepping up and touching his shoulder, my motherly instincts on overdrive since I got pregnant, even stronger now that Renesmee was born.

"I met someone-"

"And your scared that if you try and start relationship with them that you might imprint of leave them." I finished for him, knowing that fear all to well.

"Imprinting is supposed to be rare. The entire pack has practically imprinted,-"

"Look at me." he did, his eyes glistening with tears he wouldn't let fall.

"You've been in Sam's head, has he ever once regretted being with Leah?" Embry shook his head.

"Sometimes you have to take a chance-like I didn't-don't let imprinting decide for you anymore and take your life in your own hands. It's time for you to tell destiny, and whatever great spirits that decide these things for you to fuck off." the moment the word 'fuck' left my mouth the boys were howling in laughter, surprised to hear me use such vocabulary. I blamed Paul.

"Don't be afraid to love. Because even if you do imprint, the experience and the times you spend with that person will have been worth it, make every moment count, especially when we live in a world of magic where anything can happen." was my last bit advice I had to offer him. Embry sniffed, a tear falling that I quickly wiped away before the others could see. He was quiet for awhile, his eyes closed and his hand over mine as he just breathed. When he opened his eyes again, the gratitude I saw there was immense and overwhelming, and he didn't need to say anything to know that I had helped him.

"Your going to be one of hell of a great mom, Bella, that little girl is really lucky." I smiled and patted his cheek, words unable to express how much what he said meant to me.

"So what is this girls name, how did you two meet?" I asked, taking a step back and wrapping my arms back around Jacob's waist, his arm coming back around my shoulders again.

Embry took a deep breath.

"His name is Christopher, and we met at the book store." he said so quickly, that if I wasn't half vampire I was sure I wouldn't have been able to understand what he said.

"Oh," was all I could say. I had nothing against him being gay, it didn't change how I felt about him.

"So, is he cute?" I asked, both serious and teasing as I smiled as if he hadn't just came out to us.

"DUDE, YOUR GAY!" I rolled my eyes at Quil's outburst. Embry just looked down at his feet in the sand, with a nod.

"I don't have a problem with it, I always kind of had a hunch anyway. What really surprises me is that you were able to keep it a secret from everyone, especially when we were phased." Jacob told him, patting Embry on the shoulder reassuringly, his smile and feelings sincere.

"I tried not to think about that type of stuff. Besides my head was pretty preoccupied with other things half the time. Nothing ever triggered me to think about it" Embry shrugged while Quil was having a seizure in the background from the shock.

"YOUR GAY!?" Quil shouted again and I could see that Embry was about to loose his cool. It was obvious he was hurt from Quil reaction. Once more my maternal instinct to protect kicked in and the next thing I knew I was throwing Quil out in to the water.

"Wow, Bells, you threw him at least fifty feet. Look how far out there he is," Jacob whistled, impressed. He was getting used to my new strength and speed quicker then I thought. Embry stared with a dropped jaw at me. He must have forgotten I wasn't completely human anymore.

"Don't take it to heart, Embry, I don't think he means it like that. He's just surprised is all. I don't think he knows exactly how to handle this new information about you." I tried to comfort him. Me and Jacob both reassured Embry that this didn't change how we felt about him and that were were certain the pack would feel the same way. He was their brother after all, and they would love him no matter who he himself loved, or what gender they were.

Too soon Quil finally swam back to shore and as much as I loved him, I had the urge to throw him back out.

"Holy shit, Bella, I cant believe you just did that!" Quil said, shaking the water off his body like an actual dog, sprinkling us with the salt water.

"Embry man, where are you going?" he asked as Embry started to walk away. Quil quickly caught up, grabbing his arm and turning him around to face him.

"Dude, I was an ass, I shouldn't have reacted that way-"

"Your right, you are an ass-"

"The point is I'm sorry. We've know each other since we were born, your my best friend, I don't care that you like dudes. I just—I just thought you would have told me, and not like this. Your not the only one hurt right now," Quil told him, and I nudged Jacob, motioning for us to make an exit and give the two some privacy to work things out.

"Come on, we haven't been to our driftwood yet" I smile teasingly at him, keeping my arms aroung him as we walk further down the beach.

"So what tipped you off that Embry might be gay?" I couldn't help but ask as we walked.

"I was hanging out at his house one day, and when I went to the bathroom his toilet wasn't working so I took off the back to see if I could fix it and found a gay porno magazine in a zip lock bag. I fixed the toilet and went back out, deciding to trust Embry to tell me about it when he was ready" Jacob explained.

"I'm really glad I didn't have a boy." I tell him, and her laughed.

"And why is that?" he asks, one dark eyebrow raised.

"I wont have to worry about finding dirty magazines." I laugh, and then suddenly I think of something that bothers me.

"Do you have any of those magazines, Jake?" I ask, leaning away from him.

"Nope, just a picture of you under my pillow." he says with a wink.

"Oh my god, that is so gross." I choke and laugh at the same time, pushing him, watching as he actually stumbles a little.

"Oh come on, Bells, of course I had them but I don't anymore." he laughs and rolls his eyes, reaching out and grabbing me.

"You threw them out?" I asked, skeptical.

"No, I recycled them?" What the hell did that mean?

"What-"

"I divided my stash and gave half to Quil and the other half to Seth"

"Seth?!" I cried out horrified and disgusted.

"Bells, it's really hard after the first phase to release stress without phasing or destroying something, so for an alternate outlet for our aggression-"

"Ok! Ok! I get it, just stop talking!" I cover my ears, not wanting to hear anymore. The mental image of sweet, pure, Seth masturbating tainting my mind. Jacob on the other hand seems to relish is how uncomfortable this is all making me.

"God, he's like my own brother, or worse, my son. God, just wait until Renesmee gets that age, then I'll get to watch you squirm in discomfort and embarrassment." his laughter ceased immediately and his face fell, the coloring draining from it and now I am the one laughing at him as I run ahead of him, leaving him to imagine the horror of Renesmee's future puberty and the awkwardness it was sure to bring.

Not too long later, Jacob was running to catch back up with me. Finally, we're together at our piece of driftwood, and I look out to the ocean, amazed out how vivid I can see everything, how clear and stunning the world is through theses new eyes of mine. A new appreciation for the earth is born inside of me, and it suddenly hit me that this is Jacobs land. The water, the soil, the tree's it's all a part of him, a part of his people, and I want Renesmee to grow up with that same respect for the land and all of the creatures that walk it. Jacob is everything I need, and everything I want for my-no-our daughter.

"It's so beautiful" I say, leaning back against his chest as I stare out at a pair of islands in the distance.

"That's James Island, it where all the previous chiefs of my tribe our buried." Jacob points to the larger island.

"Tell me more? I want to know everything about your tribe," I turn in his arms and ask him eagerly.

"Why the sudden interest?" he smiles, that one eyebrow going up again.

"Because I love you, and you love your tribe and what you love I love. I want to know everything, so please, will you tell me more?" I look in his eyes, knowing he can see my sincerity, see and feel what this means to me.

"Alright, but it might be a long history lesson, so how about we start first with explaining more about James Island or as my tribe calls is A-ka-lat, which means Top of the Rock-" snuggling into him I listened intently.

_TBC_

* * *

**Remember, I gave you a warning at the start of the chapter. If you dont like that Embry is gay, good news for you because it's not really going to be brought up alot in the future, and will practically be ignore for a very long time accept for the mention and introduction of Chris at one point later on.  
**

**I DO NOT WANT FLAMES JUST BECAUSE YOU DONT LIKE THAT I MADE EMBRY GAY.  
**

**If you have nice things to say then drop a review.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_Long Time No See_

After Jacob finished telling me the detailed history of Ak-A-Lat, we both thought it was time for us to go back. Emby and Quil were gone from the beach and Jacob reassured me it was a waste to try and look for them if we were probably just going to see them later again if Renesmee turned out to be awake when we got back. We held hands the entire walk back to the house, and we had to be only half a mile away from the house when I heard the familiar tickling giggle of my daughter. She was awake.

"Do you hear that?" I turned and asked him. Jacob smiled my smile and nodded.

"It looks like our little princess woke up while we were gone." he continued to grin. "We should hurry, she doesn't like it when one of us isn't there." And so I did something that I thought in a million years would never be possible: I picked up Jacob in my arms and carried him bridal style as I moved into the woods to run under the cover of forest so no one would see.

"Woah, Bells honey, this is, um-" before he could say anymore we were at the house and I was putting him back down on his feet.

"Well that was kinda emasculating" rolling my eyes I proceeded into the house, finding Paul bouncing Renesmee on his knee making scary faces at her. He had become surprisingly friendly with her in the course of time that we had been gone. And as much as I wanted to scoop her up for myself I held back and settled for just watching them for a little while. Breathing a content sigh I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, smiling as Rachel cooed at my daughter, who was as good as her niece now.

"I told him she's hard to resist." I say when I feel Jacob come up from behind me, his arm going around my waist and pulling me into his side, our body's a perfect fit for one another.

"The only thing missing is my dad" the words slip out and I immediately regret them as Jacobs curls his arm tighter around me.

"Soon, I promise, honey. We'll give it a few days for things to settle down and get you moved in, then I'll talk to him and our family will finally be whole." he promised, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you." I couldn't help but tell him.

"I know, I love you too, honey."

After a half hour we all decided to leave for Emily's. I felt guilty that I wasn't bringing anything to contribute into feeding everyone, but Rachel reassured me by letting her know that she had made five apple pies and one cherry pie, offering that I could bring the blueberry and say I brought it. Of course I couldn't agree to that but I thanked her none the less. To make room for Billy, Paul offered to phase and run to Emily's so Rachel could take his truck with her father. He would also let Sam and them know to expect me and Renesmee.

"Do you think you can handle meeting more people today?" I asked my daughter as I buckled her into her car seat. She giggles and her she touches one of my hands, showing me her experience with Paul, Rachel and Billy while we were gone and how much fun she had and the sense of belonging she felt when someone of her same temperature touched her.

"I'm glad you like everyone, and I'm sure your going to like everyone else too." kissing her head, I shut the door and move around the car and into the passenger seat, letting Jacob drive. I would have to get a new car. I had never been comfortable driving something so flashy, and even now remembering it had been a present from Edward. I would have to look into something that was more subtle and family oriented for Renesmee. Maybe a mini van or something.

"I just realized we haven't measured her today, but she doesn't seem like she grew at all since yesterday. Maybe it stopped-"

"Or just slowed down a lot," Jacob reached over and grabbed my hand, I knew he was worried about the same things as I was and it helped immensely to have him by my side. But out of the two of us, he's always been a bit more realistic. He kept me grounded.

"Maybe, but at least it something." I tell him, trying to smile and focus on more happier and positive things. Turning my head I look at my beautiful daughter. She smiled and giggled as she stared out the window, her eyes taking in every little wonder. She was perfect and healthy. I just prayed that her growth would slow down more before lost the chance at a childhood.

"I never told you this, but when we kissed on top of the mountain before the New Born fight I saw our future together...I saw our children." I confessed, my eyes staying on Renesmee.

"Children. As in more than one?" he asked, surprise and hope in his voice.

"Two. A boy and a girl. They had your black hair, and their skin was a creamy mixture of my my pale and your tan. The boy had my eyes and the girl yours. When I was dying I went back to that vision. It was my own personal heaven, that I wished I could stay in. Renesmee was there too." I told him, smiling in pure joy as I remembered the vision, the little peace of Eden that I had fallen into for comfort and peace when I thought I was going to die.

"Do you want more?" Jacob asked me, hope in his eyes.

"Kids? Someday, when we're older, and more mature, when we're prepared and ready and we expect it. I want _your_ children." I tell him, reaching up and touching his cheek, pressing my palm to the warmth of his skin.

"I want the life I can only have with you. I want to give everything to you, I wan to give you all that you want with me and more, because I want the same with you. I don't want forever...I just want home. And you have always been my home." I should yell at him when he looks away at the road and at me instead for more then a few seconds, but I cant because he somehow manages to keep driving a straight line and leaning over to kiss me. When he pulls away I'm breathless, and I'm still trying to get around how you kiss so passionately while driving at the same time.

"I love you so much right now, it's insane. I honestly don't think there is a person in this world who has loved another as much as I love you." I didn't bother to argue with him, content to hold his hand as he turned back to the road ahead. Happy to know that I had made him happy.

Emily's was just as it always was, tucked into the beauty of the forest as if it had grown out of the tree's themselves. The moment we pulled up in front, Paul came out the front door, wearing that smirk that always gave me the urge to just slap him. It gave me a little tingle to know that I could do that now and not break my hand on his face. Feeling my irritation Jacob squeezed my hand before getting out of the car.

"Go help Billy, I'll get Renesmee" I told him, giving him a quick kiss before opening the door while Paul and Jacob worked together to get Billy out of the truck and into his chair. In her own little chair I was quickly unbuckling Renesmee from her car seat, grabbing her bag from the floor and swinging it on to my shoulder before scooping her out of her seat and in to my arms where she belonged.

"Bella!" shutting the door of the car I turned to the house to be greeted by a glowing Emily, bouncing out of the house to greet me. I could just make out a small baby bump in the making.

"Emily, it's so good to see you again." I meant it, but felt like crap knowing that I hadn't been even close to being a friend since after my engagement with Edward. I had been so caught up in my own crap I didn't even bother once thinking about her or the other imprints until they were brought up. But I was going to try and fix that.

"I heard the news, congratulations. You and Same are going to be great parents, you already have enough experience and practice taking care of the pack." I laughed as we hugged, being carefully not to squish Renesmee between us who was staring at Emily's scars. I tried to apologize, but Emily waved it off saying that she was a baby and meant no harm, that she was probably just curious.

"People might say that I'm good with weird, but I think your even better with it than I am." I tell her, realizing that she had barely flinched at the new me or Renesmee. Emily just smiled and invited me on inside.

At the table as we entered was Kim and Jared sitting close together, their heads close as they spoke quietly to one another with sweet smiles lighting both of their faces and their hands clasped together on top of the table. Jared noticed me first, his eyes leaving Kim's face to look me in the eye. He held my gaze for a few seconds, then looked to Renesmee in my arms and then back to my eyes before giving me a nod. It was better than nothing. Noticing his attention had been turned away from her Kim looked to see what he was staring at and a look of awe came over her face when she saw me.

I couldn't believe I ever thought her plain before, with these new eyes I could see so much deeper. Her skin was glossy and hair naturally straight with a shine. She had unique features rather than plain. With high cheekbones and broad smile that showed off her stark white teeth when she smiled. I flushed with embarrassment and shame at my own vanity when I so blatantly insulted her looks in my head. I was becoming increasingly aware of my many personality faults and lack of depth. Now I reached to expand myself, create a new me, a deeper and more dimensional person.

"Bella, you look incredible! If it wasn't for your usual taste in clothes it would be hard to tell you were the same person, I'm glad you didn't change too much." Kim said standing from the table, but there was a fear and hesitance that I sensed from her as she stayed close to Jared, her hand still in his.

"I'm glad too. It's great seeing you again," I smiled. "How have you been? Read any good books lately" the moment I mentioned books she visibly relaxed and took a step towards me.

"Oh yes, I started reaching the Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini. Could you imagine what it would be like if dragons existed today, I mean if werewolves and vampires do who knows what's else out there. So far I'm only on the first book and-" and on she went, but I listened to each word and smiled, actually enjoying the one sided conversation and thinking about picking up the book myself.

Looking over my shoulder I smiled at Jacob-who smiled back-before taking a seat at the table with Kim while Emily returned to the kitchen and Rachel and Paul went into the living room. For awhile as I talked to Kim I could feel Jacob behind me, just leaning in the doorway like the day I was first brought to Emily's and found out about the wolves. His presence was comforting and just being in the same room as him filled me with happiness and joy.

"What about you, Bella, have you read anything new?" Kim asked me.

"I have. I started on the Infernal Devices series by Cassandra Clare during my pregnancy. I finished the second book and am just waiting for the third installment to be released." I told her, going into a summary on the plot of the book.

"Wow, it sounds really interesting."

"It is."

Renesmee who had been surprisingly quiet since we arrived finally began to make some noise and wiggle in my arms until her head was propped on my shoulder and she was looking through my hair at Jacob behind me. Bringing her hand to my face I found that she had become unsettled because she hadn't heard his voice and he was out of sight, making her feel uneasy. Once she saw him she settled down again.

"Don't worry, angel face, daddy's here. No need to worry." I said into her curls, kissing the top of her head before returning to my conversation with Kim. Outside I heard another car pull up but continued to give Kim my attention.

"Jake!" Seth. Smiling I peeked over my shoulder toward the door and Jake to see Seth strolling cheerful up on to the porch, Sue following behind him.

"Yay, Bella and Nessie are here too!" he cheered when he saw us at the table.

"Hey, Seth." I smiled, happy to see the young teen who barely looked it. It was hard to be in the same room as the boy and not be happy. It was always good to see him. It also helped that he reminded so much of Jacob before he phased.

He stopped half way to me, and fidgeted as if he wanted to ask me something.

"What is it Seth?"

"Can I hold, Nessie?" he asked, giving tilting his head down and giving me these big eyes.

"Sure. You were really good with her this morning." I told him, standing and placing Renesmee in his arms, telling him how to hold her, and not go to far where I couldn't see her. Behind me I could feel Jacob tense but I just gave him a reassuring smile before watching Seth take Renesmee into the living room, sitting her in his lap so she was facing him.

"She'll be fine, Seth wont drop her." I told him, patting his chest and leaning up on my toes to plant a kiss on his lips. "Besides, you know that Quil is going to want to hold her when he and Embry get here. Speaking of which I'm surprised their not here yet, there probably still working things out." I said absently, humming when Jacob put an arm around my waist, keeping me pressed against him as he brought his nose to my hair and taking a deep breath.

"Quil is probably being an idiot and asking Embry a ton of awkward questions." I suddenly feel bad for poor Embry. I know that Quil accepts him, but it still must be strange to suddenly find out that your best friend is gay. And Quil is a boy who doesn't always understands personal boundary's and tends to want details about peoples relationships.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." he said. I just nodded.

"I'm so happy that everyone is taking the new me so well. You were right when you said Paul was the worst of them" titling my head back to look at Jacobs face, I wasn't surprised to see a smirk there.

"When am I ever wrong?" rolling my eyes I turned away from him and broke free of his arms to help Emily in the kitchen, peaking around once in a while to check on Seth with Renesmee.

When Quil and Embry finally did arrive, they were pushing and shoving through the door just as me and Emily had finished the last dish. Same was outside in the back yard with Jacob hovering over the grill and throwing the burgers on. Quil went right for the food, but I swatted his hands away, watching with an odd satisfaction when he actually winced before striding out back to put the food on the long table that had been set up.

Renesmee by then had been passed to all the women and some of the boys as well, though Seth was adorably hesitant to give her up, even to me. It was strange how attached he was to her, and the way he looked at her reminded me of the way I had seen Quil look at Claire. I knew for a fact that he couldn't have imprinted on her, but if I could trust anyone with my daughter(besides Jacob)I knew it would be Seth. I was appreciative none the less for his innocence and unbiased character that made her such a pure child.

I spent most of the evening with the woman of the pack, talking and thanking them. I was surprised at how quickly the thin bonds I had with them grew thicker and stronger over the hours I sat with and Jacob seemed to be getting the boys to warm up to Renesmee as he carried her around and sat her in his lap as he ate, feeding her tiny pieces here and there. It was a joyous night of laughter and talk, with a few scuffles between the boys, but nothing serious, just playful wrestling. It was all very lighthearted and carefree, lacking the seriousness and finery that the Cullen's always had. It was refreshing. I fit in better with them the Cullen's elegance and grace, while with the Pack it was all rough edges and stumbling around. It was _fun. _

Finally Sam approached Jacob, taking him away to the forest for a little while. I couldn't hear them talk so I suspected that they had phased to keep their conversation private for the moment. When they did return both had a serious expression on their faces, something that always unsettled me especially when it was Jacob. The two shared a look with Billy and Sue before stepping before the fire that burned at the heart of the backyard.

"I have an announcement to make. One that will affect all of us here, especially the Pack." immediately all eyes were on him and every single person fell silent, even Renesmee.

"I have decided to step down from Alpha, and Jacob has at last chosen to step up and take on his rightful role as Alpha to this pack. The Packs shall once more be one again. Today is the break of a new dawn. the birth of a new generation of both wolf and man, that shall grow even more fearsome and strong." he looked to Seth and then to the youngest of the Pack Brady and Collin. He was going to continue but Paul had stood, giving a cry of outrage.

"How can you make him Alpha?" as he roared I clutched Renesmee closer to be, letting out a growl of warning, my lips pulling up over my teeth. Now all eyes were on me.

"Calm down, Paul" I said in a flat voice from my half crouch in front of the other women and little Claire. I warned him. I told him exactly what I would do if he even trembled near my daughter. He looked at me, and I looked at him. Neither one of us moved from our positions for awhile, not until Rachel put a gentle hand on Paul's arm and Jacob came over and wrapped a restraining arm around my waist, pulling me back against him and forcing my posture to straighten.

"Don't tell me what to do, freak!"

"Don't make me neuter you, or the only chance Billy will have for anymore grandchildren is me and Rebecca!" I challenged him, unafraid and seriously pissed off. This was supposed to be Jacobs big moment and he was ruining it.

"Honey, calm dawn. He's not going to hurt anyone, your instincts to protect are just going berserk right now. I promise, he wont hurt Ness or anyone else here" Jacob spoke in my ear, trying to justify my actions not to me but more so to the people around us. Realizing my behavior I felt humiliated. Especially when I saw the shock on Emily and Kim's faces.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." with shame of my behavior I was ready to bolt into the tree's or house, but was quickly stopped by Jacob who kept both hands on my shoulders, holding me in place. I probably could have broken free, but was surprised by how much strength Jacob was using. He knew I was strong, that my skin was tough, and he knew for a fact he couldn't break me. It was something that I wanted from Edward for a long time, to be treated as an equal and not a porcelain doll. In fact, Jacob had never treated me like that.

"You did nothing wrong, honey, it's Paul who's in the wrong" I heard him say as I stared at my feet.

By the time it was time to leave my cheeks were sore from smiling and my stomach hurt from laughing so hard. I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun.

"Tomorrow the wolves will meet to join together at one under Jacob, and it's your choice Paul to show up or not. But I will not be returning to the Pack, from this day on I will stop phasing." Sam announced, coming to Emily side and wrapping one arm around her waist with a smile as he looked down at her with complete devotion and adoration, his hand coming to rest over baby bump.

"Are you sure, Sam?" Jared asked.

"More than anything." he answered, not a waver of doubt in his voice as he continued to stare into Emily's eyes.

Jared looked to Jacob.

"And what about you. Are you ready to lead?"

"I am. I think I've been ready for a long time, I just never had a good enough reason to step up until now." he smiled, kissing my cheek and stroking Renesmee's curls, looking at us with the same love and devotion that Sam had for Emily. The moment I saw that smile, that soft, perfect little turn of the lips I melted against him.

"I'm happy for you, Jake, and I know you'll be great Alpha." Jared gave his approval. His eyes then fell on me.

"Your not a bad person, Bella. Personally I think you just made a lot of stupid and bad choices." he smirked at me. "We like you, we do, but you've only ever attracted danger. You cant blame some of us for hesitating in welcoming you back"

"I understand, I really do. I know it's going to take me a long time for me to earn my place back into this family that I heartlessly abandoned. I truly am sorry. But me and Jake both believe I had to go down that path, to get me to my true destination. By his side." looking up I smiled at Jacob, my eyes tearing up.

"Please believe me when I say that I never wanted to endanger any of you. I do love you, all of you. I _will _make it up to all of you. You don't worry about protecting me anymore, because now it my turn to protect _you _in anyway I can_. _Even if that means staying away from you. But please, let Renesmee have you all in her life." I needed them to know how desperate I was, how sincere I was.

"I believe you. Just try to make smarter choices from now on" he teased. As he turned and went back to Kim the tension in the air dissipated slowly as things returned to how they were and we tried to enjoy ourselves.

* * *

"Are you glad you came?" Jacob asked as we got in the car to leave, the gathering coming to an end.

"Yes, I am. Despite my barbaric moment when I growled at Paul. I cant believe how much I missed the wildness of the pack. It keeps me on my toes and its fun to watch everyone mess around." I tell him after I strap Renesmee in her car seat and get in the front with Jacob, waving good bye to Seth and Sue as they get in their own car. Paul and Rachel had left earlier with Billy.

"The girls all seem to have fallen in love with Nessie. Between Emily and Seth, I wasn't sure if we were ever going to get her back," Jacob laughed as we backed out, Renesmee already fast asleep in her car seat.

"I know, I swore Seth even growled at me once when I tried to take Renesmee back to feed her."

"He's just protective. He's always been the younger sibling and the little kid of the pack, so Nessie gives him the opportunity to be the older one, the big brother for a change."

"I think it's cute." I said, leaning back in the seat and yawning.

"You know, it's pretty late. Why don't you and Renesmee stay at the house with me and go back in the morning? I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed." the idea honestly wasn't a bad one. Looking into the backseat and at a sound asleep Renesmee I decided to lessen the risk of her waking up by staying the night in La Push.

"Alright, we'll stay." I smiled tiredly, letting out another yawn before peaking back at Renesmee who was lightly snoring. Smiling at how peaceful she looked I turned back around and pulled out my phone, making a quick call to Alice to let her know that I wouldn't be back tonight but would be returning in the morning. I tried to keep the fact that I would need to go shopping for Renesmee's new room from her. Alice was great, but I think Esme would be able to have a better vision of what I wanted for the bedroom. Alice taste was a little to out there for what she wanted for Renesmee.

"I'll see you in the morning, Alice. Good night." hanging up I put the phone back in my pocket and reached over to hold Jacobs hands, the tips of my fingers tingling when in contact with his skin.

TBC.

* * *

**Wow! it's been a long time. Either way with the coming DVD release I got back into the groove of things with this fic.  
Fave, review, follow.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_The Start to a Bright future_

Getting back home(it felt right to call it that) Jacob took his turn taking Renesmee out of the car while I grabbed her bag. Being as quiet as we could we then proceeded inside, going straight towards the nursery to put Renesmee down in the crib that Jacob had built her. While I put the baby bag down Jacob made a line towards the crib, placing her down with tenderness and love in his eyes as he touched her cheek with his fingertips.

"She's so beautiful, looks just like you," Jacob said, looking over his shoulder and giving me a smile.

"Except for her hair. It's the same color as Edwards." I say with a frown.  
"So she's not perfect. Who is? Besides, it's just hair. She can cut it or die it when she's older if she wants. But as long as she has your eyes and smile, she's the second most beautiful girl in the world...Your number one." smiling I wrap my arm around his arm, one hand going into his as the other clasps his thick wrist and I lean my head on his shoulder looking into the crib at Renesmee.

"You don't have to pretend that you never loved him, that a part of you doesn't still do. I can accept that, just don't dwell on it every second for the rest of your life. It's going to take time to move on completely, but I'll be here by your side just like before." he kissed the top of my head, taking a deep breath and resting his cheek against the top of my head. "I love you."  
"Have I told you that your amazing?" I asked him.

"Once or twice," he grinned. He was such a child sometimes, but that was one of the great things that I loved about him.

After a while of standing and starting at _our _daughters sleeping face, we glided together out of the room to give Renesmee her peace and quiet to sleep.

"I already have some of my clothes in the dresser so you can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in if you want." Jacob told me as he took an extra blanket out of the hallway closet. I couldn't seem to find anything to say, to tell him that I wanted to sleep with him laying next to me. I was too embarrassed. So instead of saying anything, I walked into the bedroom and without closing the door behind me began to slowly strip off my clothes. I wasn't ready to have sex yet, not so soon after Edward, but that didn't mean there weren't other things we could do. I wanted to touch him, and for him to touch me.

I smirked when I heard the soft sound of the folded old comforter hit the ground.

"B-Bells?"  
Looking over my shoulder, wearing nothing but my bra and panties I gave Jacob my best sultry smile and batted my eyelashes at him before proceeding to unhook the back of my bra. His jaw dropped as I slipped it from my shoulders and tossed it to the side. Opening one of the drawers to the dresser I pulled out a dark green shirt and pulled it on over my head, the bottom reaching my knee's and the collar wide enough that it slipped down one of my shoulders. Turning around I smiled almost shyly at Jacob.

"You have got to be the sexiest woman in the entire world. You should always wear my clothes." he says in a breathy voice that makes the pit of my stomach burn hot. Stepping over the comforter and walking down the length of the hall towards me, his adam-apple bobs deliciously before he's in front of me and I have to tilt my head all the way back to look up at my face though I don't have much time to do so as he grabs the back of my head and presses our lips together in an unrestrained kiss.  
It was like kissing fire, every part of me was burned and became super sensitive to every little brush of skin. But it wasn't painful, in fact it was the best kiss I ever had. It was wild, passionate and uncontrolled. Every nerve in my body fizzled and snapped as I moaned and clung to Jacobs tall and firm body, grasping at him and breathing in his own breath, taking it into my lungs so our lips never had to disconnect.

"I'm sorry, Bells, I cant help myself-" Jacob breathes against my lips before prying my own open and slipping his tongue into my mouth. "God you taste so good...I just need to touch you, to feel you...I need proof this day is real"

I am willing to give him all the proof he needs because I needed it just as much.

This time it was his turn to pick me up as he lifted my legs out from beneaht me and carried me to the bed, dropping me down with a playful roughness that made me laugh joyfully before my laughter became moans as he slipped his hand beneath the shirt, squeezing and caressing my thigh.

We didn't have sex, we were content exploring each other for now with just our hands. When we brought each other to the utmost height of pleasure we kissed each other softly and spoke words of love before crawling beneath the comforter and sheets to spoon and cuddle in the afterglow of what we just did. We fell asleep in each others arms, and in the morning we woke in them as well.

I woke first, just managing to hear Renesmee's soft whimpering over the waterfall outside mine and Jacob's bedroom. Looking beside me I saw my sun still sound asleep, one of his large tan arms slung over my waste and the other tucked beneath his own pillow as he snored. Smiling I leaned over him and kissed his brow before slipping out of the bed and making my way to Renesmee's room.

"Good morning, angel face" picking her up out of her crib I rock my baby in my arms and hum as I danced around the room with an inhuman grace I only now had. "Daddy's still sleeping, so me and you should try and keep quiet for a little while" I told her, leaving the room. Grabbing the discarded comforter from the previous night I wrapped it around my shoulders and stepped out of the kitchen and into the back.

The morning air was chilly, but it felt nice against my heated skin. Moving to the rocking chair on the porch I pulled the blanket closer around me and lifted up my shirt. Renesmee greedily through herself forward at my breast, gently nuzzling her face around before finally latching on to my nipple. I jumped when in her rush her teeth scratched my breast. She pulled away and pouted her lips, staring up at me with big apologetic eyes. "It's alright, baby, you didn't hurt me. Go on now, drink" bringing her face back to my breast I smile when her lips one more wrap around my nipple to continue.

I could do this every morning; wake up, walk outside into _my _backyard to this beautiful view of nature and take in the fresh air. The perfect way to start any day I suppose. All I needed was cup of warm tea in my hands. But my daughter in my arms was better than any tea. Rocking I closed my eyes and tipped my head back, listening to all the sounds and taking in every scent. It was incredible. _I _was incredible. I finally had what I wanted, strength, confidence and a man willing to love me without fear. I could only imagine life getting better from here, since it seemed I had already hit bottom once, now there was no place to go but up to a brighter future.

"Bells?" Jacob said from our room, his voice groggy. "Bella!" his voice grew panicked now, probably from finding me missing from bed.

"I'm out on the back porch, Jake." I called into the house. I heard his feet hit the ground as he jumped out out bed before they pounded the wooden floor in a sprint to get to me. "Looks like Daddy's awake." I whisper close to Renesmee with a smile, kissing her little hand watching as she showed me images of Jacob.

"There you are. I was scared, scared when you weren't in bed-that it was all a dream" he panted as he walked outside in nothing but his boxers, taking a seat on the rocker next to mine.

"I heard Renesmee wake up, and you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. Sorry," I told him softly, sleepy drawl still in my tone as I yawned and cuddled the blankets closer around Renesmee, her curls sticking up. The color seemed darker then the copper she was born with, I put off on the lighting. Her skin had also gained a bit more color, glowing under the rays of the early morning sunshine.

"You two look amazing in the sunlight. It sucks that Forks isn't a sunnier place." leaning over, Jake kissed the corner of my mouth and then the top of Renesmee's head. Her eyes snapped open, falling on him and she smiled around my nipple and wiggled. I moved the blanket so she could see him better.

"It is a shame that we live in place where it always rains and the sun rarely shines, but those rare sunny days that we do have are the most magnificent." I smile, looking up towards the sky past the small rocky hills beyond our running stream. It really was such an amazing place to live.

"That they are," he agreed with me.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the time until Renesmee detached herself from me, her arms reaching out to Jacob. He took her without hesitation, scooping her up from my arms and holding her close to his warm chest, her head right next to his beating heart. I could even hear hers. A quick beat, faster than mine or Jacobs, but healthy. The thumping rhythm of her heart was one of the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I watched as she snuggled closer to Jacob, though her eyes were exploring the scenery as if it was the first time she had seen it, memorizing it all. She had such big curious eyes, I just hoped that my own reckless curiosity didn't pass on to her and get her in danger like mine did. But then if I hadn't let my curiosity get the better of me, I would never have fallen into the world of vampires, fallen in love with one of them and had her.

This was my life now. Back porches and coffee mugs, a daughter, a man who I loved, peace and happiness. A mundane life, a good life. This was the life that suited me, the life I was comfortable living.

"What are you smiling about?" Jacob asked, looking at me oddly.

"I'm looking forward to our future together." I had been hesitant at first to move in, but now all I wanted was to spend minute of everyday together with him and Renesmee.

"Me too," leaning over he kissed me on the lips. It was a sweet chaste kiss, that promised happy memories.

"Now, how about I make us some breakfast?" I asked against his lips, grinning. "God, I love you" was his answer. I took it for a 'yes'.

After I made a hearty breakfast for me and Jacob we sat together at the table and talked over our plans for the day. Jacob would first go see Billy, from their they would go to Sam's where they would meet up with the rest of the council to make the transfer of Alpha official in the eyes of the tribe and pack. I would be returning to the Cullen house to do some online shopping for Renesmee along with try to come up with an explanation for my ended marriage and Renesmee with Carlisle. I couldn't hide forever and people would be curious once I stepped back out into the public eye.

"That's a good idea. Come up with something now and it will be easier to play along with it when the times comes." Jacob said as he did the dishes, having insisted.

"Renesmee seems a little bigger today. I'll have Carlisle measure her when I get back. I'll also have Alice help me buy her more clothes. I have a feeling she'll out grow a lot of them quickly," I tell him, bouncing Renesmee on my knee as I watched Jacob's back, his shoulders moving as he scrubbed the plates.

"I'm sure that shopaholic of a pixie will just love that." I didn't need to see his face to know he was probably rolling his eyes.

"Just admit it already," turning around and leaning back on the sink with soapy hands he gave me a quizzical look. "Admit what?"

"That though you don't _love_ the Cullen's, you also don't completely _hate _them as much as you pretend too." I tell him, seeing the way he gets jokes with Emmett, how he treat's Esme with respect, and even at times he seems to tolerate Alice.

"Some of them aren't so bad. I might have liked them if I wasn't a werewolf and they were vampires" he tells me after a long and thoughtful silence. "and Esme kinda reminds me of my mom." he adds lastly, his voice so low even I might not have heard it.

"Oh, Sweety," standing I walk around the table and the kitchen bar to stand in front of him. Bringing up my free hand-the other arm holding Renesmee-I touch his cheek and gently rub my thumb under his eyes.

"She truly was a wonderful mother and just a general good person. She would be so proud of you and I see so much of what I remember about her in you. Especially when it comes to your heart." I tell him, moving my hand from his face to his chest, feeling the thump-thump beneath my palm. "And as long as we remember her, she'll never truly be lost to us. We'll keep her alive by telling Renesmee stories of her."

"Thank you, Bella. I really needed to hear that, I just miss her so much sometimes." he tells me with misty eyes, an appreciative smile pulling his lips up.

"Your family has been so afraid to talk about her for years, it's time you finally face her loss instead of always running from it. You need to talk about her, to cry, to let it out and not be afraid openly miss her _together. _Just take your time, let it come naturally" I tell him, amazed by my own advice seeing as I'm the one who keeps to myself and bottle up my own emotions instead of talking it out with Charlie.

"And maybe, after we let Charlie in on the whole werewolf thing, you can take your own advice. Neither one of you are talkative people, but there are somethings you just have to say out loud to one another." he says, kissing my forehead and touching Renesmee's shoulder who had placed her own hand on Jacobs chest after I had.

"Your right." I told him, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too, Bells" for a few minutes, we just stood their in the kitchen holding each other with Renesmee between us, comforting one another silently. After awhile Renesmee began to get bored and started to make noises and wiggle in my arm, touching my neck and repeating the scene not liking the atmosphere.

"Everything is alright, don't worry." I smile and tell her, bouncing her a little and smiling when she grins and squeals in delight. Her mood quickly shifted and her thoughts turned elsewhere as we continued to get ready for the day. It didn't take very long to get dressed and get Renesmee's baby bag ready, and once that was done it was time to go.

"Are you coming back tonight?" Jacob asked as he walked me and Renesmee to my car, helping to put her into her car seat. It wasn't bad, but I would prefer a newer and possibly safer one then Jacob's old one.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I want just want to spend a little more time with them before I move in. They're still Renesmee's family, and I still love them-"

"I know. And they love you...most of them." I didn't even want to think about Rosalie. I had trusted her. I finally thought we had a connection, an actual relationship. But I was wrong, just like I was wrong about a lot more things.

"We'll make it work," I told him, as I slid into my seat, my door still open. "Sure, Sure" with that Jacob shut my door for me, stuck his head through the window and kissed me goodbye. It was a slow and lingering kiss, not as if it was our last but just one we wanted to make last until we saw each other again. When it was over we pulled back at the same time, smiled, and I drove away.

"Da!" looking over my shoulder I nearly stopped the car and turned back around at the look on Renesmee's face. She looked ready to start bawling as tried to see out the window and back towards Jacob.

"Don't worry, Baby, we'll be back to see Daddy later." I told her, trying to calm and comfort her. It didn't seem to work at first, she just kept staring out the window with a wobbly chin as if she was about to cry. Finally I reached one arm back and touched my finger to her knee, the touch causing her to turn her face towards me and look at me with big, worried eyes. I could see image's of Jake pass through her head and into mine followed by the sense of comfort that came with him along with the scent of the house.  
"Trust me, Baby, we'll see him again. I promise."she then showed me my own face, eyes soft and smiling, and the sense of sincerity she felt from me. Still smiling, and knowing that I had reassured her just a little, I turned back to the road ahead and continued the drive to the Cullen's.

The ride felt surprisingly long as I used the back roads to get to the Cullen's, with the hope of avoiding being spotted by anyone in town that might know me. In the back Renesmee was content in the back to look out to window. After a minute I though to put on some music. I didn't know the name of the song that came on or the artist that sang it, but Renesmee apparently loved it as she couldn't stop giggling and bouncing around in her seat as if she were trying to dance. I turned the volume up. Eventually I started to sway along to the music, bobbing my head and singing along to the words. I was almost relieved to find that I was still tone deaf after my change.

When I pulled up in front of the Cullen's Alice was already waiting for outside at the door. With speed I was now able to track she was soon in front of me, wrapping me in steel like arms with a strength that she no longer had to worry about crushing me with. I hugged her back with just as much strength.

"Your back!" she cheered in her sing song voice, each syllable like the chime of bells.

"Not for good. I decided to move in with Jacob." I told her, and when she pulled back there was hurt in her golden eyes.

"Is it because-?"

"No. It's not because of what happened. It's because when I'm there, it feels like that's where I'm meant to be. It's a nice house, and a good home. I can see Renesmee growing up there, and me with her." I tell her, moving out of her arms and to the back door of the car to take Renesmee out. "I can breath there, it suits me and the way I live. I love you, Alice, but the lavish life style you and everybody else live is just not me. This feels more natural...And Renesmee already gave her approval, isn't that right, Baby?" I ask Renesmee scooping her into my arms. She just looks at me confused, still not sure as to what the conversation is about or how it concerns her.

Alice didn't look any less happy.

"We're still going to visit every weekend, and even during the week. Please don't be so sad, Alice, I hate seeing you upset." I honestly didn't know how to raise her spirits, the only thing I could think of is shopping.

"I'll let you buy and pick out all of Renesmee clothes," I tried. The change in her mood was immediate.

"Oh, she going to be the most stylish baby in the entire world. Come here, Nessie, your going to help your Aunty Alice pick out your wardrobe." And then Alice had my baby in her arms and was dancing up the steps and into the house. I really wished people would stop just taking her out of my arms without asking, it put me on edge and made me uncomfortable.

"Welcome back, Bella." Esme greeted me alongside Carlisle as I entered the house, her arm linked with his.

"I'm guessing you heard us outside?" I asked, knowing already that they had. It was impossible when there hearing and my own was so enhanced, theirs surely more than mine.

"Yes, we did" Carlisle smiled, seemingly unfazed, but there was something tiny in his eyes that matched the look in Esme's that told me they were indeed disappointed. "We're happy for you, you must believe that. This way you have a chance to start over, to make yourself a home with your own hands and handwork. I think you'll enjoy that adventure." he continues to say, sharing a look with Esme that I cant quite interpret.

"We just want you to be happy, Bella. And know one makes you more happy then Jacob does." Esme admitted, and I feel a heavy wave of shame. After all the person who was meant to make me happy was there son, Edward.

"I did love Edward. I still do, I just cant-"

"We understand. What he did, drugging you, forcing you like that, was unforgivable. But we also understand why he did what he did. He loved you too much to lose you to even his own daughter. He couldn't bare it." Carlisle says, taking a step forward towards me and away from Esme, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"He was selfish..." I tell him, but quickly continue my thought so neither one of them misunderstood what I meant. "But there was a time I was selfish too. During the newborn battle, I wanted Edward and Jacob both to stay with me. Because I didn't want to lose them, even if it meant they were protecting and saving one of there own. I didn't care what happened to anyone else, as long as they were both safe."

"I didn't understand what it meant to have a big family who you loved. All I had was Charlie and Renee, and at the time it seemed so easy to let them both go without a second thought so I could have Edward. I was selfish with Renesmee too when I was pregnant. I stopped caring about anyone else, and focused all my energy and concern on my baby, forgetting how much everyone else cared about and loved me." I tried to be brave when I spoke, making sure to look them both in the eyes. "From the beginning our love was a selfish one, but when your a parent you can no longer be selfish."

"We understand completely. I understand." Esme smiled, touching my cheek. "Your selflessness is what will make you a wonderful mother. From the very beginning of her conception you have loved Renesmee without hesitation as she has loved you from the very beginning as well."

"We were all scared, Bella, of the legends. We didn't want to lose you." Carlisle said. "We assumed that Renesmee would be the same without second thought, and we're ashamed for that because we of all people know that we cant always control ourselves or our strength. We assumed your child would a danger not only to yourself but to others, that it would be more vampire than human. We didn't hope to even think the opposite.

I knew he was speaking from his soul, that he meant every word he said and I also had to understand their fear, and reasoning. I had forgotten that these strong, supernatural and god like beings could also feel fear. That went for both the Cullen's and the Pack. Both had been so afraid of what my child might turn out to be, they never thought of what she might not be. That she might not be a monster. They had both faced so many demons and monsters that it must not have been strange to assume that my child was another enemy they had to face, especially when all they did nonstop was fight and protect. They could never relax, they were always on edge, always alert to the next sign of danger.

It was the first time I realized that Sam's decision wasn't completely in the wrong.

"I didn't understand before, never even took the time to think and put myself in your shoes." I told him, told them both. Biting my lip, I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I put you through so much. All of you, but I couldn't give up my child, because I knew deep down inside me that she was good." I choked, my eyes getting wet and I wiped the bottom of my eyes before the tears could cascade down my face.

"Never be sorry for trying to protect your child. There is no fault in loving your child, in that a mother has little choice." and then I was in her arms, wrapped tightly with my head on her shoulder, my hands clenching the silk of her back. I knew then and there, I hadn't made a mistake naming my daughter partially after her.

_TBC_

Review, favorite, follow. Love you guys.


	12. Chapter 12

_Who I am, and what I am._

"Have you heard anything from, Edward? Has he found anything?" I couldn't help but ask Carlisle as he brought me to his office, having something he wished to give me after my teary moment with him and Esme, who had gone to get a few catalog's and her tablet to start picking things out for Renesmee's nursery.

"So far the only thing he seems to be chasing is stories, he hasn't found any physical evidence of other hybrids. All the stories seem to be the same, but that's only in Brazil so far." Carlisle explained, opening the door to his office and stepping inside.  
"She didn't seem to have grown at all yesterday, but this morning she did look bigger." I told him, almost forgetting until I heard Renesmee's laughter from down stairs.  
"I'll measure her once we're finished and compare. The first three days her growth was extreme, but it has been slowing. I don't believe she'll ever completely stop growing, but she might reach a point where her growth takes on a more human rate to it. But that will take time to find out." all I wanted was to make sure that my daughter got a good childhood, and that meant not growing up to fast, literally.

"We're all worried about how much time we might have with her, Bella, but right now for her sake we need to keep positive." Easier said then done.

"I know, Carlisle, but I fought to hard for her to loose her so quickly." he just nodded in understanding as he took a seat behind his desk and opened one of the drawers, pulling two folders out and placing them on top of the desk.

"These are for you. On the top are the divorce papers you need to fill out to end your marriage to Edward, once your finished I will find away for them to reach him so that he can sigh them. Though I don't think he will do so easily. He's going to try to win you back at some point, you do realize this don't you? He loves you too much to-"

"He can put up as much of a fight at he wants, but I'm never going back to him. I also want as little of him as possible in Renesmee's life" I told him honestly, taking a seat opposite of Carlisle and opening the folder. Carlisle handed me a pen. I took me seconds to sign and read through it, with my new brain capacity and inhuman abilities I was now able to do such a thing. When I finished signing the last dotted line, I slid it back across to him.

"I also realize that because of the nature and the way she was born, you'll have to go through another channel when you make up Renesmee's birth certificate and I want you know that I've decided to give her Jacob's surname." I told him, sitting straight and keeping a solid expression that dared him to argue with me on the matter. He didn't.

"What's in the other folder?" taking the divorce papers, he then slid across the other folder.

"Open it and see for yourself." taking the folder I opened it up and looked over the contents, gasping at the end of the first page.

"Carlisle this is-"  
"Enough money to take care of yourself and Renesmee for the rest of your lives. Alice has even taken the liberty to looks ahead and invest in some promising stocks under your name. You, Jacob, and Renesmee will never have to work a day in your lives if you don't want to. This is so that no matter where we may be, we can also trust that you are taken care of." I just couldn't believe I was seeing so many zero's next to each other before. This was a ridiculous amount of money, that included what I would get if the stocks that Alice invested in actually came through.

"I and Esme have opened you and Jacob a joint account, If you wish to have two separate one's let me know and we will change it. We've also invested in a trust fund for Renesmee." I was speechless. It was such a great thing, and if it came to a trust fund for Renesmee there was no way I would argue, but for me? This was too much. I couldn't possibly take this much money from anyone.

"I know you don't let anyone take care of you, not parents, not us, but this money is meant to help you start your new future. You don't have to spend it as freely as we do, but you can always trust that if you need anything it's there." he told me, reaching across the table and touching my hand.

"Please accept it, if anything you can pretend it's not there. But the family will feel better knowing you still have it. I beg you not to refuse...Esme would be heartbroken." I thought out of all the Cullen's, Carlisle would be above guilt tripping me.

"Fine. I'll take it, but that doesn't mean I am going to use it unless absolutely necessary." I told him, tucking the papers back into the folder and standing, planning to go back downstairs and see what frilly atrocities Alice had ordered for my daughter, not to mention to get started designing Renesmee's room.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement." with a nod and a smile, Carlisle rose from his expensive leather seat and walked out of his office together with me.

"We found Alice with Renesmee sitting on her lap in the living room on the couch, her mac book pro open in front of them on the coffee table.

"Oh, Bella, you have to come and see all the adorable outfits that I'm buying for Renesmee!" Alice squealed, looking to me with a smile as Renesmee reached out for the computer, obviously fascinated by the changing screen. Near the window stood Jasper, keeping his distance, and when out eyes met he gave me a nod and a tiny smile. It was obvious he was feeling guilty for what happened, and I didn't blame him. When it came to me he seemed to always be caught in the middle struggling. I really did feel for him. I wondered if it was easier now that I was a hybrid to withstand my scent. He seemed calm enough around the Renesmee, much more relaxed in fact then I had ever seen him before.

Sitting down next to them, Renesmee turned in Alice's arms and reached out for me. Immediate I took her, holding her close in my arms as she placed her hands on my face and showed me all the clothes that Alice had shown her on the screen of the computer. She was curious about the machine, what else it could do.

"Did she show you? What do you think?" Alice asked, leaning close, anxious to know my oppinion.  
"They all look very nice. I thought you would pick out things more flashy and frilly." I told her, finding no point in lying to her. Besides she knew my personal taste towards fashion, she shouldn't assume I would want anything to far away from my own for my daughter.

"I knew you wouldn't want anything too extreme, so I thought I would keep it all simple but still as fashionable as you can be for a baby." she said. "Also I already bought you an entire new wardrobe, but their at the cottage-"  
"What cottage?" I didnt remember anyone mentioning anything about a cottage.

"Esme restored and designed an old stone cottage a few miles from here that she came upon while, it was meant for you and Edward after you got back from your honeymoon. Only now Rosalie is staying there until it's ok for her to come back. It was supposed to be a present for your birthday." I felt absolutely horrible, imagining all the hard work Esme must have put into such a gift for me and Edward.

"Don't feel bad, Bella. Esme doesn't mind. She just wants you to be happy, and besides she's super excited to be helping you to design Nessie's nursery. And the cottage isn't going to waste either since Rosalie and Emmett are staying there. We just need to get your clothes is all," she continues to smile, talking a mile a second.  
"I can just imagine the clothes you picked out for me already, Alice, and I bet you that I'm not going to like any of them." I told her with a smirk, envisioning the extravagant, over the top clothes I wouldnt wear in a million years that were hanging up in that closest already.

"Some of them aren't all that bad, you might actually like a few of the things that I picked out. You liked your wedding dress didn't you, and the dress I picked out that time for your birthday, or your prom dress."

"Alice, I'll be honest and say that the only dress I hated that you picked out for me was my _wedding dress_. It was totally not me, and it was extremely uncomfortable to wear." I told her, looking down at Renesmee.

"Your _wedding dress?_ But you said you loved your wedding dress!" she screamed, actually standing.  
"_You _loved it, Alice. I said I did to make you happy and because I didn't want to deal with one bit of actually planing a wedding. None of it was me, but I kept smiling I saying I loved everything to make everyone else happy." I told her, standing myself and turning my back to her, unable to look her in the eyes and see the hurt there.

"Bella, you should of said something. Why do you always feel the need that you have to put everyone before yourself?" Alice asked, and I held Renesmee closer.

"Because at the time, all I wanted was your acceptance, to be one of you, too make you happy so that you would love me. I lost myself in all of you, and until Renesmee...Jacob, I finally was able to regain myself" I explained, turning back around to face, her standing tall and proud of myself once more. This was me, and I would no longer let anyone change who I was, no matter what I was.

"I'm so sorry you ever felt that way. But, Bella, no matter we would have loved you. I just wished you were honest with me. I thought we were best friends?"

"We are! I just-" I couldn't seem to find the words to justify my lies, my pretending to go along with everything and I knew that when I didn't say anything that I had hurt Alice deeply. She turned from me, going to Jasper and escaping out the window to hunt I assumed.

"Bella, are you ready?" Esme asked, entering the room with her tablet and a few magazines in her arms. "What's wrong? What happened?" she turned and asked Carlisle, clearly noticing that Alice was missing, the air stale from our argument.

"Me and Alice just got into a fight is all. We just need to work it out when she gets back is all, for now we just need time." I told her, giving her a strained smile as I sat back down on the couch. In my arms Renesmee squirmed, not liking the mood and confused as to what just happened. She didn't like it when I was upset.

"It's nothing, baby. Everything is fine" I told her when she replayed our fight. After I reassured Renesmee, I reassured Esme and asked to see what she had brought. Hesitant and still concerened she sat down and tried to distract herself.

"You said that Jacob used dark wood to make Renesmee's crib?" Esme asked me as she shifted the screen on her ipad and turned the pages of her magazine at the same time. Pulling up a color scene on the tablet, and some wall paper. In the magazine she flipped to a page with pale color furniture.  
"What about this. The color is neutral, but the simplistic design of the wallpaper gives it an obvious femininity? I would also like to match the furniture such as this wing back chair here with the bedding of the crib. I would also like to put in a throw rug to match." she goes on, and I look at each very carefully, but almost immediately I know that it's perfect.

"I honestly love it. I think it's perfect for her, and there's room to mature and change when she get's older." I say, showing the images to Renesmee who studied them as carefully as I did before giving her own signal of approval.

We were about finished with the last choices and discussing how I planned to get everything done and set up when the phone began to ring. The look on Carlisle and Esme's face told me who it was that was calling.  
"Charlie?" I asked.

"He's been calling the house twice a day, asking about you." Carlisle tells me, and I just stare at the phone as it continues to ring, the screen lighting up as it showed the name of the caller. "What do you plan to do, Bella?"

"Jacob is going to tell him about the wolves. We wont let him know the details, just what he needs to know. That I'm different, and try to explain how me and Edward fell apart. I cant lie to him about Renesmee, he'll know right away she's mine when he see's her eyes, and I wont keep her a secret from him either." I tell them, looking at Renesmee again.

"Do you think that's wise?" Esme asks.

"No. But I'm to selfish to lose him, and too weak to do this without him. We'll make sure that he doesn't realize what any of you are, I wont endanger him like that. I just need my dad, and he deserves to know his granddaughter." Esme places her hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"I've lied, and hurt him enough. I wont put him through it anymore...as soon as I have settled in with Jacob, he's going to tell him." I breath, shifting Renesmee in my arms as the phone stopped ringing.

"I want my family to be all together, and it wont be unless Charlie is there." I tell them, my heart aching when Renesmee reaches up and repeats the name Charlie over and over, wondering who he was.

"Soon, Baby, you'll get to meet him. Just be patient." I just hoped that I could be patient as well. I didnt want to wait too much longer.

"Will you be staying the night, Bella?" Esme asks.

"If you don't mind. I told Jake I wanted to spend a little time with you before I move in" I explain, rocking Renesmee who was playing with the ends of my hair.

"Of course not, Bella, your always welcome here. Would you like me to make you anything special, or maybe you would like to cook. The kitchen is all yours" Esme smiles as she dog ears the pages of the magazine with the things that I liked and closed her I-Pad.

"I was thinking I would make Chicken Francese, over pasta. I haven't made it in awhile and I thought I would try and give it a shot again." I say, wondering if Renesmee was getting hungry again. We had breakfast, and I thought I would make something simple for lunch while saving the chicken francese for dinner later.

"Of course, Bella. What about lunch?"

"I'll probably just have a sandwich or soup." I tell her, standing and moving over to the open window. The weather has been surprisingly bright lately. I thought maybe I would sit out side for awhile with Renesmee. The outdoors was really beginning to grow on me.

"Bella, would you like me to measure Renesmee now that you and Esme are finished?" Carlisle asks. I had completely forgotten about that. With an exhale of breath I turn away from the window and walk back to the couch, gently placing Renesmee down on her back. The moment she see's the measuring tape she stretches out her body and holds still the best she can. Carlisle is done in seconds.

"She certainly has grown, but it's not as close to how much she's been growing. It's slowing." he says, rolling the tape back up. When she Renesmee's see's that he's done she content to lay on her back and look up at us, her hands curled up to her chest and knee's bent. Leaning forward I kiss her noes, my hair tickling her face and feel my heart well up like a balloon as she giggles and tangles her fingers in my hair.

"That's good...right?" I ask, not moving my face away from Renesmee's as I continue to pepper her with kisses.

"Yes. We just need to keep watching and recording her growth. Hopefully, as I said before, her growth will come to a more human progression in time. After all she does seem far more human than vampire, maybe this will be the same with time as well."

"I hope so."still smiling, I rub the tip of my noes against Renesmee's, my brown eyes staring into ones of identical color.  
Time has always seemed to be my enemy, first with Edward and now with Renesmee. But this time the concern wasn't be growing old and getting gray, it was that my daughter might become an old woman before me if she continued to grow as the rate she was going now. I didn't want to see my child like that before me. But if that was the case, I would make everyday count until the very last one.

Alice and Jasper didn't come back for the rest of the night. I started to wonder if we could really fix things between us. I hoped so. I didn't want to lose Alice, I truly didn't. But I had to start being honest with myself, and also everyone around me again. Once I met Edward and started to group with the Cullen's I became so obsessed with being as perfect as them, and making them happy so they would accept me that I didn't realize I had been slowly loosing who I was in the process of trying to become one of them.

Before my own dinner I fed Renesmee, and once I was done eating I changed her diaper and put her into a once piece pajama set. The Cullen's still didn't have a crib for her, so when I went upstairs to Edwards room, I made a wall of pillows on one side to keep her from rolling off while I changed into some of the clothes I still had in the drawers, trying to ignore Edwards cleanly pressed shirts and the scent of him that still lingered all over the room. It was uncomfortable being in this room again, but I didn't feel right staying in Rosalie and Emmett's room, or even Alice's. I just couldn't help but think of the things they did in those beds since they didn't sleep. Once I was changed I slid under the covers, keeping Renesmee on top of the comforter accept for a small baby blanket to keep her warm. After checking the wall of pillows were secure, I snuggled close to Renesmee, my one finger in the palm of her hand, watching her thoughts as she slowly began to drift asleep.

Her mind was like a kaleidoscope, all color and shapes. Almost none of it made any sense, but sometimes mine and Jacob's faces would appear, happy and smiling. All I wanted to do, was protect that precious and pure mind, to keep safe her heart and fuel her imagination. I would give my daughter the childhood I never had and more. I wanted it all for her, and I would give it to her while also teaching her patience, kindness and the difference between right and wrong. I might not have a 100% confidence in myself as a parent yet, but I was going to damn well give it my all to be the best that I could. The last thing I saw before I myself fell asleep, was the image of Jacob in Renesmee's dream, bright and glowing like the sun.

**TBC**

**I know it's a very short chapter compared to the last one, but I wanted to focus the next chapter on Bella and Alice solving their issues, and Charlie finding out about the wolves and finally getting to see Bella again.  
Don't forget to fave, follow, and my favorite of them all review. Also if you have questions about the story go ahead and ask me and I'll try my to answer the best I can without spoiling to much of what I have plan.**

**Love you guys, and look forward to hearing from all of you.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Morning conversations._

Waking up, I saw color before I even opened my eyes. My finger was still in Renesmee's hand, showing me her dream. My hair was splayed around us, our curls tangling together to become one, the colors blending in a swirl of hair. Bringing the hand she wasn't to her face I gently stroked the back of my fingers along her soft cheek, taking in both the visions of her dream and every one of her tiny little features that made her so perfect. She was dazzling, my little angel.

I was content to just lay there, curled around my daughter, playing with her hair and watching her dream. Suddenly the morning glared through the floor to ceiling windows of the room and cast I and Renesmee in a golden spot light. She gave a whimper and her little face scrunched up, the light intruding on her sleep, and turned her delicate face towards me in hope of escaping the bright light that was shining down on her. Not wanting her to wake up just yet, I lift my hand up from the her angelic face and use it to block out the sun, watching as her face relaxes and her gentle snores continue.

My arm and hand doesn't tire at all as I hold it up, I must have kept it there for at least an hour, before she her dreams begin to fade from my mind and she starts to become aware of reality again. The first thing she see's when she wakes up is me. "Good morning, Angel Face. Did you sleep well?" I ask. Her answer was to show me a repeat of her vivid and nonsensical dream.

"I'm glad." I cooed, sitting up in the bed and propping Renesmee up on my knee's kissing her tiny little fists. "Look at you, your curls are sticking up everywhere!" I laugh, kissing her noes and loving it when she starts to giggle, her eyes squinting and her mouth opening in a big smile. She looks so happy, and when she's happy, so am I.

"My beautiful little girl, your growing so big so quickly, yes you are, yes you are!" I continued to coo at her. I knew she was intelligent enough that I didn't need to and shouldn't, and I thought I would never act this way either, but she seemed to like it well enough.

"I promise you, I will never let anyone hurt you. From dusk to dawn I will love you, everyday to the end of our lives. I don't know if you understood that, but that's okay, because we have time and I'm going to tell you it often how much I love you." I tell her. "I'll always put you first, never leave you behind, and I'll make sure you grow up slower than I did so can really enjoy life. It wont be a perfect life, but it will be a good one."

"Aww, what wise words of wisdom from the new mom." Turning to the door I seem Emmett standing there holding a video camera facing me. I curse inwardly. Even with my new amazing powers, these vampires still managed to sneak up on me.

"Emmett, what are you doing back?" I asked him, surprised while trying to balance a baby and pull the covers further over me.

"Alice called and wanted me to drop the clothes she had for you at the other house here. I heard you decided to move in with Jacob?" he says, sauntering over and dropping himself across the end of the bed, the entire thing creaky under his heavy weight while he keeps the camera pointed at me and Renesmee.

"What's with the camera?" I asked. I barely like getting my picture taken, video wasn't any better.

"Sometimes me and Rose like to kick things up and tape ourselves fuc-"

"EMMETT!" I must be beat red when he says that. How embarrassing, I could never imagine recording myself with anyone doing _that. _

"What?" he looks confused, as if he doesn't understand how inappropriate what he just said was.

"I don't want to hear about yours and Rosalie's sex life, and I definitely don't want you talking about it in front of Renesmee." I hiss at him, looking at the innocent and confused face of my child in my lap.

"It's not like she understands." he shrugs, poking at her one large stoney finger as if she was some foreign alien. I slapped his hand away.

"She might, Carlisle said that her intelligence goes beyond that of a normal baby, so I don't want to take the chance. Honestly we're going to have to work on that mouth of yours while around the baby, or Renesmee is going to end up picking up on it one day." I shook my head, watching as Renesmee twisted her own around to try and get a better view of her uncle.

"She really does look a lot like you. Wonder if she'll be just a clumsy," he laughs, and I roll my eyes, really hoping she wasn't clumsy. I read somewhere that it was genetic.

"My brothers an idiot. He should no better from watching all of us that's it's never a good idea to go against your wife." he smirks, probing Renesmee's cheek, watching as he made faces. "He could have had it all with you. Forever, love, a wife...a baby"

"It's all Rosalie has ever wanted. I know what she did wasnt right, and I had known I would have tried to stop her...But I also love her so damn much, I would do anything to give her this; a child of her own." he trace's Renesmee's face, his eyes taking in everything about her. "Sometimes, we'll talk about it...what our baby might have looked like, would it be a boy or girl, names. I wouldn't care though, because it would be hers, and I couldn't hate anything that was a part of her."

"I know how sensitive she is, so I don't ever tell her that I also a baby with her. I just listen to her, listen to her describe our life, our child, and try not to make it worse by telling her of my own dreams. The American dream. A home, a family...what I had wanted when I was human."

"She's my angel, from the day she brought me to Carlisle, I have loved her unconditionally. I just want to see her happy, to see her _glow _with joy. To see her hold _our _child in her arms..." Emmett was a strong, and childish man, but at this moment he allowed himself to truly be vulnerable in front of me, and if he could cry I know that he would be.

"Carlisle told me about Nessie's venom, how it might be able to change us back." he started to say, and I tried to predict exactly what he might be getting at with all this. "I told Rose, and she wants to be the first one to try it and see if it will actually work. I tried to convince her out of it, because Carlisle said there a chance she might not survive the change back."

"Emmett-"

"Nothing I say will stop her...nothing anyone could say would stop her, and I know that but-"

"Your scared." I told him, though I knew he had already realized it himself.

"I don't want to make the same mistake Edward did, and lose her." he told me. I knew he needed comfort that I was able to give, but I believed Renesmee could. So repositioning my self I moved so I was laying on my side with Renesmee between us, giving him more access to her.

"You just have to trust that she knows what she's doing and that's she has a strong enough will to survive it. It also helps if you want the same thing she does, it makes it a tiny bit easier, so neither one of you have to go through it alone." were my words of advice to him.

"I do, I do want it. I want what she wants...But most of all I want her happy." he says, playing with Renesmee, tickling her belly, and tapping her little nose so she's go cross eyed.

"Then the only thing I can really tell you to help, is to support her. Be there with there though every moment, and make sure you give her a reason to come back to you. Give her a dream that she can go to in the darkness. That little dream will be the light that keeps here here and guide her back home." I tell him, touching Renesmee hair. I loved playing with her hair, it was so soft, each strand like curled silk.

"And what if she doesn't make it?" he asked.

"I don't know. But you have to believe that she will make it, you have to, or you'll go insane and do things...things she'll hate, and though she loves you, she wont be able to forgive you." I hoped I could help him, in any small way to make this easier for him. I just wished that I wasn't speaking from experience.

"Personally, I think you would make a really great dad." he met my eyes then and smiles, his big, goofy, dimpled smile that was infectious. "Just remember if this does work, I'm not sure if Rosalie will be like me or completely human. If she's more human, than sex wont ever be the same for the two of you, so no breaking any houses or you might break Rose instead."

I don't know why I said that, especially after I had just told Emmett not to talk about sex in front of my daughter, but it seemed to have been the right thing to make him feel better. He threw his head back, and gave a loud laugh that actually startled Renesmee, who looked at Emmett with big startled eyes. He continued to laugh for a long time, not ever needing to breath, but I could tell that he had relaxed, that he didn't seem so worried. He returned to being his usual self.

"You really are the funniest human I ever met, Bella, even if your not a 100% human anymore. Thank you, I really needed to hear all that." sitting up, he lifted his arms up above his head as if he was stretching before. Standing he left the camera on the bed. "Don't most parents like to record their kids?" after saying that he walked towards the window, opened it and jumped out to no doubt go back to Rosalie.

Despite what Rosalie had done, I hoped for Emmett's sake that everything would turn out well. I meant it when I said he would be a great dad. In fact, her reminded me a lot of Jacob at times. Thinking about Jacob, I realized that I hadn't called him last night.

Being careful of Renesemee, I twisted myself around the bed and took my phone from where I left it before I went to sleep on the bedside table and pressed the speed dial number for Jacob. He answered half way through the second ring.

"Bells?"

"Morning. Sorry, I didn't call last night, me and Alice kind of got into a fight and I was distracted with picking out everything for Renesmee's room?" I told him, laying back down, watching as Renesmee rocked side to side as if she were trying to roll herself over.

"You wanna talk about it?" I kinda did, so I told him what happened.

"You weren't in the wrong, Bells. All this time she's been forcing a lot of her own preference on you, it was about time that you told her how you really felt. Just give her some time and she'll get over it if she really is your friend." her said, his deep voice calming me as I sunk deeper into the mattress. "But you really should have put yourself and what you wanted first. Sometimes you can be a bit of a doormat when it comes to the people you love. Because you want them to accept you, you play along with whatever they want and pretend to be someone that your not to make them happy even when your miserable inside."

"Sometimes I really hate that you know me so well." on the other end of the line I hear him chuckle.

"How's our girl doing? Is she still sleeping?" he asks about Renesmee who is still rocking side to side, trying to roll over.

"Yea, she's awake. You want to talk to her?" I hold my phone near Renesmee's head, enough that she can see it and also hear. "Say, good morning to daddy, Angel Face."

Renesmee's whole face lights up at the mention of Jacob, her eyes going wide as she looks around trying to find him until she hears his voice coming out from the phone. "Hey, Princess, how's my little girl this morning. Did you have a good sleep?" he asked, and Renesmee just stared at the phone with wide eyed shock. I imagined she was trying to figure out how she was hearing his voice right now.

"Da?" reaching for the phone she tried to take it from me, staring at the screen where Jacob's caller ID photo was displayed.

"You being a good girl for momma, Princess?" he asked her, and we both listened as she made unintelligible noises into the phone, as if she was really trying to answer his questions and talk to him. It was both fascinating and adorable to watch. After a minute of them Renesmee literally babbling nonsense into the phone, and Jacob talking back as if he actually understood her I thought it was about time I took back the phone.

"It's momma's turn to talk to daddy now, Baby." I tell her as I ease the phone out of her tiny(but extremely strong) grip. She gives a whine and tugs on it, refusing to let go. "Come on, sweety, you gotta let go. I promise you can see and talk to daddy later." I tried to convince her. On the other end of the line I could hear Jacob laughing at my struggle.

"I can hear you, and this isn't funny! She's really strong." I tell him, trying to pry her fingers. I forgot how physically strong and durable she was, she always felt so soft and fragile in my arms that I barely notice her actual strength until moments like this one. "Come on now, baby, let go. That's is, let go...Finally!" I cheer, holding the phone above me in triumph. I could still hear Jacob laughing on the other end.

"Oh shut up you." I grumbled into the phone, watching as Renesmee's face twisted, crying as for the first time something was taken from her. "Hush now, you cant have everything. Shh, shh, good girl" I told her, trying to calm her down. Balancing the phone between my shoulder and ear, I picked her up and leaned against the headboard, rocking her in my arms until her cries were nothing but little sniffles.

"That's my girl," I tell her softly. On the phone Jacob asks if everything is ok.

"Yea, Renesmee just through a hissy fit because I took the phone away. She misses you...I miss you too." I told him, feeling my cheeks heat up as I remember the night before, the first time we shared such intimate touches. He had quite literally taken my breath away with the way he had touched me. Somehow he knew my most sensitive spots, some spots that I wasn't even aware of. I got hot and bothered just thinking about it.

"Your thinking about the other night, aren't you?" Jacob asks, and I just know that he's smirking.

"No!"

"You so are. I told you that I know you better than you do, now I even seem to know your body better than yourself." there was a suggestiveness in his voice that made shivers run down my spine and my toes curling.

"Changing the topic, you wont believe what Carlisle gave me yesterday" I tell him all about the folder with the bank account information, the credit cards in our names, Renesmee's trust fund. After I was done with the last zero of the amount in the account their was a long moment of silence on the other end. I couldn't be sure of how he would react to receiving such a large _gift _from the Cullen's. If he could even consider taking such money from vampires. I wouldn't know until he finally said something.

"Are you going to take it?" he finally asked me.

"I am. Their not really giving me much of a choice but to take it, you know how they can be. But i'm going to try to use as little of it as I can, and I do like the idea of Renesmee having a trust fund." I tell him, sighing. The things I could do with that money, not that I had much I would really spend it on. I was a person who needed and wanted little of material things, something the Cullen's never seemed to understand.

"It's your money too, Jacob...That is if you want it. I wont mind-"

"I—I just need to think about it. That money could help a lot is all. Especially my dad, he could really use a new wheelchair and-"  
"If you need it it, it's yours Jake." I told him, with earnest. "It's a joint account, for both of us. This money is as much yours as it is mine." I hadn't even thought of how this new fortune could help our loved ones more than it could possibly help us.

"You mean it?" he asked, sounding excited.

"Yes, it's a gift meant for the both of us."

"Wow."

"Yea." there was a comfortable moment of silent, both of us listening to the sounds Renesmee made as she tangled her hands in the ends of my hair, tugging once in awhile, but never hard enough to hurt me.

"I cant wait until you two get back home. How did everything go with Esme, did you pick out everything for Renesmee's room?" he asked after a minute.

"Yes, I got everything that I think she'll need. We also ordered a stroller, a high chair and a few other things that she's going to need. And no offense to your old car seat, but I got her a new one, just to be on the safe side." I told him, not wanting to take any chances. We should also think about baby proofing the house. "I think she's really going to love her nursery when it's all done." I smiled.

"Bella, I'm sorry to bother you, but if your hungry I can make you something for breakfast. Maybe french toast?" Esme knocked on the door before peeking her head in, beautiful and smiling.

"That would be great Esme, I'm almost done talking to Jacob, afterwards I'm just going to feed change Renesmee and I'll be right down." I explained. French toast sounded heavenly. Smiling Esme nodded before closed the door again.

I looked at Renesmee and remembered what Emmett had told me."There's also something important we need to talk about that involves Renesmee, but we'll save that until we're back together."

"Is it about Edward?" I knew he was going to assume it was about him, but in this case it wasn't.

"No. But it is about Rosalie."

"Alright, I let you go so you can change Nessie's stinky diaper and eat some breakfast. Call me back later when you know when your coming home or if anything comes up. Love you, Honey. Tell Ness I love her too." he said, and I could hear the smile I so loved in his voice.

"I will, I would let you tell her yourself, but I'm afraid I wouldnt get the phone back." I said. "And I love you too, I think I'm just going to stay until Renesmee's things are delivered, then I'll come back and we can get started on setting it all up."

"Is it ok that I come and over and see you guys, not that it really matters since I will anyway." he said, starting out my making it a question before changing it to a matter of fact. I couldn't help but grin because it was just so _him_. Sometimes I could predict to detail what he might due, and other times he just completely surprised me. This moment wasn't the latter.

"That would be great. I also don't know how long Renesmee can take from being away from you."

"Does it still bother you, her being my imprint?" he must have heard something in my voice, something I had tried to hide.

"I wont lie, it does make me uncomfortable, especially when all I ever know of imrinting was the romantic and intimate relationship the others have expect Quil and Claire. I try not to think about it too much." I wanted to be honest with him, and it was important that he knew how I felt about all of this, and that we work it out. Together.

"You just have to remember, she's the daughter of my soul, but it's you who is my soul mate. It doesn't even feel like all the other imprints." he tells me, and there's a short moment of silence as he tries to think of a good way to explain it to me. "The best way to describe it, is that it's like they re's a steel cable connecting me to you, but it's broken, but Renesmee fixes it. Like the broken ends are tied to her, connecting the cable again, and connecting me to you."

I thought about it. When he explained it like that it honestly made me much more comfortable. I know he had be trying to find the right words, but it was perfect, simple and somewhat clear to the best of his abilities to try and help me understand and make me feel better.

"Do you understand? Do you feel a little more comfortable now that I explained it?" he asked, clear concern in his voice.

"I do feel better. The way you explained it really made me feel, well it made me feel like I was your imprint, that because of my choices, our bond, the steel cable was broken and just like you said Renesmee was the one to fix it." I smiled at my daughter, leaning my head to kiss hers. "You were right when you said I was your soul mate, that imprinting was only there to point it out and help you find it. But because you always knew, because we we're already brought together before you phased we didn't need imprinting to seal the deal."

"Renesmee was just the thing needed to fix everything between us. She really is a little miracle."

"Yea, she is." he agreed. "I love you two so much."

"We love you more."

"I don't think that's possible." he challenged. "I'll let you go so you cant start your day, have a good morning and hopefully I'll see you both later."

"Ok, you too."

"Love you, Honey."

"Love you too."

**TBC**

**This chapter ended up longer than I thought. I had wanted to try and focus of Alice and Bella reconciling and finally bringing in Charlie, but I'm now going to save that for the next chapter. Sorry about that, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Also you should check out the tumblr blog I created dedicated to this story. I post facts, photo's and outfits from polyvore that go along with the story.**

H(ttp) : / / renesmee-blackswan . Tumblr . com

**Just take out the spaces and the (). If you have a problem with the link let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

_First off, I would like to thank all of my readers for reviewing and following and apologize for the very long wait for this chapter. I hope it will be satisfactory until I can start and finish the next chapter._

_Also in reply to one __Malisa Lahote Ateara__ I want to thank you for your reviews, and as an asnwer to your request for a lemon it will happen eventually, but right now it's going to be a slow build for the next few chapters. Though their will be some lime's here and there coming up. After all this fic is rated 'M' for a reason._

* * *

Reconciliation

After I finished my call with Jacob I just sat there for a little while and looked around the room, Edwards room. I spent so many nights sleeping in this room with the cold comfort of Edward lying on top of the covers next to me. I thought about how everything had gone so wrong so quickly. I wondered about that little cottage that Esme had rebuilt for us, a place we would spend a little piece of forever living and loving each other. It would have been perfect, like a dream. I would have been happy, I know I would, but I wouldn't be complete. I would never be able to see Charlie or my mom again, we would eventually have to leave, fake my death. I could never have Jacob in my life. I wouldn't have ever been able to give birth, would never have had Renesmee, I would have been frozen and cold.

I felt that I was starting to begin to understand Rosalie at last.

With a sigh, I got out of bed, bringing Renesmee with me so that I could change her dirty diaper. Lucky for me it seemed that she didn't poop, so that was a relief. After getting her cleaned up I brushed both of our hair and changed into a pair of pants seeing as I had only worn a very large shirt to bed last night.

When I was with Edward he had given me my own dresser of clothes for when I had my sleepovers with Alice, so I didn't have to worry about not having anything to wear. I balancing Renesmee in my arms with ease as I pulled out a plaid red and black shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans. While I got dressed, I laid Renesmee on the bed, watching her as I put on my clothes as she lifted the hem of her blue dress, giggling. After getting the skirt of her dress out of her way, she lifted her leg high, surprisingly flexible and grabbed her foot, trying to put it in her mouth.

"No, no, sweety that's not to chew on, that's your foot. Your going to need that to walk on when you get older so you cant eat it." I laughed, taking her tiny foot from her hand and patting down her skirt. Picking her up I cradling her close to my heart, peppering her face with kisses. I just couldn't get enough of her, she was so adorable and sweet, and the most precious and innocent thing in the entire world. I thought it was impossible to love someone as much as I had loved Edward, but I was wrong because I loved Renesmee more and more everyday, to a point where I thought if I loved her anymore than I already did I would go insane.

Before I even opened the door to go downstairs I could smell the delicious scent of maple syrup and french toast. It had been awhile since I had such a breakfast. After I became pregnant all I ever seemed to want to eat was eggs. It was nice that my appetite had finally expanded again. In my arms Renesmee gave a whimper and touched my neck, showing me images of baby bottles filled with formula.

"Don't worry, you'll get fed too. I'm sure Esme has plenty of formula and bottles waiting for you." I tell her as we make our way down the stairs, the smell getting stronger the closer I cam to the kitchen. Even Renesmee was sniffing at the air curiously. The way she scrunched up her nose actually reminded me a lot of Jacob.

When we entered the kitchen, Carlisle was sitting at the end of the island bar with the newspaper held in front of him as Esme was putting a sprinkle of powdered sugar over my french toast topped with fresh cut strawberries. I had no doubt it would taste as good as it looked. Looking up from his paper, Carlisle smile and greeted us.

"Good morning, Bella. Did you and Nessie sleep well last night?" he asked us. I came to the realization that Jacob had called Renesmee by that ridiculous nickname for too many days that I had no chance of getting people to stop calling her 'Nessie'. The packed called her Nessie, the Cullen's called her Nessie, I was the only one who called her Renesmee. Maybe that made it more special, since I was the one who created the name, gave it to her. The thought took away some of the annoyance caused by her nickname.

"We both slept great, thank you for asking, Carlisle." sitting down across from him I situating Renesmee in my lap.

"If you'd like I can feed her while you enjoy your own breakfast?" Esme asked me as she placed the plate of french toast and a small cup of decaff coffee in front of me.

"That would be really helpful, thanks, Esme." I told her, letting her take Renesmee from me who immediately brought her hand to her grandmothers face, no doubt showing her what she wanted. Esme just smiled and glided to the fridge, taking out a bottle and putting it the microwave to warm it up. I wasn't really picky about heating up with a pan and boiling water or the microwave, I was pretty sure my daughter was indestructible on most part that I didn't have to worry about which one was better for her.

"Emmett told me about Rosalie's decision." I brought up to Carlisle after I had finished my breakfast, Esme still holding Renesmee as she waltzed around the room to the gentle music of a piano being played through the sound system. I recognized it as the Lullaby that Edward had composed for Esme.  
Carlisle sighed.

"Yes, but I am still trying to figure out exactly how to extract Renesmee's venom. It wasn't a very clean and calculated method when we had extracted Edwards in case of the worst during your pregnancy." he told me, and I found my curiosity peaked.

"How did you get Edwards venom in that huge syringe?" I asked, barely remembering the blurring shape of it, more focused on Jacob and Alice's voice before she had plunged the needle into my chest and injected me.

"Just like a human, when hungry vampire's salivate venom. Instead of immediately pouncing on our pray, Edward held himself back, letting the venom pool in his mouth and then collected it."

"It sounds similar to Pavlov's dog, but without the conditioning." I pointed out, watching as Carlisle sat straighter in his seat and smiled.

"Very similar, yes." he agreed.

"Is it possible we could use a similar method with Renesmee?" I asked him, looking towards Renesmee's now empty bottle.

"I could certainly try," he said. "I'll do some tests to see what makes her salivate the most to make the process quicker."

"Don't babies already drool a lot?" I asked, speaking the obvious.

"Yes, but that's mostly do to the teething process. But since Renesmee already has all her baby teeth she doesn't drool the same amount as a completely human child." he explained to me, both of us looking in the direction of Esme and Renesmee.

"What about you, Carlisle? Have you and Esme thought about turning back if it works with Rosalie?" I couldn't help but ask.

"We have. We both discussed it and decided that if this is a success with Rosalie we will remain the way we are. It was a very long talk, we even went to Alice to ask if she could see our future if we decided to make the same choice as Rosalie."

"What did she see?" I couldn't help but ask, I wanted to know.

"In all honesty what she saw wasn't much different from how I and Esme live now. I would still be a doctor, she would rebuild and furnish homes. But it involved more sun light, and time was shorter, and in that short time I would be able to help many people, but not as many as I would if I remained immortal." he told me, a distant look in his eyes as he stared at Esme.

"What about children? You could have a baby together?" I asked him.

"We've discussed that as well." he looked at me now. "Esme and I have raised five wonderful children, and loved them as if they were our own blood. We also realize that if we collect and save enough of Renesmee's venom that we'll always have the option if we change our minds."

I realized more and more each day how much of a miracle my daughter was, not only to me, but to all the Cullen's. It made me want to find out even more about others like Renesmee, other hybrids both female and male that had to be out there. I just couldn't believe that she truly was the only one, that there weren't others like her out there somewhere in the world that we just didn't know about. I wondered if they were also gifted like my Renesmee or the Cullen's.

Looking at my hands, I had hoped that when I changed I would have some awesome power. But so far it didn't seem like there was anything special about me other than the heightened senses, strength and speed. I was actually disappointed that I didn't have any cool superpower. Turning my eyes on Renesmee, who's giggles mingled with Esme's own bell like laughter, I thought that if I was gifted I could protect her better.

"I forgot to ask, how are you liking yours and Jacob's new home?" Carlisle asked, making conversation. I had a feeling he was doing so to distract me from my own thoughts.

"It's really homey, it fits Jacob and me perfectly. Renesmee loves it as well. It's not stuffy or overly furnished. It's small but still roomy enough for us and Renesmee...I love it." I told him recalling the details of the house, how warm and mismatched it was.

"Just remember, this too will always be your and Nessie's home as well." he told me. A warmth spread through me then, and I smiled. I already knew that, but it was always a comfort to be told anyway.

"Thank you, Carlisle, it really means a lot to me." I tell him before looking back to Renesmee and Esme. And there was a pang in my chest, that grew, constricting around my heart as I wondered if Renee would ever get the chance to meet her granddaughter, but there was also relief in knowing that soon I would have Charlie in my life again, in Renesmee's life.

"You and Nessie will have to keep a low profile, especially Nessie. Her growth is still too rapid, and people will start to notice. It's best to keep her out of the public eye as much as you can until it either stops or comes to a more natural pace."

"I know." I said, feeling sad that my daughter wont get to go to pre-school or get to meet and play with children her own age. She would never get to have what other children have, but I would make sure to find a way to compensate for the loss she would face so that she never would have to feel like she was missing out.

The morning passed and the afternoon began to dawn as the sun grew higher to the center of the sky, shining beams of sunlight through the large windows of the house and making Carlisle and Esme's skin sparkle like a million diamonds imbedded in their skin. It was nice enough that I thought me and Renesmee could have our own little picnic outside.

Jacob had called an hour ago to let me know he was coming over, so I made extra food for him while Carlisle spent some time with Renesmee in his study. Even from the kitchen, I could hear them upstairs as Carlisle read some poetry. It was beautiful.

I was making a turkey sandwich for Jacob when I heard the gentle groan of a tree branch outside the window. Suddenly it was like the first time I had visited the Cullen's as I watched Alice walk the branch with Jasper behind her, hand in hand. But unlike the first time she wasn't smiling.

"Your back?" my heart felt lighter now that she was here. I stopped what I was doing so that I could greet her, to pull her in my arms and hug her tight. I had missed her, even in that short time she had been away, and the bitterness that was left after our fight only made the distance feel even greater.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." Alice wrapped her thin arms around me, hugging me even tighter than I was hugging her as she buried her face in my shoulder, her short, silky hair tickling my cheek.

"I didn't realize what a terrible friend I've been; pushing so much on you, trying to change you." she dry sobbed, her shoulders shaking. "I thought it was what you wanted, to be like us, to dress like us, but I was wrong and I was only trying to make you into what I wanted you to be."

"When did I ever once say that I liked shopping, that I liked fancy clothes? I thought you knew me better. That's what hurt the most," I told her, not letting her go. I knew my words might be making things worse but I had to tell her, I had to get everything out if I truly wanted to clean the air between us and avoid future misunderstandings. This was a chance for the two of us to start over, and I wouldn't let it slip through my fingers.

"I really need my best friend right now. I need _you, _Alice." we could get past this, I know we could. Things wouldn't be the same, in fact they might even be better now that the truth had come out.

"You have me, Bella. And I promise I'll be more considerate to things you don't like, I wont try to change you. I don't want to lose you." she told me, pulling back so she can look me in the eyes.

"You wont. Your still my sister," reaching down I lace our fingers together and smiled at her, hoping she could see win my eyes what I couldn't put into words.

"Oh, Bella!" letting go of my hands, Alice once more wrapped her arms around me in a steal trap, that felt surprisingly warm. The emotions we felt now were only enhanced by Jasper in the background, forwarding the healing process. It annoyed me, and I hated it when he manipulated my emotions, but I would let it slide this once as me and Alice reconciled.

"So what's all the food for?" she asked, an air of normalcy taking over as she linked her arm in mine and turned us back towards the kitchen.

"Jacob is coming over in a little while, so I thought that since the weather is so nice we would have a picnic." I told her, going back to making the sandwiches.

"How sweet," she cooed. I could tell that she wasn't thrilled with my relationship with Jacob, that she would always prefer me with Edward even after what he did. After all, she had only known my future with him, had only ever seen me as one of them with him, in reality and in her mind it was all she knew; That I was supposed to be with Edward. But things had changed, and now she was uncertain about my future, and I think that scared her.

"He makes me really happy, Alice, and he's a good dad to Renesmee." I told her, not looking up from the sliced meat in front of me.

"Edward made you happy, and I'm sure once he comes back and if you give him a chance-"

"Your the one who can see the future, Alice, you know that's never gonna happen. Your going to have to accept that, even though I know it's going to be hard." I look at her. I needed to make this clear, because I didn't want Alice bringing it up in the future and upsetting me, Jacob, and especially Renesmee

"Jacob is what I want, he's what I need, and what Renesmee needs. Edward did make me happy for the time we were together, but the problems we both had overshadowed that happiness sometimes. With Jacob it's always sunny, it's not always easy, but it's natural. I belong with him, I've always have. I'm sorry if your disappointed, but that's how it is."

"I know, I guess I just couldn't help but hope a little. I promise I'll try to avoid bringing him up, but it's going to take some time for me to get used to the thought of you and Jacob together." I'm glad she was being honest.

"Thanks, Alice." at last things returned to normal between us, Alice talked about fashion as always but this time she wasn't pushing me to go shopping or expressing the wish to dress me up, she was just talking about some new fashion line that came out that she seemed to have fallen in love with.

By the time Jacob pulled up outside, Renesmee was back down stairs with me and our lunch was all packed and ready for the trip outside. I had heard his bike miles down the road, so before he even parked I had already gotten out the basket with our lunch and an old sheet that Esme was letting me use for our picnic. The closer Jacob got, the louder the rumble of his motorcycle became, sending a nostalgic shiver down my spine. It had been awhile since I felt the thrill of riding. I missed it, though I hadn't spent all that much time riding mine rather than crashing.

Since I had all of our stuff packed and ready, I decided to greet Jacob at the door. Using my vamp speed, I was at the door and opening it just as he was getting off his back. When he saw me his whole face lit up as he smiled my smile. Rushing to me he picked me up in his arms and spun me around, causing a burst of giggles and laughter to come from me.

When he finally let me go and placed me back on my feet, my hands went straight to his face, cradling his cheeks as I studied his expression and eyes. It had been so long since I had seen him with such a relaxed and confident expression, his smile still in place and his eyes soft as his russet skin gave off a healthy and happy glow. I was reminded of the boy he was before all this supernatural shit hit the fan and he phased. Maybe now we could have those days back, those peaceful calm days where we were human, we didn't have any worries about fighting a army of vampires and getting killed. I wanted our lives back, I wanted better days, days of smiles and laughter and holding hands. I wanted Jake N' Bells again.

"I missed you," I murmured, standing on my toes to brush my lips against his, reveling in how soft and compliant they were against mine as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. Our kiss was chaste and sweet, conveying our love and adoration for each other perfectly. I could feel every swell of stomach muscle as mine and his pressed together, could feel his smile against his lips as he pulled back. His dark eyes, much darker than mine, were warm and soft, and filled with an openness I longed for and also a trust I hadn't seen in a long time.

"I missed you too, Honey." he says, still holding me close as his nose wrinkles and he finally notice's the scent of Alice on me.

"I thought you got used to their smell by now?" I asked, feeling my face falling.

"I am, but I like you smelling like you and not them, the last few days have been the longest in awhile that I've actually smelled _you _and not them." he tells me, and I start to understand why he liked sniffing my hair, he was trying to get his fill of a scent he hadn't smelled in a long time.

"I'll take a shower later, and then you can sniff me all you want." I tell him, biting my lip and giving him what I hoped was sultry and seductive look.

"Can I shower with you?" he waggled his eyebrows, grinding our pelvis together in a way that made my toes curled and a pleasure shiver run up my spine.

"Maybe if your a good boy, and don't cause any trouble." I teased him, chewing my lip as I traced the indentation between his pectorals, feeling the rapid beating of his heart beneath my fingertip.

"With a promise like that, I have no choice but to be on my very best behavior." I giggled in his arms as he came in for another kiss, feeling squirmy and excited just being around Jake.

"Mmm, I'm loving this jacket on you. Reminds me of the one Huch Jackman wore in _Wolverine: Origins_." I told him, licking my lips as I ran my hands over the brown leather, smooth and supple.

"The fact that you even saw that movie has tripled your sexiness," Jacob told me, and I felt my cheeks burn when he called me sexy.

"It just so happens that I have seen all the _X-men_ movie's. Now, how sexy am I?" I asked, gripping his biceps. His answer was to grab my ass and grind our pelvis's together, causing us both to let out little moans of pleasure. He had taken me by surprise and I gave a breathy gasp as I held onto his arms tighter, letting Jacob press us together it the most erotic of ways, letting me feel exactly how sexy he thought I was.

"You two are almost as bad as Emmett and Rose," startled by the chime of Alice's voice behind me I shoved Jacob away from me in embarrassment, but I forgot about my own strength and shoved to hard, He went flying across the driveway, his back hitting the trunk of a tree with a sickening thud followed my a cracking, splintering sound as the tree began to tip over.

"Oh my god, Jake, I'm so sorry, are you ok, did I break anything!?" horrified by my own strength and the potential injuries I had given Jacob, I was at his side in an instant, looking him over, gently patting at his body trying to locate the damage I had undoubtedly caused to his body. I didn't even realize I had started to cry until Jacob began to wipe my tears away with a warm thumb.

"Shhh, Honey, it's alright. Nothing that wont heal in a few minutes" as he tried to sit up he gave a terrible wince and slumped back down against the now broken tree. "Or maybe a few hours."

"Your as strong as a newborn, Bella, you have to be more careful." Alice said from the doorway, though she wasn't exactly making any move to help Jacob or even get Carlisle.

"I know that, it was an accident! Just get Carlisle!" I snapped at her, baring my teeth before turning back to Jacob, the muscles in my face to take on a genuine concerned expression as I chewed on my lip, after a second of hesitation I heard Alice go back inside to make her way upstairs to get Carlisle.

"And just when I thought she was starting to like me?" Jacob chuckled, though the sweat from his hairline and the furrow of his brow gave way to the pain he was actually in.

"Oh, Jake, I am so sorry, I didn't think, she just startled me and I-"

"I know, Honey, I know. Shh, I'll be fine, you always worry so much. I can only imagine how your gonna react if Nessie ever scrapes her knee?" I wish he would just stop making jokes, so that whenever he laughed he would wince in pain every time. "But that protectiveness is what makes you such an amazing mom already, we just got to make sure your not going to-"

"Are you trying to distract me or yourself" I asked, still feeling terrible though I was relieved that he didn't seem to be bleeding anywhere, but I was sure he had some internal problems, more than a few cracked and broken bones at least.

"You. Though your awfully cute when you fret like this. Last time you had this expression, I was too drugged up to really appreciate it. Now come here and give me a kiss and make it all better," craning his neck towards me he puckered his lips, though his eyes were still open.

"Now I'm starting to wonder if your actually hurt or not." I tell him, frowning at him as he continues to keep his lips in puckered in my direction, the corners of his full lips turned just slightly up in a smile.

"Da!?" looking towards the house, I saw Alice holding Renesmee who squirmed in her arms, reaching out towards Jaco. Her eyes were wide with excitement at seeing him again. Carlisle was with them, already making his way down the steps of the house and towards us.

"Alice, please bring Renesmee back inside, I don't want her to see this." I said as Carlisle began to examine Jacob without question as to how he came to be in such condition.

Alice nodded, and turn to go back inside, saying soothing words to Renesmee as she put up a fight, not doubt wanting to be given to Jacob. She sadly wouldn't get what she wanted. Later, she could spend as much time with Jacob as she wanted, but only after Carlisle gave and detail of Jacobs injuries and how long it would take for them to heal. It's nothing to serious, but we should bring him inside so I can better set the broken bones and pop his shoulder back in place.

With the help of Carlisle we brought Jacob back in the house and into the living room.

I cant believe it. I broke Jacob.

"You didn't break me. Don t be so dramatic, Bells." Jacob said with a roll of his eyes as he laid on the couch while he let Carlisle patch him up. I hadn't realized I had spoken my hectic thoughts out loud. "You keep this up and your going to scare, Nessie." Renesmee was currently being held in Alice's lap, Jasper next to her with his hand on her knee, sitting straight and upright as he watched Carlisle work. Renesmee was looking curiously between me and Jacob, watching Carlisle as intently as Jasper was, most likely wondering what was happening. Every few seconds she would turn her head up to Alice, furrow her brows and touch Alice's arm, mostly likely projecting what she was seeing with a feeling of a question. But Alice would only smile, shake her head and try to distract her by telling Renesmee how beautiful she was, and how silky soft her curls were and the colors that would look perfect with her hair. Things that Renesmee did not understand, but made her curious enough to pay attention to.

"I dislocated your shoulder, Jake, and broke two of your ribs-"

"And by the end of the day they will be healed, nothing like what that newborn had done to me. I'll be fine, you didn't kill me-"

"But I could have!" Jacob scoffed, a laugh bubbling in his throat before bursting forth in a loud chortle, only stopping as Carlisle finally popped his shoulder back in.

"Ha, ha" he had to catch his breath, the laughter was a perfect distraction while Carlisle put his shoulder back in, barely realizing it until it was half done and Carlisle was beginning to wrap his ribs. "Oh, Bells, your hysterical, you couldn't kill me even if you tried. Sorry ,honey, but your not that strong." I felt my face heat with a flush of anger.

"Don't you laugh at me, Jacob Black, I'm not the same frail and weak human I was before. I bet if I really tried, I could break you like a twig over my knee." Jacob only laughed harder, to the extent that Carlisle actually had to ask him to calm down and sit still so that he could finish wrapping his ribs so that they could heal correctly together. My face was hot, and I could feel tears of humiliation sting at my eyes as he continued to laugh at me.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"I'm serious, Jake. If I could do this to you, imagine what I could do to Renesmee by accident-" his laughing stopped immediately, and suddenly his hand was wrapped around mine, tugging me back down to sit. I hadn't even realized that I had stood in my rage.

"Shh, Honey, look at me. I'm sorry for laughing, I blame my male ego ok, I didn't mean it like that and I'm sorry if I hurt you." he tells me first, bringing my hand to his face, rubbing the tip of his nose over my knuckles before kissing my fingers, all the while keeping eye contact with me. "but I also have my pride you know, it's not easy to admit that the woman I love can totally kick my ass if she wanted to." he smiles and kisses my fingers a second time. And out of my own pride, my own ego, I smile a little to at the confession.

"Also, when it comes to Nessie, I know and everyone else knows that despite your incredible new strength you are incapable of hurting a single hair on her tiny round head. Not even by accident." he reassured me, pulling at my hand and closer to him until I had to press it against the back of the couch as I leaned over him. Still smiling, her craned his neck up and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you." he whispered as he pulled away, letting his head rest back on the pillow.

"Love you too." I said back, my anger dissipating, but not disappearing. "But I'm still annoyed with you."

"Ya, I figured." he grinned.

I decided that since he apologized it was best to let it go for now and change the subject. Carlisle had finished his job of patching up Jacob, telling us it will take a day at most, maybe slightly longer if he shifted, to heal. We both thanked him, and after further instructions Carlisle left with Esme. After sharing a look with Alice, she handed Renesmee to me who immediately began to lean over my arms to try and reach Jacob.

"Just give her to me before she starts crying. You just have to make sure she's high up on my chest is all," he told me, that soft look on his face again as he reached up a hand and stroked one of Renesmee's rosy cheeks with the back of his index finger, smiling as she tried to turn and take it into her mouth to chew on. But every time she came close, Jacob would take his finger back, teasing her until she started to get frustrated and her face would turn red.

I thought it better not to put her on his chest, and opted to sitting as close as I could to him while sitting Renesmee on my lap.

"Stop that, your going to make her upset." I told him, bouncing her on my knee a little, while one hand supported her back and the other her midsection to keep her from falling over. She wiggled, and squirmed trying to reach for Jacobs finger and snapping her tiny jaws open and shut like an adorable, curly haired, Parana child.

"How did everything go with the Pack yesterday, did Paul show up?" I asked, genuinely interested and wanting to change the subject and distract Jacob from teasing our daughter any further.

_Our daughter_. It was strange to even think, but it didn't feel wrong. It would just take some getting used to.

"He showed, but it was obvious that he still wasn't happy with me becoming Alpha, but he didn't argue and when it came time during the ceremony he submitted without a fight." he told me, curling one of Renesmee's curls around his finger. "But it's still a big adjustment to me. To really prove that I had become the Alpha I was forced to give an Alpha Order, to truly test my new position in the pack. It worked, but it felt wrong. I never want to order anyone if I can help it."

Wrapping my arm around Renesmee's body, I held her tight while reaching out my free arm and taking Jacob's hand in mine, giving him a comforting squeeze before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "That wrong feeling you get when you give an Alpha order is proof that your going to be an amazing Alpha. Because you believe is allowing your pack free will, a choice." I smile, and I can see my reflecting in his dark eyes. Soft eyes, angled and soft features, my lips turned up in a smile. It's the first time I get to see how Jacob actually see's me. This is the face he loves and accepts, with all it's imperfections and expressions.

I never thought myself more beautiful then when I saw my own reflection in those eyes.

TBC

_I thought that I would end it hear. Next chapter will pick up the same conversation, and we'll find out if the council will now allow the parents of pack members to know the legends and truth of their children. We'll also get to see some actual interaction between Jasper and Renesmee while Carlisle and Bella discuss with Jacob their idea on how to extract Renesmee's venom. _


	15. apology

_I apologize apparently for my horrible spelling and terrible grammar that is pointed out. But I am a surprisingly busy women who doesn't always have time to proof read, and because of the long periods of time between my updates it's really hard for me to keep a beta and not loose contact with them. And I cant expect them to keep their schedule clear for me whenever I have time to update and even still remember this story or me. It's not fair to them. If you know anyone who is wiling to be my beta under these conditions, then please let me know._


End file.
